Demons of Desire
by Kai86
Summary: Fair warning smut with a plot, what I apparently do best lol Woo chapter 7! :
1. Chapter 1

Because I Can

Kai

Disclaimer: I own nothing, y'all know who does.

Summary: Olivia has a bad night and Alex helps her relax.

Pairing: Olivia/Alex

Timeline: Somewhere during season 3, beginning of season 4.

Rating: As always with me M, NC-17, 18 whichever rating system you subscribe to.

Detective Olivia Benson groaned rubbing her lower back as she stretched, she'd been out the night before with friends for a birthday celebration. The birthday girl had celebrated a bit too much and maybe because of the civil servant part of her, Olivia had assisted the woman both in the bathroom of the bar and then in the assist to the car, riding in back seat and finally carrying the birthday girl into her apartment, and sub sequentially into her bedroom. Leaving her back in knots from the surprise exertion and partly because of her slightly inebriated condition during said exertion, if she were honest.

Her cell phone blasting the chorus of "you make me feel like a natural woman" (the Kelly Clarkson rendition) made her jump a little. Not expecting the early morning call, and she knew who was calling, she knew who she assigned to her ringtones. Isn't technology great? She had once professed.

"Hey, baby" she husked into the phone, to sleepy to wake herself up before answering.

ADA Alexandra Cabot smiled into her cell phone, god she loved this woman, the one who with a single word could make her heart melt. What was it about that one infantile word that could make her flush with desire and her heart crack all at once? "How are you? I didn't get your text that you made it home until 3:30 this morning." She queried in as gentle a manor as possible. Sometimes it was hard to turn off the ADA part of herself.

Olivia sighed relaxing into her queen sized bed, "I'm good, Mindy's party was good, albeit a little crazy. I had to carry her out of the bar and into Jackie's car, then of course from the car into her apartment. Bedroom then, after a stop at the bathroom. But all in all it was good. But, my dear love, how are you?"

Alex smiled, leave it to Olivia to try and change the subject, "Hurt your back again, didn't you?" she asked smartly, knowing the truth.

"I'm fine, no problem," Olivia hedged, reluctant to admit her pain. She settled back into her bed, trying to find a comfortable position to relax in while talking to her lover.

"I just have some paper work to do…I'll be done in an hour, two tops. I'll be over round 5, that ok, sweetie?" Alex offered hoping her stubborn lover would acquiescence, she didn't often use pet names, but sometimes necessity…

Olivia glanced at the clock, it was just after 8 and she hadn't heard from Alex since they'd hung up at three. Her back still felt like concrete, but she'd finally made it to the couch 'round 4 and was now sitting in her favorite pajama pants and comfy over size NYPD t-shirt, aimlessly surfing the 1000 channels, waiting for... anything. She heard a key in the lock, 'ahh ,' she thought, ' that's why she'd given Alex the key, avoided any unnecessary getting up when her beautiful woman arrived.'

Alex poked her head in, smiling at her lover, finding the sleepy look and tousled hair adorable "Sorry, got busy. But I brought stuff to make you feel better!" She entered the apartment fully, holding up a plain brown paper bag. She was still wearing her suit from the work day but had left her jacket hanging in her car, leaving her in just the short black skirt and vaguely pink silk blouse, glasses pushed up to rest atop her head. Olivia smiled back as Alex kicked her heels off , "S'ok you're here now," with their respective jobs punctuality was rare, one big reason they meshed so perfectly, they both knew and understood each other's demanding career's. She sat up stiffly tossing the remote on the coffee table, "whatcha got?" She stifled a moan as she stood.

Alex sat the bag and her keys on the kitchen counter, "you'll know soon enough," she flipped her long blond hair aside and removed her simple pearl earrings, laying them next to her keys and turning just as Olivia approached. As warm arms wrapped around her trim waist, she took the moment to lay a tender kiss on her detectives lips, she gently nibbled on her lower lip before caressing it with her tongue, when Olivia's lips opened in invitation she thrust her tongue inside the other woman's mouth, tangling their tongues and drawing an entirely different moan from her girlfriend. When Olivia pulled away to wrap Alex tightly in her arms and lay a head on her shoulder and taking a deep breath the ADA knew her lover really was in pain. She placed a tender kiss on the detectives shoulder rubbing her hands over the other woman's back in a gentle caress, softly kneading the taught muscles she felt there.

The ailing good samaritan groaned appreciatively, Alex did have magic hands. The subtle strength in the elegantly formed wrist, hands and fingers had brought her many pleasures. Whether coaxing an orgasm from her or leaving scratches down her back in some of their more heated love making sessions or like now, a simple loving caress, those hands just did things to her. "Baby, that feels so good," the words slipped out in sigh and graced Alex's ear with their caress.

The blond smiled, "I thought you might feel like that 'Liv," she pulled away looking into the dark eyes that had seen so much and had so much left to see, eyes that had seen every incarnation of evil, and of good, eyes that now gazed back at her so full of love. She swallowed the lump in her throat, what she would ever do if she lost this woman…she shook the thought away almost as soon as she had it. Being the partner of a cop, one couldn't afford such thoughts. She took Olivia's hand in her own and grabbed the bag she'd carried in, pulled her lover towards the bedroom, "I've the best cure for your butchitis," she smiled always loving to tease Olivia for the times she exhibited the traits of the men she worked so closely with. Not that Alex minded most times, it was nice to be with someone who could and would sweep her off her feet, literally. Olivia just grinned sheepishly back and willingly followed after the woman of her dreams.

When they entered the bedroom Alex flipped the light switch and pulled her detective around to sit at the edge of the bed, "just sit and relax, I'll take care of you," she leaned in placing a kiss on the woman's lips and letting a hand trail down her neck, smoothing the fabric between her breasts. As she lightly ran her nails down the flat plain of her lover's stomach the tight muscles tensed and Olivia groaned into the kiss, her tongue snaking out to play across the lips of her lover. Alex let her hand trail further down to lay against a pajama clad thigh. Pulling away she rested her forehead against her lovers, "I'll just be a second."

Alex stepped away, moving to close the blinds, no point giving any snooping neighbors across the alley a free show. She turned to face her lover, smiling as she caught the woman in the act of checking her out. "Why detective, you have no idea how flattering that is," she smiled when a blush colored the woman's cheeks. They'd had numerous discussions about the subject, that it was okay, especially in private, to look at Alex's body, to enjoy it. Alex had spent many breaths reassuring her lover that it was alright to accept the masculine part of her feminine self. To not try and change who she was naturally, to embrace it really. To not feel like they made her like so many of the perverts she arrested.

She stepped forward, "It's okay 'Liv, I like the way you look at me," she husked the words. Taking one of Olivia's hands and kissing it, she drew it down to rest between her breasts, "you make me feel loved, in here," she knew her lover could feel the steady beat of her heart. She drew the hand further down her own body, her blue eyes darkening somewhere along the way, pulling the hand down and under her skirt she cupped her panty clad sex with Olivia's hand, "and you make me feel alive, in here," she knew her lover could feel the wet heat seeping through the lace.

Olivia swallowed, a single tear escaping down her cheek, "you're too good for me," she husked. Alex released her grip, biting her lower lip at the loss of Olivia's hand. She brushed the tear from her lovers cheek. "No we are perfect for each other. And you know I love perfection, so don't try and argue." She smiled her plan to coax a chuckle from the brunette successful.

Standing back upright Alex reached for the bag she'd laid on the bed when Olivia sat, from it she pulled 2 candles a book of matches and a bottle of massage oil, Olivia groaned at the promise. Alex crumpled the bag and tossed it into the trashcan next to desk in the corner, 3 years as a point guard in high school still paid off. She moved first to one side of the bed then the other lighting the candles and placing them on the night stand. Finally stepping back to stand in front of her lover Alex smiled seductively, slowly she undid one button after the other of her shirt, pulling it from her skirt and leaving it open and loose. Olivia swallowed as the silk parted and she saw the telltale flash of red lace covering the firm pert breasts of her lover.

Alex smiled knowing she had her lover in the palm of her hand, what was it a certain actress had said during a concert once? Oh yes, Bottom's rule the world. Indeed. She reached behind herself and unzipped her skirt, she wiggled her hips side to side she pushed the fabric over hips and down her legs stepping out if it she glanced up through her blond hair, she wanted to gauge the reaction to the panties that matched her red lace bra, and her newest acquisition, a matching red garter belt that attached to the thigh highs that she'd worn today. Based on the gaping jaw and what she'd swear was drool glistening at the corner of Olivia's mouth, the reaction was good. Standing back up straight she shrugged out of the blouse letting it fall to floor and puddle with the skirt, smiling she pulled her glasses down, knowing her lover well enough to know this combined with her lingerie would skyrocket the arousal.

She stepped forward swinging her hips and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she stopped just as her knees brushed Olivia's, maintaining eye contact she reached above Olivia's head and pulled on the cord attached to the fan/light combo that hung in the center of the room, leaving them in the flickering candlelight.

Olivia felt her mouth dry up, if it was possible Alex was even more stunning in this lighting. Alex put a hand on each shoulder and guided her up to stand, despite her arousal Olivia groaned at the strain on her back as she stood. "My poor baby, let me help relax you…" Alex trailed off as she pulled the t-shirt over 'Liv's head.

The brunette swallowed, closing her eyes and letting her hands rest on Alex's hips, "you are doing anything but right now. But please don't stop." Alex smiled, she had no intention of stopping. She grasped the waistband of Olivia's pants and pushed them down over her hips, kneeling and tenderly pulling first one leg then other from the legs. Allowing a brief moment of temptation she nuzzled into the short damp curls between her lovers legs inhaling the heady scent. Olivia's hands moved from where she rested them, on her lover's shoulders to bury in her blond hair.

Alex pulled away despite both their actions, "not yet, love. You're to tense just yet." She stood back up and pushed the stronger woman backwards onto the bed, she quickly straddled the detective's hips and settled her weight more on her knees then Olivia, she kissed her tenderly, then coaxed her to scoot backwards and settle into the pillows, maintaining her position the whole way back. Olivia let her hands come to rest on the blonde's hips, groaning at the sight of red lace encased breasts nearly in her face as Alex leaned forward removing her glasses and laying them on the night stand, on the side she usually slept on when she was here.

Shifting Alex came face to face with lover, knowing she'd come dangerously close to brushing Olivia's face with her chest. She kissed her then, hard with a passion they hadn't yet shared tonight, tongues stroking, teeth clashing, heads spinning. Alex pulled away suddenly sitting upright, she groaned as the lace brushed against her clit, the toned stomach beneath her increasing the friction when she unconsciously rolled her hips once then twice. Then she then heard Olivia groan at the wetness she could feel even through the red lace and begin thrusting up to meet her lover's movements, Alex shook herself from the aroused spell, 'so not how she wanted to do this tonight.'

Breathing deep to steady herself, Alex went to move off her and felt the hands on her hips tighten their grip. "Please don't? I love you like this." Dark brown eyes pleaded with her own blue ones.

She groaned, biting her lip and closing her eyes. She could the feel the aroused flush that started halfway between her breasts and neck and climbed all the way into her cheeks. She hated that part of her blond hair and fair complexion, but also knew her lover found it so incredibly sexy. Also knew Olivia could see it now as much as Alex could feel it. She flushed even harder, 'god, we've barely even touched yet,' she opened her eyes again to meet 'Liv's. Alex leaned forward, "please darling, I want do this for you. Need to do this for you." The ADA kissed the detective once more, a slow, tender kiss, before she moved off the strong athletic body. Alex retrieved the bottle from the foot of the bed, "turn over for me baby?" When the brunette complied Alex groaned, she couldn't think of a sexier sight then her lover's olive skin in candle light.

Olivia made herself comfortable, cheek resting on her folded arms, legs lying slightly apart. She groaned as the cool breeze off the ceiling fan caressed her bare flesh, groaned again when she felt Alex straddle her hips. It took a second but she realized almost immediately that Alex had removed her underwear, she could feel the smooth, silky wetness against her skin and she flushed deeply. Despite the many talks she still felt guilty for appreciating Alex cleanly shaven. In her head she knew there was no bad reason she liked it, and it's not like she asked Alex to do it, it was something she'd done before they were even a couple. She couldn't seem to help it, she just loved that wet silken feeling.

Alex felt the firm glut tense under her as she settled herself, "I think someone's over thinking again, just relax 'Liv. Stay out of your own head." She whispered leaning forward whisper into Olivia's ear. "Just enjoy it, relax" she felt the woman beneath her relax as much could be expected given the hot blond, half naked ADA straddling her, lace covered breasts pushing into her back. Quickly Alex pulled the other woman's earlobe between her teeth briefly tugging before sitting back up right.

She popped the top on the bottle of massage oil and inhaled the scent, a mix of sandalwood and a clean ocean smell. She loved the eclectic mix of the two smells, in the discreet sex shop that she'd found it in (she hadn't wanted an oil that would cause…problems if it got…in places) she had thought immediately of 'Liv , she possessed a natural earthy scent and she wore a subtle cool water cologne most days. She turned the bottle and watched as the golden oil drizzled onto the smooth olive back of her lover. She capped the bottle and tossed it up amongst the pillows for later use, she watched mesmerized as the oil lazily made its way down the valley of Olivia's spine, finally making a tiny pool in the small of her back.

Alex laid her hands there, thumbs resting in the oil, palms resting just atop Olivia's hips. She heard Olivia groan her appreciation as she moved her hands up her spine, spreading the oil out. She moved back to her lower back and keeping her thumbs on the woman's spine stroked up the long lean muscle, feeling the knots and tightness. She stroked up a second time, traveling further this time and kneading the strong shoulders of her lover. The skin beneath her was shining nicely in the candle light, the olive skin turned a nice golden shimmer. Alex continued to manipulate the tight muscles in her lovers back, instinctively reading every groan and moan, putting pressure where it was needed and gentle caresses elsewhere.

She could feel how relaxed her lover was now, could see her gently closed eyes, knew though she wasn't asleep. Could tell by the deep breathing and the flare of her nose with every breath, that she might be extremely relaxed, but she was possibly more aroused then she had been all night. She lifted herself off her lover, resting a palm against the shining skin, silently commanding her lover to stay where she was. Alex simply wanted to comfortable for the next evolution of her plan.

Stepping off the bed she quickly unhooked her bra and tossed it aside, as she stooped to unhook the garters she realized that Olivia was watching her, still as she'd left her but eyes now open and observing her. Alex swallowed as she looked into the molten pools staring at her, "is this ok?" She asked unhooking the opposite snap. At Olivia's breathy exhale and nod she quickly stripped out of the rest of her lingerie and climbed back onto the bed, stilling her lover again with a hand placed gently on her back.

She quickly claimed the bottle of oil back and poured some into her hand, tossing it aside again she rubbed her palms smoothly together, spreading oil over both hands, front and back. She placed them on the firm ass of her lover and proceeded to rub the oil lovingly into her favorite muscle grouping on the detective's body. She smiled when Olivia soundlessly spread her legs further apart, she could see the glistening arousal there, and held back a moan, she really wanted to play this out how she wanted.

Alex smoothed her hand down one cheek, dipping between her thighs, stopping just as her fingertips brushed the wetness. Olivia's hips rose to meet her hand, a long, low groan falling from glistening woman's lips. Alex smiled, she loved, just loved working her lover up nice and slow. She moved her hand away and turned her attention to thickly muscled thighs, she loved those thighs, and the hips they attached to. The muscles there had brought her a good deal of pleasure, particularly when Olivia could be coaxed into taking her with their strap-on. Alex had to bite her lip again to hold in a moan as an image of the detective between her thighs and thrusting said prosthetic repeatedly into her flashed into the forefront. She shook that image away quickly, it could only distract her from her goal. And the reality of realizing the image tonight was defiantly not good for a detective with back pain.

The blond moved from thighs to calves, stopping at some point near a knee to retrieve more oil, slowly making her way to each foot and tenderly rubbing every possible ache from every part of her lover's feet . She looked towards the head of the bed and lost her breath, the flickering candlelight and the oil now over all of her lovers back was simply breathtaking. She breathed out a low moan, "Turn over for me?" she softly queried, staying where she was at 'Liv's feet. The brunette did so and Alex looked up the long lean body and smiled when they made eye contact, she slowly worked her way back her legs, moving to straddle her hips again.

She smoothed oil up her sides and across her taut stomach. She so enjoyed the glistening sheen left behind by her hands. She massaged every muscle in her lovers toned stomach and hips, before tracing each rib with a fingertip, letting her hands come to rest just below the other woman's breast.

Olivia arched her back, she was feeling so good, even the recently strained muscles in her back were free from pain. She ached for her lover to just take her, she wanted release so badly. Would settle for those hands to be on her breasts, now. So lost in her internal diatribe she missed Alex leaning forward until she felt a warm mouth enclose on a nipple, she groaned and immediately threaded a hand in the blond hair, the other hand clutching the sheet beneath her. When Alex transferred her attention to the other breast Olivia brought the other hand up and threaded it through the golden locks as well. Alex released the nipple with a pop and sat up, both hands caressing upwards with firm strokes, palming her lover's breasts tenderly .

"Couldn't help it love, had to have a taste," Alex let her head fall forward with a groan when Olivia's strong hands found her own pert breasts and alternately massaged and tugged. "No 'Liv, not yet, please. I want to finish you first." She pleaded. When Olivia groaned and removed her hands she smiled, dropping her head to place a kiss on her lover's lips, it was a tender kiss, full of passion and gentle loving.

Alex pulled away and smiled down into eyes very nearly black with desire, holding her lovers gaze she moved and settled herself between the woman's thighs. Seductively she slithered down the oil slick body, quite enjoying the sensation of the slick skin slickening hers and creating a smooth transition the whole way down. When she finally rested on her stomach on the bed, feet dangling off the edge and her chin even with short light brown curls, she finally broke eye contact and with the knowledge that the last hour of rubbing and massaging had been plenty of combination, foreplay and teasing for both of them, so it was with no preamble that she took Olivia's clit between her lips and sucked gently.

Olivia very nearly came right then, her entire body arching off the bed, her hands instantly coming to the back of her lovers head. She moaned low in her chest when Alex released her clit and ran her tongue through molten folds, dipping once, twice, three times into her opening, finally moving up to repeatedly flick her bundle of nerves. She gathered the blond hair in her hands, holding it in a loose ponytail, wanting really see the ADA's softly bobbing head as the fire in her belly raged quickly from her head to her toes.

Alex smiled into her work when Olivia gathered the hair off neck and tenderly pulled her bangs back into the lose grip. She found this particular habit of her lovers both sexy and endearing, and knew it always meant she was very close to coming. Alex brought a hand up and laid just a fingertip against her lovers opening while she continued to flick around and over the woman's clit, she knew, that unlike herself, her lover didn't always enjoy penetration but she did always enjoy the tease of it, lightly Alex suckled, her head bobbing with the motion, the gentle suck never failing to bring her lover to an explosive release.

When Olivia felt the soft touch against her opening she groaned, when she felt just the tip press into her she thrust against it softly, how her lover knew her. Alex deftly teased the opening just barely entering her in series of quick thrusts. Suddenly Alex went form flicking the quivering bundle to softly suckling her clit, one glance down to her lover's bobbing blond head and she was done.

Olivia sat half up as her orgasm took swept her away, her whole body tensing, thighs clenching, the hair in her grasp being pulled as her hands unconsciously clenched. Alex groaned against her, she may never admit how much she enjoyed her hair being pulled, but she did, especially in moments like this. A muted scream tore from her lover's lips, a feat from her normally stoic lover. She eased her lover down, gently licking here and there. When finally the strong thighs relaxed and the hands in her hair released, she slowed her administrations even more, finally placing a kiss to lover's now relaxed clit and slid back up her body.

Alex kissed her passionately, everything she'd held back to take care of her lover pouring out, she was so aroused, so ready to feel her lovers hands. While still kissing she moved so she was once again straddling her lovers hips, having completed the goal she set out with she felt a sudden desperate desire to feel her lover inside, now.

She broke the kiss and sat up, Olivia groaned, from where their bodies had so recently been pressed together, Alex's body now glistened in the flickering light that coupled with the hot flush that spread from her lovers chest to her cheeks was indeed a spell binding sight. She felt the answering desire to just take her. She knew that look in her lovers eyes, recognized that desperate desire.

Olivia groaned in renewed arousal when Alex took one of the hands she had placed on her hips and brought it to her core, with no waste of time or movement Alex raised herself up onto her knees and guided two of her lovers fingers inside herself. She let out a low groan at the full feeling, beginning to move against Olivia who had set a quick pace, thrusting deeply as she could, knowing her lover well enough to know when she wanted… when she needed it hard and deep.

"Fuck, 'Liv," Alex gasped out, falling forward and supporting herself with one hand placed between Olivia's breasts the other toying with her own nipple. Her eyes were screwed shut in the intense moment. Her hips moving faster with each thrust, reveling in the sensations, the sensations of her lover's fingers in her, of the hand on her hip helping guide her. Of the hips below hers thrusting up helping drive the hand between her thighs drive deeper, harder, faster.

"Oh god, oh god. So close baby," Alex rushed out, she moved the hand that had been holding her own breast down to rub her clit. "More baby, one more, please…"

Olivia slowed her pace, "you're so tight babe, are you sure?" she knew Alex could take it, she had before and she was plenty wet, the arousal fairly dripped down her wrist. But sometimes she just liked to her lover beg.

Alex slowed her hips, staring into the dark eyes below her, she lowered herself, moaning as the two fingers inside her moved softly still. "Please baby, just fuck me. Can't you feel how wet I am for you?" Alex brought their lips together in kiss full everything from love to lust. When she felt Olivia pull out and slowly slide three fingers back inside, she dropped her head rest against her shoulder and threaded both hands into her lover's short hair. "Oh 'Liv," she breathed out, her hips starting their movement again. Their movements returned to the frantic speed and pace, Alex crying out with nearly every thrust, when Olivia positioned her thumb to brush against her lover's clit on every thrust Alex came undone, shattering into a thousand pieces, a series of panted screams leaving her lips. Her hips continued to instinctively hump against her lover, drawing every bit of pleasure she could.

Her movements slowed and when they stopped altogether Olivia withdrew and wrapped her arms around her. Alex buried her face into the warm sweaty neck of her lover, relishing in the peace of her relaxing body. She burrowed further into her lover's neck, eye's closed and her face and chest still brightly flushed from her orgasm. "Do you feel better detective?" She fairly purred.

"Hmmm, if I say no can we go again?" Olivia grinned kissing her lover's sweaty blond hair.

Alex pushed herself upright, "I think someone needs REALLY relax and take it easy now," she laughed at the petulant look on Olivia's face.

Olivia pulled her back down to rest against her chest, "What did I do deserve you?" she asked suddenly overcome with emotion.

The blond smiled against her collarbone, raising herself just enough to stare into her lover s eyes, "I take care of you because I love you, and you love me. I take care of you because you let me in. I do it because I can," she whispered softly.

And End!

To anyone who wonders about the actress turned concert performer that would be Lucy Lawless. You can find said utterance at the 3 minute mark here .com/watch?v=4hjRqNkECIk&feature=related


	2. Chapter 2

Behind You All the Way.

Kai

Summary 1: I've decided to make this into a series of stories, all about Alex and Olivia dealing with the implications of how their jobs affect their personal sexual lives. The title of the series is Demons of Desire. If you have any requests for things you'd like to read just leave them in the review section.

Summary 2: Olivia wants to try something new, but is she willing to ask Alex for it? And yes the glasses stay on.

Pairing: Alex/Olivia and special mention of a crossover couple and that's all I'm gonna say.

Rating: Take a wild guess…

Disclaimer: Nothing but the order the words are strung together is mine.

Author Note: I'm also on the hunt for a beta if anyone is interested. Also these are not going to be in chronological order, I might reorder them once done but for now they aren't. So if you read something you want more detail of in another story just let me know.

Warning: Strap-On fic. And I ain't talkin bout your mama's strap-on fics either lol It's pretty raunchy.

Detective Olivia Benson stared off into the distance of the 1-6th precinct, her thoughts everywhere but the half finished DD5 on her desk. It was late afternoon on the Friday of what was, God willing supposed to be her weekend off. The political judicial system being what it was Alex was technically was off every weekend, though she often took work home to work on the two days she wasn't in the office. It had been a goal though that whenever Olivia had the weekend off she would only bring home what had been to worked on. This weekend they had no specific plans aside spending it together in Olivia's apartment, unlike the last weekend they'd had off together when Alex had talked her into playing in a charity tennis tournament for the upper eastside of the city. Olivia had won the tournament in a stunning match against the homicide detective wife of one of Alex's arch-rivals/best friends Blair Warner. Detective Jo Polniczeck had put up a decent battle and Olivia had only won it in the last set of 5. Alex showed her gratitude in the locker room of the clubhouse, and Olivia's apartment all night long.

It was those activities that had been distracting her every day that week, as the week progressed and Olivia's two days off crept closer, certain thoughts kept playing through her mind. In the early morning hours after the tournament the women had drifted into a blissful sleep with Olivia spooned around Alex's body, they'd fallen asleep naked after hours of passionate lovemaking and Olivia woke to Alex slowly grinding her firm ass back into her and moaning in her sleep. Whatever she was dreaming it had to be good, Olivia moaned herself, the sensations were amazing and starting a fire her belly. The hand Olivia rested on a hip started stroking the alabaster skin with just the tips of her fingers. At some point Alex woke and she was so ready to feel that hand elsewhere, her dream had left her wet and ready. She grasped the hand stroking her hip and pulled it down between her legs, raising her leg to give her lover space, she released the hand and used it to her reach behind her and pull Olivia into a kiss. As they kissed Olivia had thrust two fingers into slick heat, and that was when her mind wondered to other ideas. Specifically taking Alex from behind with the strap-on they occasionally used….

"Olivia!" Elliot's voice rudely interrupted her memories. He laughed when she jumped startled, the blush covering her face leaving clear what she'd been day dreaming about.

"What?" She snapped embarrassed knowing that her partner knew her well enough to interpret the blush she could feel covering her face.

"Cabot just called, she wants that DD5 before you leave today. She said to tell you, 'or else she's not wearing her glasses this weekend'." Elliot grinned waggling his eyebrows, he was the only one besides Cragen that knew about their relationship and he loved to tease.

She glared at him, "she did not say that, she's blind as a bat up close and can't function without them." Maybe she'd ask Alex to leave them on if she could convince to try her little scenario, and image flashed through her mind of Alex looking over her shoulder at her with the glasses on as she slid the rubber cock home.

"Seriously, Liv, finish that DD5 then go home and get laid, your startin' to make me uncomfortable." Elliot laughed at his partners not so subtle visit back to dreamland. "It's 430, I've got to get to that parent teacher meeting or Kathy will kill me." He stood from his chair and collected his suit jacket and a few files from his desk, "See you Monday partner, don't do anything I wouldn't do," he grinned, ducked the pen she chucked at him and left the bullpen passing Fin and Munch on the out. Olivia ignored their inquisitive looks and focused on the paper in front of her, no sense in tempting fate she thought, may as well finish it and drop it off when she picked Alex up.

'Fuck,' she thought as the details of case she was writing came screaming back. Reese Jacobs had been arrested for raping women in Queens, his MO had been bending women over, usually over a trashcan down some dark alley. She hated her job sometimes, it made her feel like shit some days. She knew she had a lot of sexual demons. Alex, God bless her, was extremely understanding about what her job did to her psyche sexually. Always helping her through the desires she felt bad for having. Much as they weren't a traditional couple they fulfilled the roles of butch and femme quite well, especially in the bedroom. They meshed perfectly thank God in that sense. They both had horror stories about ex's who they hadn't meshed so well with sexually. Despite their jobs and the hours they worked they both had healthy sexual appetites and maybe because of their jobs, sex was an important part of their relationship. It was the perfect way to unwind after a crazy day of chasing perps and trying stressful cases. God, she hated this, her entire fantasy was now shot, she couldn't in good conscience do THAT, it was just too close to what every perp wanted.

Olivia filled the last box on the page and glanced at the clock, 5:40, just enough time to get to Alex's office by six. She sighed, the stupid DD5 had completely drained her of all sexual desire but she desperately wanted to hold her lover. Just hold her close and forget about everything wrong with the cruel world. She grabbed her jacket and the DD5 and left the precinct for the weekend.

Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot sighed, pulling her glasses off and pinching the bridge of her nose, trying to appease the beginnings of a headache. It was nearing six thankfully, she'd just finished the opening statement she'd been trying to hash out since Wednesday, she could leave now, sure she'd take her notes home and iron out what she needed to later, but she could leave. She really just wanted to go home with Olivia, eat dinner, have wild sex and pass out exhausted in bed. The more she thought about it, hot, sweaty sex sounded amazing, she had a good deal of built up tension that was just begging for release. She needed a good hard fucking. She blushed at her own internal dialogue, she really hoped Olivia was in the same mood too.

A soft knock sounded and the door opened, Olivia's shaggy head poked in followed by the rest of her body, "One DD5, as ordered Counselor," she held the document up and smiled.

Alex smiled back, standing up, she rounded her desk, "Right on time detective, I've got big plans for the weekend with my girlfriend," she leaned against the front of the desk crossing her long legs and smirking at the brunette.

Olivia swallowed, obviously Alex's hormones were functioning just fine, sometimes that was just what she needed to rouse her out of her more melancholy moods. She stepped forward and pressed herself against the tall length of her lover, she reached around and dropped the DD5 onto the desk before wrapping her arms around the gorgeous blond. "Your girlfriend is one lucky woman, think she knows how lucky she is?"

"I think she knows, always seems to understand that I need things when I need them," the ADA smiled seductively and wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck pulling her into a kiss.

Olivia's felt her heart beat double time, she knew what Alex wanted tonight, she just hoped she could excise the demons running through her head. These moods of Alex's always served to draw them out of her. Their kiss intensified as tongues met and tangled, Olivia pulled away with a groan. She was sufficiently on her way to being revved up and ready to go, "You ready?" She husked into the shell of Alex's ear.

Alex brought a long leg up to wrap around a hip, "Ready for what detective?" She purred, grinding against the firm muscles of her lover.

With another groan Olivia dropped her head to rest on a shoulder, "God, your amazing. Let's go home? Dinner? Then dessert?" She turned her head and nuzzled the blonde's neck kissing it and sucking lightly.

The attorney moaned threading her fingers in the strands of hair at the base of Olivia's neck, "If you don't stop that we'll be having 'dessert' right here, right now," she dropped the leg she'd wrapped around Olivia's waist and ran her hand down the other woman's chest letting it rest between her breasts and feel the comforting beat of her heart.

"We're going, we're going." Olivia laughed, clasping Alex's hand in she kissed it and then dropping it as she stepped away. She moved to the mirror on the wall next to the door and reordered the hair that had been mussed by Alex's roving fingers. When she turned she was greeted with the image of Alex bent over across the top of her desk rummaging in the top drawer for something, the black skirt she wore rode up and exposed the tops of the black garter set she wore, the heels she wore made the muscles in her calves and thighs flex, her white silk shirt had also ridden up and left a creamy expanse of skin revealed. Olivia swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry, maybe her little fantasy deserved a little attention, now if she could just let herself to talk to the beautiful woman about it.

Alex straightened and turned catching her lover still gazing below her waist line. She sashayed forward, the papers she'd pulled from drawer clutched in one hand and the notepad off the top of the desk in the other. She just smiled knowingly as she brushed past her lover to pick up her briefcase from the floor and stash the papers inside it. She turned to face her lover, "Let's get you home handsome, I think we're both in need of 'private time'," she smiled retrieving her jacket from the tree in the corner, flipping the light off she stepped out the office door Olivia held open for her.

The cab ride to Olivia's apartment was a silent affair, both women content to just sit in each other's company. Alex sat against Olivia's side her head resting on the brunette's shoulder and a hand playing idly with the denim covering Olivia's thigh. Olivia in turn had an arm wrapped securely around her waist, holding her tight and keeping her close. It was moments like these that Alex fell even more in love with gorgeous detective. The feeling of security and love just made her heart swell every time. She turned her head and captured Olivia's lips in subtle, passionate kiss trying desperately to convey the emotion she was feeling. Her hand tightened on Olivia's thigh when the brunette's tongue brushed her lips seeking permission, she granted it and sighed into the kiss. Hands weaved through her blond hair and she moved to settle a leg over her lover's thigh.

A throat cleared and they pulled apart, the cab driver had pulled up outside of the apartment building and was blushing, trying to look everywhere but the back of his cab. He was failing miserably. Both women had the grace to blush as well, it wasn't often they let their passion get away from them in public, which was a good thing because someone always inevitably caught them. Abbie and Serena, Liz, Elliot and most recently Alex's mother had all caught them both in and nearly in flagrante at one time or another. They climbed from the cab and paid the driver, including a ten dollar tip for his "trouble". Once inside the door their hands intertwined and they made the 5 story climb up the stairs to the detective's apartment.

Once they were inside the apartment Olivia drew Alex against her, taking the briefcase from her grasp and dropping it to the floor, she brought their lips together, the passion that had begun a slow ignite in the cab grew as arms wrapped around each other and tongues caressed. Alex moaned when one of Olivia's strong hands moved to squeeze her ass and the other to thread through the blond hairs at the base of her neck. Minutes passed before they broke for air, foreheads resting together they panted, with breath mingling, dark eyes met with blue eyes. As an image of Alex bent over the couch flashed through Olivia's mind she flushed hotly, both at the arousal and answering guilt. She'd learned to ask a lot of things from her lover but she wouldn't let herself give into that carnal side, she'd seen it too often.

Alex knew her lover well, knew that distant, cloudy look in her eyes. The hot flush darkening her natural tan helped allude to nature of her troubled thoughts. So Olivia had a fantasy playing around that head of hers. Alex was fine with that, God knew that every one of the intense woman's fantasy's in the past had turned out VERY pleasant for the blond woman. God, she didn't even know what the brunette wanted and already she was hot and bothered. Alex was determined now to get out of her lover what she wanted. "Couch, baby?" She whispered into her lover's ear. Taking Olivia's hand she led her to the mentioned furniture and pushing Olivia to sit she placed a hand on the detective's shoulder and used her other to hike her skirt up and she straddled her lover's lap. Hands rested on her hips, Alex resituated herself to get more comfortable and subsequently rub against the brunette, this garnered her a moan as hands crept under her skirt to clutch firm cheeks.

Alex knew, just knew in that moment that she was going to get the detective to open up about what she wanted. She also knew in that moment that it was going to be an amazing weekend. While Olivia had always had the appetite for adventure and even though other, more …kinky?...people would say her desires, both of theirs actually, were quite vanilla, it was sometimes very hard for Olivia to accept that some things were ok, when done with consent.

Alex snuggled into her lover, resting her head on a shoulder she let a finger tease the grey neckline of Olivia's black henley, God she loved that shirt. "Olivia?" She started what would probably be the hardest conversation of the night.

Olivia raised her head from where it had fallen against the back of the couch when Alex had snuggled down, content to hold her lover for the time being. "Hmm," she lowered her head back down when she realized Alex didn't want to move from her comfortable rest.

"I know you, right? Can read you? Know when you want something?" Alex continued to tease the fabric under her fingers.

The sexy brunette tensed and drew in a breath, she knew where this going and wasn't sure was ok with it. But then again Alex was good at making her feel damn good about her desires… "Yes, baby, you know you do," she willed herself to relax.

Alex smiled, her eyes still concentrating on her own fingers as they softly moved from the neck of the shirt to rubbing soothing patterns through fabric covering the toned stomach of her lover. "Tell me what you want tonight? You know that I'm willing, for…anything," she intentionally let her voice trail off with a purr, continuing to lightly run her nails over the firm muscle beneath her.

Olivia swallowed, it was now or never. "I umm, I was thinking," she started out hesitantly, groaning internally when Alex's hand slid beneath her shirt and lightly scratched the warm skin. "I've been having these thoughts, images flashing through my mind really. Of you, umm…" Olivia groaned when Alex slid off her lap, leaving a leg over one of her own and a warm hand moved to play with button of her jeans. "You've got your back…to me and…I ummm, I'm wearing…" Olivia groaned aloud when deft fingers pushed the button through its hole. Her girlfriends action helping to steady her nerves and to articulate faster what she wanted. "I've got our 'friend' out of the dresser on," she paused when fingers pulled the second button from its hole. "I'm fully dressed though, and so are you. I've got my hands around your waist holding you close to me, grinding my length against your ass," Olivia hissed this time as Alex eased the third button free. "Then I umm, push against your back until your bent over at the waist…" Olivia placed a hand over Alex's and stilled her movements.

Alex raised her head finally to make eye contact, properly reading the signal that Olivia was ready to look her in eye during this conversation. She was shocked when she saw tears threatening to spill from the normally stoic detective's expressive brown eyes. "Oh, sweetie, what's the matter?" she cupped a cheek with hand and wiped a single fallen tear away with the other.

"That case last week? The one I filled the DD5 out for? Alex, I love you, I can't…" she trailed off thinking about past similar conversations and corrected herself, "I'm having a hard time separating what he did with what I want." She dropped her eyes now, pleased that she'd remembered to change her wording as Alex had asked her in times past. 'If you started out saying you can't, then ultimately, you probably wouldn't', she had said. She was right.

The attorney searched her mind for the basic details of the case and everything clicked into place, mentally she slapped herself, if she hadn't pushed for that damn DD5 before the weekend, this probably wouldn't have been such a big issue. Because what Olivia was suggesting? Sounded like just what she wanted, what she'd been thinking about way back in her office. Now to assure her lover that she was completely ok with it. She twined their clasped hands together and with the other hand she pulled Olivia's head up, "What you want is to have HOT, consensual sex with your girlfriend. What you want is hot, sweaty, loud and hot and completely consensual sex. Major difference." Alex moved her hand to lightly massage the back of Olivia's neck before pulling the other woman into a gentle kiss.

When they separated Olivia's eyes had darkened with desire, "Soo what your saying is…you might be willing?" A soft smile stretched across her face, she still had some reservations, but had the feeling that she'd soon be over it.

The blond stood pulling Olivia up with her, "Tell you what, why don't you go slip into something…more comfortable," She cupped her centre softly then, making her implication clear, "I'll order dinner from Chang's, and then we'll eat dinner, watch a movie and see where the mood takes us?" She gave a last squeeze before releasing her lover.

Olivia pulled her into a deep, searing kiss, she pulled away after only a few seconds. "You're sure?" She asked what would be the last serious question of the night. Alex smiled and her answer was pushing her lover towards the bedroom. Needing no further guidance Olivia hastily made her way down the short hallway and into her bedroom. She heard Alex on the phone ordering their dinner and smiled, that woman made her so extremely happy, she had never imagined she could be this happy. That she deserved to be this happy. But here she was, in a happy, healthy, serious and committed relationship. With what was possibly the sexiest woman on the planet. She moved to the dresser then, and opening drawers removed first her favorite pair of black cotton draw string pj pants, a light blue tank top and finally from the bottom drawer she pulled the complicated series of straps out, it's accompanying blue, 8 inch member dangling from it.

While Olivia was in the bedroom readying herself for a night that would proof to be intense, Alex puttered around her girlfriends kitchen. Once she'd completed their order she'd pulled plates out and 2 pairs of the detectives stainless steel chopsticks (the fact that she owned chopsticks was something Alex had teased her girlfriend about in the beginning) and was in the process of pulling two beer bottles from the fridge, beer wasn't something she generally drank, but one bottle once and awhile was a nice change. She was just starting to contemplate checking on her lover, it had been nearly 20 minutes by now, when two hands came to rest on her hips. Alex straightened and groaned when she was pulled against her lover's strong body, she felt the hard, fake member pressing against her and moaned again at the sensations it stirred in her. "Why detective, is that your nightstick? Or are just happy to see me?" Alex drawled teasingly, reaching back to stroke her lover through the pants.

Olivia pulled away, "Definitely, happy to see you," Alex set the beers on the counter and shut the fridge, turning in her lover's arms, she soundly kissed the detective. The kiss turned heated quickly and before they knew what was happening Olivia had Alex pinned against the fridge, one of Alex's leg's was hooked around one of the detective's calves and Olivia was thrusting unconsciously against her lover. Alex pulled out of the kiss, groaning when the brunette continued the oral assault by trailing kisses down a creamy throat. The blond reached down to hike the skirt up higher, allowing her lover to press fully into her, Alex moaned as the hard length of Olivia pressed repeatedly against her through the fabric of her underwear.

A knock sounded, Alex groaned aloud in frustration, letting her head fall back and thump against fridge, she dropped her leg and smoothed her skirt down. Glancing into Olivia's flushed face she smiled, "Why don't I get that, you carry the beer to the couch and pick a movie, I'll go change," She caressed her lover's hidden member one last time before she exited the kitchen to retrieve their dinner.

When Alex returned to the living room she was had changed into a pair black yoga pants and one of Olivia's NYPD t-shirts, with her glasses on and feet bare she was the vision of domestic goodness. She smiled when she the DVD menu screen for, _The Ninth Gate. _She knew Olivia had just purchased it last week and that it was a 'scary' movie. So that was how her girlfriend wanted the night start, Alex had a soft spot for movies like that, while she enjoyed the plot usually, she always used the excuse to cuddle into her lover and hide her face when need be. She could play that game, she could play that game well.

Olivia grinned at her lover, she'd settled on one end of the couch and had already dished up their food, Kung Pao chicken for herself, Moo Goo Gai Pan for Alex and as per usual they shared an order of vegetable Lo Mein. Alex smiled as her gaze wandered from her lover's face to the obvious tenting of Olivia's pants, she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, she really couldn't wait for the promise that bulge offered. But she knew that it was going to take a decent amount relaxing and reassurance so Olivia could really enjoy the experience. Alex really didn't mind, sometimes half the fun was getting Olivia revved up. Especially when she was wearing their _little_ friend. "So, Dinner and movie? Or Dinner then movie?" She questioned as she seated herself next to Olivia.

Olivia took a long pull from her beer bottle, surreptitiously watching her lover settle, she loved Alex's little quirks, like the fact that she almost always tucked at least a single leg under herself when seated on the couch. And that it was only after she'd settled that she would reach for whatever she'd left on the coffee table. Satisfied that Alex was settled Olivia retrieved her own food, "Dinner then movie?"

Alex smiled to herself and drank from her beer, "Thought you might say that," she smirked, she'd known her girlfriend would want to take full advantage of the movie genre she'd chosen. They each tucked into their food. Because of their jobs they'd both developed an unhealthy habit of finishing meals in minutes, to many times they'd found themselves with cold food and empty stomachs. Some habits were just hard to break, then again sometimes one just wanted to be curled up against their lover sooner rather than later.

The brunette detective stood to carry their plates into the kitchen, Alex followed her carrying their empty beer bottles. Alex scrunched her nose, sometimes they so damn domestic, she loved it. "I'm going to have some wine, do you want another beer?" Alex asked reaching into the fridge for the bottle of red she'd left there a few days ago.

"Sure," Olivia finished rinsing their plates and leaving them in the sink to finish later, she turned to observe her lover. Alex rummaged through a drawer pulling a corkscrew from its depths, she watched the blond twist the screw into cork and pull, and pull and pull again. With a smile she kicked off from the counter and pressed herself against the woman's back, she wrapped her arms around her and covered Alex's hands with her own. She intentionally pressed her crotch into her lover's ass, reminding her lover of what was to come.

Alex moaned, loudly. She let her head fall forward when warm lips kissed her neck, she let her hands fall from the bottle and brought them rest behind her on Olivia's hips. She shifted then, leaning back against her lover and watched the muscles in the woman's arms flexing and tugging the cork effortlessly from the bottle. Alex smiled and ground her ass back, grinding just the way she knew would make the base of the toy graze her lover just right. "Thank you, baby. Can you reach me a glass?" Alex was fully capable of getting her own glass, but she also standing right in front of the cabinet that held said glasses'.

'God, did they have to watch that movie?' Olivia thought as Alex ground against her. She quickly tugged the cork free, sometimes she'd swear Alex struggled intentionally just so she could do it. Some demented butch/femme thing she supposed. Olivia smiled into Alex's neck when she heard the attorney ask for a glass. She pushed a little firmer against the other woman's back and stood on her tip toes to open the cabinet and retrieve a wine glass from second shelf. She thrust softly against her lover, just once, just enough to let her feel it.

The glass safely sitting on the counter and Olivia standing flat footed again, Alex reached back and pulled her into kiss. The angle was a little painful on her neck, but Olivia pressed so deliciously against her, made it worth it. When strong hands came around to play under the shirt she wore, stroking her lower abdomen, Alex moaned, definitely worth it. When they started to pull apart Olivia pulled her back against herself to wrap her arms around Alex in a tight embrace, the blond dropped her head back to rest on her lover's shoulder and wrapped her arms around Olivia's, returning the embrace. They stood that way for a minute or two.

"I love you," they both said, then laughed at the synchronicity. Alex pulled away then and poured her wine, she recorked the bottle and replaced it in the fridge, also grabbing another beer. She twisted the cap off and held it out to Olivia while picking up her wine. Olivia stared at her with an upraised eyebrow. "What?" Alex laughed.

Olivia folded her arms across her chest, "You can twist the cap off that beer barehanded, but you can't pull the cork out of a bottle of wine?" Olivia took the offered beer, she had that teasing indignant tone that stirred Alex in all the right places.

Alex merely shrugged with a mischievous smile. She slid past her lover, letting a hand drop and wrap around the firm shaft in her lover's pants, "Come," she whisper in sultry voice and tugged her lover towards the living room by her temporary appendage. Olivia groaned, at both the double entendre and way the straps slid through her already sodden core.

Olivia settled on one end of the couch, her legs stretched along cushions. Alex flipped the light off, leaving them in the dark, and moved to the couch, she tapped a knee and Olivia obligingly spread her legs allowing Alex to settle back against her. The blond pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over them, snuggling further into the cocoon that was their slowly building passion. She shifted slightly, settling herself so that Olivia's 'erection' wasn't pressing into her spine, just resting, pinned against the detectives thigh and Alex's side. She reached for her wine glass from the coffee table and Olivia pressed play.

The movie had been playing for all of five minutes when Alex set her glass back down and started lightly stroking one of Olivia's firm thighs. She smiled when she felt the woman behind her shift, Alex dragged her nails from a knee all the way to a hip and felt Olivia shudder against her. That was enough, Alex was ready to move this game they'd been playing to the next level. She was so wet, so ready for her lover. Alex kicked the blanket away and flipped so they were face to face. Dark eyes met hers and Alex brought her hands up to pull Olivia into a forceful kiss. Olivia moaned into the intense kiss, her hands coming up to rest on Alex's hips.

Alex ended the kiss and moved to press kisses against her lover's neck, nuzzling and licking, sucking and biting. Olivia moaned and let her head fall back, they easily shifted then, so Olivia was laying flatter, her head using the couch arm like a pillow. Alex licked slowly from jaw to collar bone, swirling her tongue into the hollow at the base of Olivia's throat. Alex tugged then at the hem of the detective's tank top ready to divest her of it. Olivia lifted her upper body helping the blond remove the offending item. Alex moved then to take her glasses off, she certainly didn't need them to watch the movie anymore, they were halfway off her face when a hand stopped her.

"Leave them on?" Olivia asked shyly. Once, when Olivia had let slip how sexy she found them, Alex had told her all she ever had to do was ask.

The blond smiled, she knew her lover had a thing for the glasses and she often used them as a weapon to get what she wanted from her brunette lover. And tonight was all about making her girlfriend comfortable enough to do what she wanted. Alex sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, tucked a strand of blond behind one ear, looked down and slyly raised just her eyes to look at Olivia, "Whatever you want, baby." If anyone at the office or precinct knew how well Alex Cabot played certain roles…

Olivia shuddered at the erotic image. Alex settled back between her legs then, shifting so Olivia's 'arousal' was now pressed firmly against her. She lowered her head and kissed the full lips of her lover, moaning when Olivia thrust against her. She ended the kiss and kissed her way down to a full breast, she swirled all the way around a tight, dark nipple before she sucked it between her teeth. Olivia hissed at the sensation, tangling her hands in soft blond hair. When Alex released her nipple and began kissing in the general direction of the other one, Olivia gripped the top of her t-shirt and pulled. Alex slid backwards out of it easily and after straightening her glasses realized she was now face to face with the bulge in her lover's pants. She grinned wickedly, she had the perfect way to relax her lover. Alex looked up her lover's body to be sure she was watching her and slowly stuck her tongue out. She ran it along the length of her lover through the cotton, continued up past the pant line, up a flat toned stomach, between a pair full breasts, finally licked a path up a tan neck and ended with a scorching kiss to her lips. Alex thrust repeatedly into her mouth with her tongue, following each thrust with a roll of her hips, driving the base of the toy into her lover.

Olivia groaned when Alex looked up at her, 'those glasses are gonna be the death of me one day,' she thought. Then let out a strangled moan and blushed hotly when she saw that glorious tongue snake out and caress her length. She knew instantly where Alex would wind up before things flipped, blow jobs weren't something new to the couple. It was a couple months since Alex had convinced her lover to let her use her oral skills on that piece of her anatomy. Olivia couldn't lie, weird as it was she loved it. Detective Olivia Benson loved watching ADA Alex Cabot, suck her cock.

Alex pulled out of the kiss and slid down her lover's toned body, kissing, sucking and nibbling all the way down. She reached the edge of Olivia's pants and latched on with her teeth, tugging on them, all the while rubbing and massaging the fake cock in her lover's pants, stimulating the swollen clit beneath. She released the pants and swiftly tugged them down her lover's muscled legs.

Olivia felt the toy spring forth proudly, she kept her eyes open and focused, watching Alex's every move. Alex knelt between her lover's legs and stared down at the blue cock strapped to her lover's hips. She raised her eyes to look at Olivia and once sure she had the eye contact she so desired, Alex slowly, deliberately licked her lips. Olivia groaned audibly.

Alex bent down, head over Olivia's hips and ass in the air. She kissed her lover's hips tenderly letting her hands trail up and down the brunette's inner thighs. Olivia was thrusting her hips softly, a subconscious move brought on by her arousal. The rubber cock brushed against Alex's neck, reminding her, begging her. With a final nip to Olivia's hip bone, that had the detective crying out in pleasure, Alex moved her lips to the head and looking upwards at her lover, she flicked the tip.

Olivia very nearly came right there. Alex looking up at her over the top of those damned glasses. That delicious pink tongue flicking her. So much, so intense, so hot. Alex took the tip between her lips and sucked, she brought her hand up to wrap around the shaft, timing her sucks to coincide with sharp tugs, assuring that every time Alex sucked, Olivia felt it.

Olivia was thrusting against her now, quickly approaching her end. Alex let the cock slid farther in, then back out, holding eye contact with her lover she nibbled down the shaft, then back up. All the while moving it rhythmically against her lover's swollen clit. She took the head into her mouth again, this time letting a hand move to play with the two straps that had settled between her lover's silken lips. She found wetness there, so much wetness. Alex groaned around the cock in her mouth, as much as she had hated this part of her past straight life, there was just something about doing this for Olivia…

Alex took the cock further into her mouth, feeling it nudge the back of her throat. There were times when not having a gag reflex, came in handy, moments like this was one. She'd never tried this with Olivia and wasn't sure how the other woman would feel about it, but fuck it, she thought. It's my choice. With that thought and a deep breath Alex consciously opened her throat and let the cock slide down, taking all 8 inches inside. At the same time she thrust three fingers deep inside her lover. The response was instantaneous, Olivia bucked and thrust against her, deeper in to her and Alex had to fight to control that non-existent gag reflex, but really the ecstasy on her lovers face was worth it. Alex curled her fingers and thrust again, Olivia came almost immediately. Alex put a firm hand on her hip, holding her down as she milked every last bit of pleasure from her lover and struggled to hold her throat open. If anyone in the office or precinct knew how good Alex Cabot was at giving strap-on blow jobs…

Olivia stilled seconds later and Alex pulled up, releasing the cock with a resounding and wet popping sound. Gasping slightly, taking in the air she'd been short on, she slid up the sweaty body and settled beneath the chin of her sated lover. She trailed her eyes down Olivia's body, admiring the tanned skin all flushed and sweaty, the way the muscles were standing in relief thanks to the workout they'd just received. Her eyes landed finally on the quivering, glistening blue cock between her lover's legs. That was why she didn't mind, liked even, performing that act on Olivia. Afterwards, she was still up and ready for more action. She reached down and started a lazy rhythmic stroking.

Olivia groaned, "Baby," she husked out, "That was amazing, you are amazing." To Olivia's surprise she felt her arousal stirring again low in her belly, rising to once again meet the base of the toy Alex was rhythmically stroking. After everything that had just happened, and Olivia would stop consider how she felt about _that_ later, Olivia wanted Alex, wanted her now. And was determined to have her.

The still sweaty detective pulled Alex's hand away and pushed the blond off her, standing and pulling Alex up with her. Olivia slid the coffee table back against the tv with a gentle kick and pulled Alex back against her front. Alex moaned when she felt the bare length of lover press against her through the thin cloth of the pants she still wore. Wasting no time Olivia stripped the pants away and stood to press herself firmly against her lover.

Alex felt her legs nearly give way when she felt the warm, wet cock nestle between her cheeks. God, she wanted this. Needed it, needed now. "Please, baby," she threaded a hand into Olivia's shaggy hair and twisted her head around for a kiss. Alex ground back against her lover and gasped aloud when she felt the solidness of her lover slid against her hot folds.

Olivia swallowed, her throat was dry, every bit of liquid in her had pooled between her thighs. "On your knees, baby," she rasped huskily into Alex's ear.

Alex all but fell to her knees instantly. Olivia almost chuckled out loud at the wanton desire. She laid a hand against her lover's back, just between her shoulder blades. With a last deep breath, Olivia quieted the demons that tried to raise their ugly heads in her mind and she pushed against Alex's milky white flesh. The gorgeous blond bent at the waist and let herself be pressed until she rested with her upper body on the couch, the rest of her exposed to her lover's scrutiny. She rested her forehead on her hands and closed her eyes against the sensations of Olivia stroking her thighs, her hips, up her back. She felt Olivia press flush against her, the toy sliding along her depths and teasing against the bottom of her throbbing clit. Alex Cabot groaned the most wanton groan of her life and ground back against the stunning woman behind her.

Olivia choked back an aroused sob at the glorious image her lover made. She pulled away and ran her hand through Alex's soaked heat, gathering up the fluid and stroking her cock with it. She guided the tip against her lover's opening, she slid in just the tip.

"Fuccck," Alex groaned. Before Olivia could register, Alex pushed back, taking her lover to the hilt. Alex let out a sob, it was so good. Olivia had never filled her this good before, the angle was so perfect. Olivia pulled out and slid back in slowly, Alex pushed back again forcing the length inside her. Olivia let her head drop back, this was so exquisite, amazing to see her girlfriend this wanton. She slid out and slammed the cock home, jarring Alex and making her scream out in pleasure. Olivia started a fast, hard rhythm then, slamming into Alex, drawing a mix between a scream and sob of pleasure with each thrust. Alex had never been quiet in bed, but this? Oh dear God.

Alex knew she was being loud, couldn't help it though. It just felt so good as Olivia slammed the cock home repeatedly, Alex raised herself up, supporting her weight on her arms and thrust back to meet her lover on every stroke. A loud thump sounded from across the living room, damn neighbors beating out the universal, shut the fuck up. There was nothing Alex could do, she certainly wasn't about to shut up and she damn well wasn't asking Olivia to stop. She flailed an arm out and snagged the blanket she'd tossed to this end earlier and ripping off her glasses she buried her face into the blanket, biting down and screaming into it as Olivia's tempo unbelievably increased. Alex scrunched her eyes shut and just focused on the sensation of Olivia pounding into her. It was so good.

Olivia was grunting with every thrust. Her hips slapping against Alex's ass each time she slammed the cock home. She struggled to maintain her rhythm when the neighbor thumped, but she had no intention of stopping, neighbors be damned, she was finishing this. When she saw Alex 'fix' the problem, she let out small scream of her own, God that was hot. Everything she'd wanted to do today she had. Here she was, Olivia Benson had Alex Cabot bent over her couch, thrusting into her with their strap-on. Making the woman she loved scream with pleasure, to the point that she'd had to bite down to muffle the noise. So. Fucking. Hot.

She was close, Alex knew she was so fucking close to coming. She just needed that last little thing. With a conscious effort she unclenched one fist from the blanket and slid it under her body to stroke her clit in rapid circles.

Oh my God, she's not, Olivia thought when she watched that arm snake down between the attorneys thighs. She watched the muscles move and flex and realized, oh my God, she is. Olivia was moving automatically now. Her hips thrusting on their own, the speed ever increasing, slamming into Alex with such force. Every thrust rocking Alex's head into the back of the couch. Olivia was close, she would swear she could feel Alex tightening down around her. With a final hard thrust Olivia buried herself deep into her lover and came, her hips starting an erratic rhythm back up all their own, humping out every bit of pleasure.

Alex tensed the moment that final thrust slammed home, her back arching as the blanket fell from her mouth, she let out a loud, choked sob as she fell over the edge, headfirst into her orgasm. Her hips pumping back, her body instinctually drawing every ounce of pleasure it could. A full minute passed, both woman moaning loudly, humping and arching against each other.

Finally they slumped against the couch, Olivia pinning Alex to the couch with her weight. Alex turned her head to the side panting, God, she was spent. Olivia slowly eased off and out of her. Alex groaned at the loss, with supreme effort she shifted her body to lean back against the front of the couch, unwilling to spend the energy to actually sit on it. Alex watched as Olivia quickly slid the harness down her shaking thighs and let her head fall back on to the couch.

Olivia slid in next to her girlfriend and pulled her into a gentle kiss, a kiss so full of spent passion both their hearts swelled. Olivia caressed the pale cheek, "You ok?" She asked staring into shining blue eyes.

"God, yes. That was amazing, you are amazing." Alex let out a contented sigh and leaned her forehead against Olivia's.

Olivia smiled, "I love you," she wrapped her arms around the blonds waist and pulled her close.

Alex snuggled into the embrace, neither caring that were still sprawled against the front of Olivia's couch. "I love you too, baby."

And done!

Don't for get to R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Road Trip.

Kai

Summary: Another installment to the Demons of Desire series. This one has Alex and Olivia on the way to DC for a surprise birthday party for Serena.

Rating: Gonna plead the fifth. Y'all know what I write by now lol

Pairing: Alex/Olivia

Disclaimer: We all know who owns all parties involved.

Author's note: You can place this one pretty much anywhere in the Demons of Desire timeline (which, I'm thinking is going to branch into an AU very soon) however it was before Behind You All the Way, yes there is a major small inconsistency, but I didn't know I was gonna do it, just go with author's prerogative that I didn't mention it before lol This was supposed to a different fic, but it took on a life of its own, it was supposed them in DC, but this happened, so anyway this chapter and the next one will be linked and sequential to this one. And yes Jessica, I am working on your request, I had it about half way done and then this one just wouldn't leave me alone until it was written, and unfortunately this gem took the first ones place lol And someone smack me if I'm wrong that Alex is left handed?

P.S the route they take to DC is the first google maps to pop up for NYC to DC. Yes I actually researched it lol

Detective Olivia Benson, dressed in her favorite black jeans and white cotton long-sleeved Henley (layered of course over a black tank top) grunted as she lifted and placed the third, yes third, large suitcase into the back of Alex's silver Lexus SUV, right next to her own single, small black duffle, why in the hell her girlfriend needed three suitcases for a four day trip, she had no idea. She stretched her neck muscles, pushed her sunglasses atop her head and shoving the sleeves of her shirt up to her elbows she reentered her girlfriend's apartment building.

"Alex!" She called as entered the third floor apartment. A blond ponytailed head poked out from the bathroom down the hall, toothbrush hanging from her mouth and glasses on, she had an eyeliner pen in her hand and one eye done. Olivia sighed, Alex also still wore the sexy super short shorts and the spaghetti strap tank she'd worn to bed. "We were supposed to be on the road in," she glanced at her watch, "10 minutes! It's a four and a half hour drive to DC!" Hands on her hips, Olivia stared her lover down. Women sometimes, really.

Alex removed the toothbrush from her mouth, "I know that, darling," she said in that sickeningly sweet tone. "But someone had to have wakeup sex…not that I'm complaining, and I'm almost done. Swear. Just gotta finish my makeup and get dressed. 15, I promise." She disappeared then back into the bathroom and Olivia could hear her finishing brushing her teeth.

Olivia sighed, really she'd lost all anger when she was reminded that, it was kinda her fault they were running behind. She knew it took Alex a bare minimum of 45 minutes to get ready in the morning, even just for jeans and a t-shirt, she didn't understand it, not when it took her ten minutes tops. But that was the price she paid for falling a woman of such class and taste. Not that she was complaining, not at all. And she could admit, that when she awoke Alex at 5:20 with a earth shattering orgasm, and spent the next 20 minutes having the favor returned, that is was pretty much her own fault that they had climbed out of bed ten minutes after the alarm went off. She moved then to lean against the bathroom door frame, there was something sexy about watching her woman get ready for outside life.

Alex had her glasses pushed atop her head and had her face inches from the mirror applying her eye liner, planning to keep it simple, just eyeliner and lip gloss. They were just driving to DC for the surprise birthday party Abbie Carmichael was throwing for her girlfriend of 9 months, Serena Southerlyn. They were all really close friends and Abbie had insisted they make it down for the party. Alex knew Abbie from the ADA's office before the, now, FDA had transferred to DC to take on the new position. Olivia knew Abbie better though, she'd tried a large portion of the SVU cases before Alex, and as happenstance would have it, had briefly dated. Serena on the other hand, Alex knew better then probably both women, as they had been roommates at Harvard for three years. She knew her girlfriend was watching her, Olivia took some perverse pleasure from watching her apply makeup, she didn't mind, it made her feel desired and any woman will tell you, that is not a bad thing. Especially when it's your lover.

Alex just let her watch and the couple remained silent, they enjoyed a very easygoing relationship. They shared a peace with each other that didn't always require constant conversation. Alex finished her makeup and tossed the pen into her travel makeup case sitting open on the vanity, she heard Olivia groan when she realized there would be ANOTHER bag to add to Alex's three already loaded. Sometimes she liked to torment her lover, she knew she easily could've packed what she needed into one smaller bag, like her lover, but what was the fun in that? Besides, she was ready for anything, and where Abbie was concerned? That was not a bad thing. If they had been flying Alex would've been better with packing, but Olivia, who hated flying, was the one who wanted to drive, claiming that she just enjoyed driving. Really, Alex knew she just loved any excuse to drive Alex's Lexus for more than 4 blocks of city driving.

*30 minutes later*

"Sorry, baby!" Alex squealed running out of the bedroom, giggling as her girlfriend chased her laughing. Hair still pulled into a pony tail she was now clad in washed out tight, semi ripped jeans and her black and white baseball t-shirt that said, '_You think this is sexy? You should see me in a power suit.' _It had been a custom ordered gift from Elliot for her latest birthday, (her 31st, ugh, it still made her cringe) and it was one of her favorite t-shirts. She flopped onto the couch to slip on the simple black flip flops she was carrying. Olivia flopped down next to her, playfully "tackling" her flat and stretching out over her body, Alex let a very undignified sound, a mix between a scream and a laugh. "I'm ready, I'm ready!" She was laughing fully now, she'd intentionally tormented her lover with the getting dressed process. Slowly stripping the shorts off and bending at the waist to lower them all the way to the floor, when they easily could've fallen there by themselves. She'd stretched languidly as she pulled the tight tank over her head. Then she'd made quite the show searching through her dresser for just the right "_road trip_" outfit, even though she'd known what she planned to wear the day before.

She'd then intentionally, slowly pulled on both the jeans and ¾ sleeve t-shirt, only pulling on a pair white bikini briefs and no bra. They'd be in the car mostly, and her breasts were small enough to not really worry about a bra when not in court and besides, she knew Olivia loved it when she went braless. Olivia shifted then, settling a thigh between hers and Alex moaned. Before slapping her lightly between her breasts, "I thought, you were in a hurry?" She asked suddenly serious and grinding up against her lover.

Olivia smiled wickedly, "I am, just offering you incentive. Sooner we get there…sooner you get off," she nipped playfully at Alex's lips. "Besides, you little minx, you're the one who had to tease," she pushed away then and stood, that sexy wicked grin still on her face. She grabbed Alex's makeup bag then and her locked case that held her personal weapon, a 9mm Beretta, she refused to go on trips without it, Alex thankfully understood. She quickly exited the apartment before Alex could protest. Alex lay on the couch and groaned, she'd asked for it she supposed. With a sigh she got up and followed her girlfriend from the apartment, being sure to lock up on the way out.

Alex sighed and surfed the radio stations for the fifth time in as many minutes, finally settling on a station playing a heavier Nickleback song. Olivia arched an eyebrow, but kept both eyes on the road. They were about an hour from NYC on I-95 S and Alex had starting getting restless shortly after they'd exited the Holland Tunnel. "Problem?" She asked, Alex wasn't usually this bad of a passenger.

"Yes," Alex huffed and folded her arms over her chest. She stared out the window and pouted.

"Okkk?" Olivia drew out the word, she couldn't understand why her girlfriend was upset, she'd been looking forward to the trip since Abbie had first asked them to come down.

Alex let her head flop against her headrest and closed her eyes, breathing deep. "You'll laugh," her voice was childishly petulant.

Olivia stole a glance then and had to hold in a chuckle at the picture the blond made. Much as she loved Alex in her suits, the blond was just so incredibly sexy in her casual wear. And you couldn't get much more casual then washed out rip jeans, baseball T, ponytail and the slim, oval sunglasses. Yes quite the sexy picture, when topped though with the pouty, petulant look? Downright adorable. "I won't, I'll try not to at least," she promised.

The frustrated blond sighed again and cracked an eye to glance at her lover, "I'm horny." Was all she said as she stabbed at the radio controls again.

Olivia groaned, not what she needed to hear, she'd already been regretting teasing the blond before they left, even if Alex had deserved it. Then she got a wicked idea, wouldn't exactly help herself but… she covered Alex's hand with her own, "Well then, why don't take care of the problem?" Olivia's tone left no mystery to what she meant, she moved their joined hands to rest on Alex's upper thigh and removed her hand. They'd just turned onto US 40 W and the road was mostly empty at 7am, she knew from experience that it would remain so for another hour or so.

Alex swallowed and glanced out window at the two other cars on road, miles ahead of them, glanced at her sexily smirking girlfriend, then down at her own hand that rested on her own thigh. Self-masturbation certainly wasn't new to the couple, nor was being in the same vicinity during. Alex even had a habit of rubbing her own clit while Olivia fucked her with their strap-on, '_Hmmm_,' Alex wondered if her girlfriend had thought to pack their only sex toy? It generally fell to the detective to pack it, Alex considered it a butch thing. She kept the thought to herself though, "Why, whatever do you mean?" Alex finally responded, playing coy.

"I mean," Olivia started, sliding her eyes over to glance at her lover who was looking at her and smiling devilishly. "Why don't grab that blanket from the backset. Slide those sexy jeans down around your ankles , and relieve the pressure yourself?" Olivia held back a groan at the thought of her own suggestion, quickly returning her full attention to the road.

Alex did groan audibly, the thought turned her on, "You serious?" She asked her lover, they'd never even played with car sex before, not even discussed it. Alex had just assumed that her cop girlfriend would be morally opposed to it.

The brunette chuckled, accurately assuming where her Alex's thoughts were. "Completely. I'm not touching you and you're not touching me. Besides, I'm trained to keep my focus," Olivia smiled knowingly when she heard Alex shift uncomfortably in the leather seat. A sure sign that she was really getting 'uncomfortable' now.

The blond felt every bit of moisture leave her mouth and settle between her thighs, she reached into the back seat and pulled the blanket to the front. "One condition, though?' Alex asked, suddenly shy. When her girlfriend quirked a brow she continued, "Talk me through it, at least to start? What you would be doing if you could?" She slid her seat back and reclined the back down, giving herself space.

Olivia felt her breath catch in her chest, "Of course, baby. Whatever you need." Olivia glanced over as Alex spread the blanket across her lap, tucking it under her to soak up any '_leakage'_ and she shivered when she heard the telltale sound of a zipper. She shifted her eyes back to the road as Alex shimmied out of the tight jeans and pushed both them and her underwear to the floorboard and let her legs fall apart. Alex licked her lips and looked at her lover, who had both hands firmly on the wheel and her gaze completely focused on the road. She reached up and over then to tangle her fingers in the semi shaggy locks and massage her lover's scalp with a firm touch, "I love you," was the simple statement that fell from her lips.

The brunette, groaned and leaned into the scalp massage, Alex knew how much she liked that, how much it turned her on, "I love you too, baby." She let a hand fall then to the blonde's blanket covered thigh, she squeezed lightly once before returning her hand to the wheel. Alex removed her own hand then and let it rest on her own thigh, awaiting instruction. "First, I'd touch your breasts. Feel their weight and rub my palms across your nipples, just once though."

Alex let her eyes slide shut and slid both hands under her shirt, and palmed her own breasts. Brushing her own nipples, just once as directed, then moved back to a firm massage. "I'd roll the left one between my fingers." Alex rolled and pinched the nipple, gasping at the jolt it sent to her clit. She felt more wetness settle between her legs. "Then your right." Alex moaned. "Both now." Alex sighed as the warm pleasure spread through her.

Olivia swallowed, fuck, this was hotter then she'd imagined. "I'd let a hand trail up and down your stomach, teasing you lightly." Alex let her left, dominant hand trail teasingly down her toned stomach, tracing the lines and swirling around her belly button, just the way she knew her lover would, the way she always did. She moved her right hand to massage her left breast, lost enough in the moment to begin moving independently. "I'd let my hand play over the sensitive skin across your hips," Alex trailed her fingertips from one hip to the other, her breath coming in short pants now and her hand had stilled, gripping her breast and squeezing, just how Olivia knew she loved it.

The detective shifted in her seat, her clit was starting to throb against the rough cotton of her boxers. "I'd let a hand down your thigh," she glanced over, gulping as she watched the telltale movement beneath blanket as Alex followed her direction. "Then down the other," Olivia snapped her eyes back to the road and licked her lips, suddenly thirsty and cursing the fact that they hadn't packed water for the road.

Alex moaned loudly this time as her hand trailed down her right thigh, letting her nails scratch lightly on the way up, she shivered as goose bumps rose. She massaged her breast then, switching to the other one and rolling the nipple between thumb and middle finger. She arched into her own touch and panted out her lover's name. Olivia groaned as her name fell from Alex's lips, God, why had this seemed like such a good idea, when she couldn't touch her? '_Oh, well. Carpe Diem,'_ she thought. "Now, I'd run a single finger through your wetness, circling your clit on the upstroke."

Alex let her finger slide through her wetness and circle, repeated the process and moaned. She dipped into herself, swirling stretching her opening just a little. She moaned and thrust against her hand. Olivia gave an answering moan, "Just do what feels good, baby." She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep her voice even, thankfully Alex seemed far enough gone that she didn't mind.

The blond slowly pumped that single finger into herself, once, twice, three times. She circled her clit again, brushing over the tip on the third. She shivered as a cold chill raced down her spine, exploding with a hot flash that raced back up. Her whole body flushed then, she could feel the heat spreading up her chest and into her cheeks. She dipped two fingers in this time and pumped in time with the hand now roughly massaging her left breast. Her breath came in raspy pants now, a light sheen of sweat cover her body and she was thrusting against herself wantonly. She let the hand that had been massaging her breast trail down now, let slide through the wetness as she pumped in and out with her other, scooped her own wetness and slid slender fingers against her clit. Pumping in and out faster now, rubbing circles ever faster around her clit, circling closer until she was rubbing against it directly.

She let out a sob, "God, 'Liv. So good." She was fast approaching her climax and pumped faster, rubbed quicker, thrust harder. So close, she was so fucking close.

Olivia listened to her lover pant and moan and groan. Listened to the words tumbling from her mouth. Alex had always had a very dirty mouth during sex, much to Olivia's delighted surprise their first time, and now was no exception. When yet another moaned, 'fuck,' left her lover's lips, Olivia couldn't take it anymore. She glanced in the rearview, empty road as far as she could see, she quickly pulled the SUV over onto the shoulder.

Alex pumped faster, the wet sounds issuing from between her legs almost as stimulating as the feeling rushing through her. She was so close, so fucking close. "Come for me," Olivia's voice in her ear made her jump and cry out as her orgasm slammed through her at the words. Lips claimed hers then and a hot tongue demanded entrance, she let it in and groaned, thrusting up against her own hands drawing out her own pleasure. She withdrew the hand from inside herself, still gently rubbing her throbbing and tangled it roughly in dark locks, very nearly crying out into the kiss and intensity of her orgasm. She stilled finally and relaxed back into her seat, arousal darkened blue eyes fluttered open, she glanced out the window and noted that they were pulled over. She smile satedly, "Hmmmm, that was amazing. Not as amazing the real thing, but amazing," she tangled her hand with her girlfriends then and brought it to her lips for a kiss letting her eyes drift shut she let their joined hands rest comfortably on the center console.

"Yes, yes it was. Incredibly." She placed another kiss on her lover's lips. She glanced into the rearview as a car sped past, keeping their hands entwined she flipped on the turn signal and pulled back onto the road. Quickly reaching her comfortable five miles over the limit and setting the cruise. Her pants and boxers were incredibly tight against her throbbing clit and it was still at least two hours DC. She sighed contentedly despite the nearly painful arousal and glanced over at Alex, who had drifted into a sated cat nap, something she ironically only did after a daytime orgasm. At night she was good for…well to date they'd made it to six before she'd start to drift off. Olivia smiled to herself and let her thoughts drift a little blue box in her duffle. She'd had to sign her soul away for what was is in it, but absolutely couldn't wait to see the blonde's face when she presented her with the engagement ring and the question that went with it.

End! R&R! Next chapter should be up by the end of the weekend!


	4. Chapter 4

Shared Memories.

Kai

Summary: Another installment to the Demons of Desire series. This one has Alex and Olivia in DC for a surprise birthday party for Serena. Smut follows.

Rating: Gonna plead the fifth. Y'all know what I write by now lol

Pairing: Alex/Olivia and Abbie/Serena

Warning: While there isn't exactly group sex involved…our two lovely couples do find themselves copulating in the same room, with a little bit of mixing in the beginning. If this is distasteful to you…you have been warned to skip this chapter We also deal with female ejaculation, fair warning lol

Disclaimer: We all know who owns all parties involved.

Author's note: You can place this one pretty much anywhere in the Demons of Desire timeline (which, I'm thinking is about to branch into an AU lol more than it already is). I have not watched the Original Law & Order, I only know the Abbie and Serena characters from the first season of SVU and fanfics. If I have their characters off, I am very sorry, consider it part of that AU lol Fair warning, do not read this where you shouldn't. Not to brag but it left even me fairly….well you know.

It was just after 11 by the time detective Olivia Benson pulled the silver Lexus SUV up next to the guarded entrance for the belowground parking garage of the 12 story, block sized apartment building. There was a tall, dark and intimidating guard dressed in a black uniform that had SECURITY stitched in white over his right breast pocket and his last name (Caliper) stitched over the left, standing next to a glass enclosed guardhouse. He approached the driver side window as Olivia lowered it. She eyed the butt of the service weapon holstered to his hip, she'd bet a lot of things that he was ex-military. He just stood there, looking into the SUV through his dark mirrored sunglasses. Olivia took the silent hint and produced her wallet flipping it open so he could see both her driver's license and incidentally her NYPD badge, "Olivia Benson and Alex Cabot. We're visiting Abbie Carmichael for the weekend," he nodded, slightly loosening up upon seeing the badge.

"Of course detective, Ms. Carmichael called down earlier and left your names. Unfortunately though, protocol requires I see your ID as well Ms. Cabot?" He had the decency to add a regretful tone to his voice as he nodded apologetically at Alex.

Alex let out a sigh and twisted into the backseat to retrieve her purse, sometimes she hated being the feminine one in their relationship. At least if Olivia had been too, she'd have struggled with a purse as well. But no, just flip out that damn wallet and "accidently" flash her badge. Alex rolled her eyes as she dug through her purse, finally retrieving her wallet that had, as always, magically settled on the bottom of the bag. She looked up to find both and Olivia and Caliper staring at her bemusedly. "Shut up, you," Alex said softly to Olivia smiling to soften the harshness of her words and handed Olivia her ID which she in turn handed to Caliper.

He nodded and handed her back the piece of plastic, he cleared his throat then, "Just one more thing detective," she arched an eyebrow and looked at him expectantly. "Are you carrying?"

"Yes but I have my private CCP, the guns packed in the back though." She couldn't believe it! This was getting ridiculous! Had Abbie been elected president and they missed it?

He nodded, "Of course, I'm sure you do. I just had to ask, we have to make a note in the log if a registered weapon enters the building. You're free to go, I'll let Ms. Carmichael know you've arrived. You're looking for spot 721 guest A," he stepped back and pressed a button on a box attached to his hip and the four, solid steel security posts lowered into the concrete. Olivia put the SUV in gear and pulled in, following the posted signs she guided them towards the space, Abbie was standing in the middle of the space and stepped to the driver's side as the silver SUV parked.

As soon as Olivia stepped from the vehicle Abbie wrapped her in a hug, "Good to see you, Benson!" Abbie laughed, roughly slapping the strong back.

Olivia coughed at the sudden impact, "Good to see you too, Carmichael," she moved towards the back of the SUV and used the fob to pop the back hatch.

"Alex!" Abbie pulled her into a hug as well, notably more gentle, Olivia observed with smirk.

"What's with the security Abbie?" Alex asked as Olivia hefted the luggage out of the back.

Abbie eyed the three large bags, the smaller duffle, makeup case and hard shell case that held Olivia's personal weapon. "God, Alex, you guys are only staying until Tuesday right?' Abbie notably avoided the question. Olivia let it slip, for now.

Alex rolled her eyes and with hands on her hips indignantly responded, "The hell makes you think their mine? Maybe Olivia over packed," the innocent grin on the blonde's face gave her away though.

Abbie shrugged, "We all know she's "the guy"," Olivia opened her mouth to protest, "Don't bother 'Liv, we all know it's true," Olivia's mouth snapped shut and she shrugged. "Besides, that duffle has NYPD stenciled on the side, not really your style Alex." Abbie tossed over her shoulder as she hefted one of the larger bags and led the way towards a set of elevator doors. Alex grabbed her make up case and Olivia's duffle, grinned and started after Abbie, intentionally throwing an extra swing into her hips. Olivia groaned and rolled her eyes, before slinging the gun case over her head by its carry strap, picking up the two large bags and taking off after them.

The elevator ride up was quiet with Abbie rocking back and forth while she grinned her best shit eating grin. Alex just stared at her like she was nuts and Olivia glared at her in a very, shut up, manner. With a ding they finally reached the seventh floor, the doors opened and Abbie bowed deep and waved Alex out first. Olivia smacked her in the back of the head, "Would you stop! She's gonna know some things up!" She hissed quietly.

Abbie rubbed her head contritely and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I'm just so excited!"

Alex turned back then, "You goofs coming?" She asked from Abbie's door that she'd just arrived at. The two brunette's hastily made their way down the hallway and Abbie keyed a four digit number into a keypad and opened the door to very spacious apartment, with its honeyed wood floors, vaulted ceilings, two bedrooms and one bathroom. Alex eyed the living room appraisingly, with its two cream colored, over-stuffed couches and a clearly, overused, brown leather barca-lounger, that really didn't fit in with the modern motif of the apartment. A cherry stained, rectangle coffee table sat in the center and a large tv sat against the far wall facing the recliner.

Olivia eyed the door, this wasn't their first trip to DC, but they hadn't been to Abbie's apartment before and she was finding the security more and more curious. "Hey, Abbie?" She started as Abbie made her way to a large window and pulled the blinds open.

"That's why," she gestured out the window. Alex sucked in a breath, she hadn't realized from the angle they'd entered the city and building, but Abbie's apartment seemed as though it was sitting on top of the Whitehouse. It was actually across the street and over a block away, but close enough that it had an easy sight line of the front lawn. "And combine that with my building basically being all federal, just about every resident in this building is in some way, involved in government. Mostly attorneys and lawyers, but there's a few unmarried judges. Rumor has it that, the ninth floor even houses some CIA operatives." Abbie smiled at the look on both women's faces. Everything made sense now. "They take security very serious. After 9/11 they put in that whole system at the entrance and then a few months ago another FDA was almost killed in her own apartment, when she failed to win her case against a drug smuggler. They installed those digital locks then, code gets changed once a month, it's all ridiculously safe."

Olivia dropped her bags next to where Alex and Abbie had set the others down, she moved then to stand behind Alex and wrapping her arms around her, she held her close as they appreciated the view. Abbie, who had seen this vista more times then she could count, turned her gaze to her friends. They really were perfect for each other, Alex wrapped in the detective's strong arms and hugging back best she could, her head laid back resting on a shoulder. Olivia resting her chin on a shoulder of Alex's, they looked so damn comfortable with each other. Abbie was so happy she'd finally pulled her head out of ass and turned her relationship with Serena into something serious. Watching the couple in front of her however, made her miss her deeply, she couldn't wait for her girlfriends plane, that would arrive around eight that night. Eight hours from now, Abbie groaned, at least she had Olivia's plan to keep her mind off her difficult long distance relationship.

Alex pulled away then, "I'm going to go freshen up before we head back out," she announced, grabbing her makeup bag and heading for the bathroom. Their prearranged plan was to eat lunch, take in the monuments and then pick up Serena. Alex was still puzzled on how they were going to explain their presence without ruining the surprise party the next day. But that was Abbie's problem not her and Olivia's.

They heard the bathroom door shut and Abbie hopped up and down a few times, "Did you bring it? Can I see it?" Her enthusiasm was contagious and Olivia broke out in a massive grin.

"Of course! Your plan doesn't work without mine! Let's get the bags into the bedroom though." They quickly had the bags moved into Abbie's large spare room that doubled as her home office, with its queen sized bed in one and corner and large desk in the other. Olivia dug through her NYPD duffle, finally pulling out the blue Tiffany's box. The two women had devised the perfect plan, Alex had a lot sentimental memories from DC, having spent a lot of time there with her father. So the brunettes had come up with a fool proof plan to get Alex to DC for a good reason and subsequently throw a surprise party for Serena. Both blonde's thought they were here for the other, it was all very perfectly planned out.

Abbie held her breath as Olivia opened the box, the ring was simple, but absolutely perfect for Alex. With its solid white gold band and single, carrot and a half round cut diamond, it's simplicity took her breath away. "Ohh, Olivia it's perfect! How much?" She snatched the box from the detective and held it in the sunlight, watching the beams reflect off the precious metal and gem.

Olivia pried the box back out of Abbie's hands, "More than I probably should have, but she's worth it." Olivia laughed, refusing to give Abbie a number. "Ready for your part this plan?" She asked.

Abbie moved to her messy, but organized desk and pushed papers around, finally holding up a small, silver, digital camera by its carry strap, "You betcha." They heard the bathroom door open then and they both jumped, Abbie shoving the camera into her jeans pocket and Olivia snapping the ring box shut and shoving it into her jeans pocket. She pulled her leather jacket from her bag and held it over the conspicuous bulge it left in her pocket.

Alex eyed the two women suspiciously, they were up to something, she was officially sure of it. She couldn't decide though, if she should be concerned or not. "Ready? I'm starved," the blond set her bag down, and pulled her jacket from another bag

The brunettes nodded guiltily "Walking ok?" Abbie asked, taking Alex by the elbow and drawing the blonde's attention to her instead of Olivia, who slipped her jacket on and surreptitiously transferred the ring box to her jacket pocket. After agreeing to the walk the three women left the apartment.

They'd settled on a smallish local restaurant, just a block from the apartment and after enjoying a leisurely lunch of soup, sandwiches and conversation, they made their way the few blocks towards the monuments.

They walked around the Washington monument, upon reaching the side facing Lincoln and the reflection pool, Alex stopped and just faced the distant monument. Lincoln was the first monument her father had brought her too. She'd been seven years old and it was one of the first times she could remember her father taking the time to just be with her. His work as a recently elected senator kept him busier than his law career before, it was also one of the last times she remembered being happy with her father. He'd been killed in car accident the following year. Alex had always felt a special connection to both the city and that monument since.

Olivia and Abbie stood back a ways and left Alex to her private moment. Olivia couldn't help appreciating the sight Alex made, even if she knew the melancholy place her thoughts were. The wind had started blowing about halfway up the small knoll the Washington monument was, and the blonde's ponytailed hair whipped about her face. Her cheeks were touched with pink from the cool April temperature, and her butter soft, tan leather jacket was cinched tight.

Abbie leaned in close to Olivia, least Alex over hear, "So, you nervous?" She queried, knowing that 'go time' for Olivia's plan was drawing ever nearer.

Olivia swallowed deeply, "Hell yes. Abbie, what if she says, no?" The hint of nervous panic was evident in her voice.

The long haired brunette smiled and shoulder bumped her friend, "Are you kidding? You guys are like…perfect, soul mate, love of your lives, type of in love." Abbie lowered her head then, "I just hope that one day I'll get the chance to do this with Serena," she trailed off her voice full of unspoken pain.

"Hey," Olivia returned the shoulder bump, "You love her, right?" Abbie nodded. "That's all that matters. That and that she loves you too. Which I'm reasonably certain she does." She put an arm around the other woman's shoulders and pulled her into a comforting sideways hug. Abbie briefly laid her head on Olivia's shoulder, returning the hug, before the two women pulled apart and cleared their throats, unaccustomed to the amount of shared feelings between them.

Alex turned then and pushing her melancholy thoughts aside focused on the good ones. She met the other two somewhere in between, placing a chaste but loving kiss on the warm lips of her lover and linking her hand with Olivia's, she said, "Ready to move on?" The three women then started the one mile walk to Lincoln.

They made their way up the stairs and into the memorial, the time of year and time of day left the building semi empty, with only a few people milling around, mostly locals and a few families. They walked around, taking in the side rooms and the writing on the walls, wandered slowly towards the monument its self. Standing before the giant reproduction, Alex trailed her hand along one of the security ropes wistfully, remembering standing, in almost this very spot when she was seven. High atop her father's shoulders and in awe of the giant stone man, she turned then and as always lost her breath at what she claimed was the best view in city. Looking out over the reflection pool, past the WWII memorial and all the way to the Washington monument with the Smithsonian buildings lining the national mall along the way.

Together they exited and started down the steps, they'd made it a dozen steps down, when Olivia stopped Alex with a hand on her arm. Olivia moved to face her, standing a few steps down. Abbie subtly moved away, keeping a wide berth and readying her camera. A massive grin stretching her mouth.

Olivia cleared her throat and her face flushed just a tad with emotion. "Baby? What's the matter?" Alex stroked her cheek softly.

Olivia cleared her throat again, she could do this, wanted to do this. She took the hand stroking her cheek and clasping it in both hands, held it to her chest. "Alex, I've been in love with you pretty much since we first met," Alex opened her mouth to say something, but Olivia placed a finger over her lips, 'No, let me get this out." Olivia took a deep breath, "You've changed me for the better. Brought more happiness to my life then I ever thought possible," She stifled back the rising lump in her throat, who knew this would be so hard. "The truth is, I can't imagine my life without you." She released the hand she still held and dug into her pocket, Alex's eyes widened and she vaguely registered and camera flash, 'Damn tourists,' she thought. Her eyes lit up when she saw the small blue box in her lover's hand. Olivia settled to one knee (not comfortable or easy on the steps) and another flash went off, tears in both her's and Alex's eyes she opened the case, another damn flash. Alex was ready to shove that camera up someone's ass. "Alexandra Jayne Cabot, will do me the distinct honor of marrying me?"

In that moment a thousand camera flashes could've gone and Alex wouldn't have given a damn, tears streamed down her face and a massive grin split her face. She pulled Olivia up and into a searing kiss, wrapping her arms around the woman's shoulders and tangling her hands in the short hair. She heard clapping and broke from the kiss to look, Abbie stood a ways away grinning like an idiot and waving a digital camera. A handful of people had stopped to watch the proposal, and upon their kiss had applauded their congratulations.

"Alex?" Olivia voice drew attention back. "Caaaan I assume that was a yes?"

Alex laughed a deep and throaty laugh, "God, yes! Nothing would make me happier!" Olivia sniffed back her own tears and pulling away from Alex she removed the ring from its box and taking Alex's left hand in hers she slid the ring onto her ring finger. More applause and then people turned back to their own business.

Alex giggled gleefully, in a very unAlex Cabot way, and inspected the ring, cursing herself for leaving her glasses back at the apartment, "Oh, 'Liv, it's absolutely perfect!" She pulled the brunette into another scorching kiss. Abbie snapped a few more pictures of the newly engaged couple and after they pulled apart again, she walked the few feet back.

"Congratulations you guys!" She laughed happily and pulled both women into a hug.

Finally it dawned on Alex, "You guys planned this didn't you?"

"Guilty," Abbie held up her hands. "Olivia sent me an e-mail, wanting help to get you here without suspect, ironically it was just a day before I was going to e-mail you about Serena's birthday."

Olivia took over the story, "So it became this great plan, to get you here you under the guise of Serena's party, and to get Serena here to celebrate our engagement." She finished the story and pulled Alex into another deep kiss.

Abbie glanced at her watch, "Speaking of guys and I hate to break up the love fest, but its 6:30. We should probably head for the Metrorail and the airport." She regretfully announced.

Alex squealed, another unAlex Cabot noise, "Ohhh! I can't wait to show Serena my ring!" Moving to stand next to her fiancée, she held her hand out in front of her. Linking arms with Olivia she briefly rested her head on a shoulder, "Thank you," she murmured as they started walking.

Olivia stroked the blond hair and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Why baby?" She asked genuinely curious.

Alex breathed the cool air in deep as another radiant smile broke across her face, "For all this. Knowing how much the place would mean to me. Knowing how much it would mean, to be looking out over the view, even if my eyes never left you," Alex laughed then and wrapped her in hug as they reached the base of the stairs.

Olivia hugged her back, "I wanted this to be special, when I first started thinking about it, I immediately knew I wanted to do it here." Abbie impatiently tugged them along then, suddenly very much wanting to see and hold her girlfriend.

Once on the subway they settled in for the ride, Abbie observing the couple from her seat behind theirs. They sat with Alex's head on Olivia's shoulder and they were snuggled down contentedly, whispering sweet words back and forth. Alex, every once in a while would bring her hand up and admire the shining ring in the clinical subway lights. After which she'd snuggle even closer and a faint, delighted giggle could be heard. Abbie sighed, yes, she very much wished and hoped that one day, that would be her and Serena. One thing was for sure though, the deliriously in love couple, made her miss her girlfriend and she could not wait to hold her in her arms. She looked up then as the car slowed, her subconscious having been counting their stops, and double checking the signs as they pulled into the station. She nudged Olivia in the back, "Hey lovebirds, this is our stop." She glanced down at her watch, 7:30. Perfect.

By the time they made it to where they needed to be in the airport, it just five minutes 'til eight, Abbie's phone went off and she found a text message waiting for her. '_Just landed, baby. Be out soon. And the answer is?'. _Abbie smiled and quickly typed back, '_Awesome, we're right next to the AmWay bag check carousel. She said yes!'._

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Really? Don't tell me you subscribed to that whole texting thing."

Alex playful smacked at her, "Don't listen to her, she's just jealous, she isn't exactly the master of all things technological." She leaned in and kissed her lover then, "But I still love you," Alex sighed then and linked their arms. She very much couldn't wait to get dinner over and Olivia alone in Abbie's spare room tonight. Minutes passed and they all waited expectantly for the second blond to join their small group.

Abbie impatiently look at her watch again and was just about to text Serena again when familiar arms wrapped around her waist from behind, sliding under her jacket and squeezing tight. "Hey, baby." A warm voice sounded in her ear. Abbie turned and enveloped the woman in a tight hug burying her face in the soft blond hair and breathing deep. She pulled back then and kissed her girlfriend deeply, begging entrance with her tongue and very thoroughly kissing the woman, when it was granted. When they pulled apart both their faces were flushed.

Placing a hand against Abbie's chest, Serena inhaled deeply of Abbie's, polo sport cologne, "Not that I mind, but what brought that on?" She placed another kiss across warm lips.

Abbie shrugged, her arms still wrapped around the blonde's waist, "Just watching those two all day, made me realize how much I miss you, need you and want you." Abbie nodded her head towards the two New Yorkers, who stood a few feet away, talking softly amongst themselves.

"Oh, baby." Serena tightened her grip on her lover, "I miss you too, every day. As to the needing and wanting? I think we can take of _that_ later tonight," when Abbie opened her mouth to say something, Serena silenced with a finger to her mouth, "I know baby, I know. I feel the same way, I'm just scared. You know?" Abbie nodded and drew things back to their more playful nature by capturing the finger held against her lips between even white teeth, flicking the tip with her tongue, she released it.

Grinning wickedly she nodded, "Yes, later tonight. All. Night. Long." Both women had always had a very active sex life and their life together was no different. Even when they weren't in the same city they often put good _use_ to phone lines, text messages and instant messengers.

With a needy grin Serena planted another kiss on her girlfriend's lips and pulling away she turned her attention to Alex, "Let me see?" She squealed moving to embrace her old college roommate and one of her best friends. Pulling away then, to inspect the shinning engagement ring held out for her perusal. She held the hand in hers and turned it this way, then that way. "Very nicely done, detective," she purred to the blushing brunette next to Alex.

"Thanks," the tough cop replied gruffly.

Abbie stepped up and ruffled her short hair, "C'mon, you old softy," she snagged Abbie's bag from the carousal and pulled Olivia along, Alex and Serena trailing a little behind, arms linked and excitedly chatting back and forth about wedding plans. Olivia groaned, realizing it was just starting, 'God, what had she done?' She thought ruefully when she heard something about three photographers and a 12 piece orchestral something. Abbie laughed then, "That's what you get for marrying both, money and a femme."

It was 9:15 by the time they had dropped Serena's bag at the apartment and entered the small, elegant and crowded, Mexican restaurant just a block from the apartment. Abbie stepped up to the hostess stand, "Four, under Carmichael for 9:30."

The hostess, a cute, short, amply stacked, red head, nodded, "It'll be just a few minutes, you can wait at the bar and I'll page you," she gestured to the long bar located in a dimly lit alcove behind her. She bent forward then feeling around under the podium and both blonde's simultaneously smacked their brunette's in the back of the head, when their eyes strayed too far south towards the hostess' straining _assets, _that were put even more on display by her movement_. _ Oblivious to the attention her breasts had received she handed Abbie a flat, square, black box, trying to figure out why both blondes were now glaring at her. Both the detective and FDA had the good graces to look chagrined, as they led their blondes towards the bar with a hand to the small of their backs.

"A budlight and an Acapulco gold with patron silver," Olivia ordered from the bartender for herself and Alex, as she fished through her wallet to pull a few bills out, a hand covered hers.

"Add a corona and a patron silver cosmo to that." Abbie nodded at the bartender, "I've got the first round, we are celebrating your engagement after all," Abbie's eyes twinkled as she ordered hers and Serena's drinks. "Tequila huh? You dog, you." She laid money on the bar as the bartender set the drinks down.

Olivia shrugged innocently, "Acapulco Gold is her favorite mixed drink, Abbie. Besides, said the pot to the kettle," They retrieved their drinks and weaved their way through the bar towards the small table they'd left their women at.

Abbie grinned sideways at her, "And we both know what tequila does to Alex and Serena," Olivia again shrugged innocently. "It's ok, I picked up a bottle of patron silver yesterday for the girls and a bottle of jack for us, figured we'd play a new game I just learned." Abbie had that sly smile, that many people had learned to fear.

Two hours later, after amazing food, a few more drinks between them and an embarrassing moment when Alex had to ask Olivia to read the menu for her, (see if she ever left her glasses packed away again), the pleasantly buzzed couples were ready to head back to the apartment. Playing the part of the chivalrous butches, the brunette's helped the blondes into their jackets. Alex, already feeling a warm buzz from the two drinks she'd consumed, turned in her lover's arms and kissed her, effortlessly sliding a warm tongue out to meet her fiancée's. They both groaned when one of Alex's hands snaked down to cup a firm, muscled cheek of her lover's ass, they finally separated, not willing to give the watching patrons any more of a show. Smiling shyly, Alex hid her blushing face in Olivia's neck. While Alex usually liked the way tequila made her so uninhibited, it always made their sex twice as passionate and intense, she cursed it also, for it wasn't discriminating in where it affected her, in public or private.

Abbie laughed at the display, "Come on, you two. Let's get back to my place, there's more tequila there, Alex." She laughed when Alex's head turned and peaked at her, she wrapped an arm around Serena's waist and led them from the restaurant and towards her apartment. Abbie couldn't wait to get back to the apartment, she had feeling that it was going to be a very interesting night, and besides, she'd definitely be getting laid later. That always made a good night.

After they entered the apartment and hung up their jackets, Abbie moved into the kitchen and pulled the sealed bottle of silver patron and jack daniels from the freezer. A thin layer of frost forming over both bottles almost instantly, "Why don't you guys go change into comfy clothes? You're gonna love this game, you too Serena," her thick, honeyed voice starting to reveal more of her Texas accent, it never failed that the more alcohol she consumed the thicker and more pronounced it became. She pulled four shot glasses from a cabinet and carried her bounty into the living room. Went back and pulled a six pack of corona and one of budlight, carried them back. Setting it all on the coffee table situated between the two couches, she moved to the tv and popped a DVD into the player, before going to join Serena in her bedroom to change.

While Abbie gathered stuff up, Alex allowed Olivia to pull her into the bedroom. Once the door was closed she pushed Alex up against the door and kissed her, hard. Tongue demanding entrance, hands roaming, caressing, groping, pulling the shirt over her head. Alex's breath came in pants when they pulled apart so Olivia could pull the shirt over her head. As Olivia spun them around and pushed her towards the bed, Alex pulled both Olivia's over shirt and under shirt over her head and tossed them towards a corner, claiming her lips in another passionate kiss. As soon as Alex's legs hit the edge of the bed, she lifted and firmly planted Alex on the bed, following as she laid the blond back, covering her body with her own, settling between her fiancée's thighs. She rolled her hips down, Alex rolled hers up, both groaned at the friction. Suddenly frantic hands were pulling at Olivia's belt, nearly ripping it from its loops, maybe it was the tequila, the emotion, the need to feel her lover's weight on top of her, she didn't know, "Baby," she gasped out as she finally got the jeans open and realized that somehow in her struggle to get Olivia's pants open she'd missed the brunette undoing hers. A warm hand had snaked inside and was now teasing her clit, "Baby," she tried again, "Did you bring it?" She gasped as two fingers entered her.

Olivia moaned at both the wetness and the suggestion of Alex's question. Suddenly someone banged loudly on the door, "Come on, you two. Save the engagement fucking for later!" Abbie's disembodied voice sounded.

Both Alex and Olivia, collapsed against each other then, giggling. "Coming!" Olivia shouted back, which cause them both to burst into laughter again.

"Better not be on my desk!" Abbie teased back through door.

Alex mumbled something against Olivia's neck about killing Abbie, the detective laughed and climbed off the bed. Stripping off the rest of her clothing she pulled a pair of pj pants and a tank top out of her bag. Alex slid off the bed with a groan, "After her stupid game, we are so finishing this," She opened one of her three bags and pulled a t-shirt and a pair of silky maroon boxers out.

Olivia laughed, then frowned, "When did you steal those? I've been looking for them!" She indignantly questioned.

Alex grinned, "You left them at my place last month, I like sleeping in them…" she trailed off then, her face flushing.

Olivia finished pulling her clothes on, then stepped up to her, "I think that's adorable, and damn sexy," She knelt to the floor and pulled Alex's jeans and underwear down, helping her step out of them. Taking the boxers from her, she slid them up the blonde's long legs and stood, "Just to answer your question, by the way," she leaned in to nuzzle the creamy neck before her, "Yes, I packed it," she nipped at the blondes pulse point before pulling away. Placing a quick kiss to her fiancée's lips, she turned and left the room. Alex growled her frustration into the empty room and pulled her t-shirt over her head. After that, more tequila was definitely in order. She dug through her makeup case and after retrieving her glasses case she sauntered out of the room.

Abbie was cracking the tequila bottle open and pouring out two shots of the clear liquor, two shots of whiskey already poured and sitting on the table. Abbie and Serena had settled on the floor on one side of the coffee table and Olivia was on the other. Abbie waited until Alex had settled next to Olivia, then she picked up her shot and gestured for the others to. "To Alex and Olivia! Congratulations, you'll make a wonderful, old married couple!" Abbie laughed at her own joke, glasses clinked and they all downed their shots in single a fluid motion. Abbie took a pull from a corona and Serena, took it from her for a drink too. Alex set her glass down and pulled Olivia's beer from her before she could take a chasing swig and pulled her into a kiss, groaning at the taste, the mixing of her tequila and Olivia's whiskey.

"Hey, hey!" Abbie called over, "We gotta at least make it halfway through this," she plucked the remote off the couch behind her and hit play.

"Alright, fine. Hows this work?" Alex leaned into Olivia when the detective wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders.

Abbie rubbed her hands together, "Ok, we're watching this movie, and every time something's said that could be a 'that's what she said' or double entendre, you call "shot". Movie pauses, if you call it first, no shot, but everyone else has to. If you call it at the same time as someone else, you have do a body shot off that person. But for the sake of our relationships, in the instance of cross couple body shots, the other halves get to call where the shots taken from and who gives/takes them. Like all body shots, no hands!" Abbie prattled off.

Alex gaped at her, "Are you already drunk?" She queried suspiciously, nose scrunching as she squinted, trying to read Abbie's expression.

Abbie laughed, "Nope co-worker told me about it, and I just added a few rules to keep our relationships and friendships intact. And put your damn glasses on, you're so blind," Abbie was quite proud of herself, the Abbie from even a year ago wouldn't have even thought to change the rules up.

"Fine, I'm game. If Olivia is," Alex finally gave in, opening her glasses case and putting her them on, she really was nearly blind up close. "What's the movie?" Alex asked after Olivia nodded her consent to the game. Abbie nodded to the tv and Alex groaned, "How old are you?" She asked when the menu screen for Shrek appeared.

Abbie just giggled, "Just get comfy and get ready to drink," Alex rolled eyes but settled in next to Olivia, even going so far as to pull the pony tail band out of her hair and letting it hang free for the first time that day, she tossed it on the table and leaned against her lover. When Olivia's fingers automatically went to her hair and began to comb the tangles out, she moaned at the delicious feeling.

"Shot!" Abbie voice sounded loudly, causing both women to jump. "Haa! Drink up ladies!" Abbie hit pause and poured out the shots, "You too, love," she pushed the shots to three women.

Serena picked up her shot and quirked an eyebrow, "You saying I'm no lady, counselor?" She downed the shot as Olivia and Alex downed theirs.

Abbie's smile faltered, shit, now what'd she get herself into? "No! Just…uhhh…I didn't mean that you weren't…"

Serena laughed, "Just playing, baby, relax." Abbie smiled into her lover's eyes, and jumped, startled when the next word out of lover's mouth was, "Shot!" She did however realize that another voice had sounded at the same time. Abbie hit pause and looked across the table to find Alex blushing adorably, Serena had a matching contrite blush upon her face.

Abbie grinned at Olivia, "Who gives? I'll pick where?" She asked the detective.

Olivia had the grace to blush as well, but answered anyway, "Alex off Serena," she mumbled. She supposed that she probably shouldn't find the idea hot. But she was human and while she was hopelessly in love with Alex she couldn't deny that Serena was very attractive.

Abbie's smile deepened, she was really starting to feel her four beers from dinner and now two shots of whiskey, "Set the glass in that delicious cleavage," both blondes blushed a deeper shade of crimson. Abbie glanced over at the other brunette, wanting to make sure she wasn't crossing any lines the detective wasn't comfortable with. Olivia just smiled and nodded at her, obviously feeling her own alcohol as well.

Alex smiled then, at Serena, if this was how their lover's wanted to play, fine, two or four could play at this game. The blondes shared a smile and Olivia poured the shot, the two women crawled on hands and knees to the end of the table, in front of the recliner. "Just like that frat party, junior year?" Alex whispered.

Serena grinned and nodded. God, that had been a party, she leaned back then bracing herself with her hands behind her.

Alex retrieved the shot glass that Abbie slid across the table at them, she carefully situated the glass to rest in the cleavage revealed by Serena's spaghetti strap tank top. With a final glance at the brunettes steadfastly watching them, they adorably both took identical long pulls from their beers, setting them back down all in an even, matched move. Alex smiled then, still on her hands and knees she held her hair back with one hand and straddling the other woman's legs, she stretched over Serena's reclined body, lowered her head and captured the glass in her mouth. She pulled it from the other blonde's cleavage and sitting back, tipped her head back, downing the shot. She took it from her mouth and returned to her fiancée's side, she picked up her lover's beer and took a drink, kissed and snuggled into her side, a warm flush creeping up her face. Olivia grinned happily and wrapped her in her arms. After similar actions across the table, Abbie hit play again.

The movie progressed, Abbie calling two more shots and Olivia three, the two blondes well on the way to be being drunk.

"Shot!" Alex and Olivia shouted together, everyone was starting to get into the game. It actually was quite fun. Alex's smoky blue eyes met Olivia's, "Where do you want it baby?" She whispered huskily, correctly assuming, Olivia would want it off her.

Olivia felt the moisture leave her mouth, she swallowed, she'd thought about this many times before tonight. "Belly button, no glass," her voice husked out.

Abbie hooted, "Hell yes! Now it's getting good!" She pushed the whiskey towards the end of the coffee table, Olivia arched a questioning eyebrow at her. Abbie shrugged unapologetically, "Half the fun of body shots, is watching," Olivia shrugged and nodded in agreement.

Alex felt her arousal drop and settle deep in the pit of her stomach, the tequila was really starting to have an effect on her. She nodded and reached for the ponytail band she's tossed away earlier. Holding eye contact with her lover she used it to tie the t-shirt just under her breasts, leaving the smooth creamy expanse of her stomach bare to her lover. They slid around to the end of the table and Alex stretched out on her back, Olivia poised herself over her and planted a kiss on her lips, flicking her tongue across Alex's upper lip. Alex moaned and arched up.

Abbie leaned into Serena, 'Is it ok if I'm major turned on?" She asked, her accent at its thickest.

Serena nodded and pulled the hand Abbie was rested on her thigh and cupped it between her legs, "What do you think?" She gasped when Abbie rubbed against her, finding her clit through the fabric with practiced ease. Abbie groaned at the heat and wetness she could feel, removing her hand then she glanced towards the other couple to see if they'd noticed, they hadn't, so thoroughly engrossed in themselves.

Olivia pulled away from the kiss and meet Alex's dark blue eyes, Alex wrapped a hand in her short hair. Olivia grabbed the bottle off the table and twisting the cap with just a thumb it went flying. She tipped the bottle and let it trickle out to fill Alex's sexy belly button, pulling up just in time for the amber liquid to trickle just a little down the blonde's side. Alex controlled a shiver as the cold liquor ran down her side. Threading her other hand in the brunette's hair she guided her to the pool waiting for her. Olivia dipped her tongue into the shallow dip and pulled just a bit of the whiskey into her mouth. Alex moaned and she sucked the rest of the liquor from her body, moving and licking down her side to gather the spilt liquid. Raising back up, Olivia crashed their lips together in a scorching kiss.

Abbie groaned and pulled Serena into an equally scorching kiss, bringing a hand up to massage a warm pliant breast, teasing the erect nipple she found there. They pulled apart when they heard the movie start back up, glancing over they realized that Alex and Olivia had moved back to their spots and Olivia had hit play with an evil grin.

"Shot!" Abbie groaned aloud when she realized that Olivia had said it when she had.

Alex grinned at Serena, "How much have we had?" she asked the other blond. When Serena gave her a questioning look, Alex crooked a finger at her. Leaning across the table and whispering conspiratorially, they pulled apart with an agreeing nod. Olivia and Abbie shared a nervous look. "Abbie we want you to take the shot," Alex started.

"The same way Olivia took hers," Serena finished.

The brunettes flushed hotly, was this really happening? They'd all had enough alcohol that not much fuss was put up. The two women kissed their blondes in yet another heated kiss, before separating and crawling to the end of the table. Abbie snagged the bottle, as Olivia laid herself flat. "Haven't done this in a while, have we Benson?" She smirked and whispered quietly, as Olivia pulled her tank up, exposing her tanned, toned stomach.

Serena groaned aloud, "God, your fiancée is smoking," she commented to Alex.

Alex grinned, flushing with desire, raptly watching the scene before her, licking her lips she answered, "I know, and she's all mine."

Olivia laced her fingers under head and looked at Abbie, "Let's get this done," she husked out, she probably shouldn't be looking even a little forward to this, much less aroused by it. But hell, it'd been Alex's idea and they'd all had enough alcohol, to not really care.

Abbie tipped the bottle and watched the amber liquid splash into the dip of Olivia's belly button. The muscle definition in Olivia's abdomen helped to make the shot decent sized, Abbie's intoxication also making it fairly messy. The whiskey was all over the brunette's stomach. Between the alcohol and the arousal coursing through her veins, Abbie set the bottle down and tossed caution into wind. She bent over and sucked the liquid from the woman's belly button, flicking her tongue out at the end and rimming the small divet, drawing a gasp from the detective. Abbie then sucked all around the dip, noisily slurping up the split alcohol. Unable to control herself, Olivia arched up under the ministrations, hands leaving their relaxed spot and smacking down on the throw rug covering the wood floor.

Alex watched, her eyes darkening and more wetness then she thought possible pooling between her legs. "Does it make me a bad fiancée to find that, Incredibly. Sexy?"

Serena shook her head and gulped, "No, 'cause I think I just, almost came in my pants."

"Good," Alex nodded.

The brunettes crawled back to their respective lovers. Before anyone could hit play, they enveloped their blondes in warm embraces and searing kisses. Olivia found herself being pulled to lie on top of Alex as the blond lay back. Abbie found herself pushed backwards to lay flat on the floor.

Alex moaned into the kiss as Olivia settled between her thighs, she reached a hand down to clutch at her lover's ass. Gasping when Olivia broke the kiss to nip at her neck.

Abbie groaned when Serena settled along her length, sliding a thigh between her lover's. "Baby?" She gasped out when Serena moved to flick a particularly sensitive spot near her pulse point, "Maybe we should move the bedroom?"

Serena shook her head, "No, I want you here, now." She punctuated the demand with a hard suck, leaving a bright hickey. Abbie surged up and let her head fall to the side to check the other couple. What she saw drew a strangled gasp from her.

Olivia rolled her hips, meeting Alex's as the blond thrust up against her. "Alex? Baby?" Olivia stopped the attention she was paying to Alex's neck, struggled to get the words out, "Bedroom?" She begged.

Alex shook her head, slid her hands up her lover's back under her tank, dug her nails in lightly and drug them down, while she rolled her hips up, "Don't care, fuck me here, lover." Olivia surged down into her and glanced towards the other couple, meeting Abbie's eyes.

Brown, arousal darkened eyes met and held, "Benson?" Abbie asked questioningly.

Olivia considered what the other woman was asking, and then Alex slid a perfectly manicured hand beneath the waist band of her pants and dug her nails into the firm cheek of her ass. She dropped her head forward with a groan. "It never leaves this apartment," She growled out before claiming Alex's lips in a kiss to end all kisses.

"Deal!" Abbie answered, arching up and helping Serena remove her shirt. She gasped when warm lips captured a nipple and sucked, tongue flicking at the same time. She threaded her hands in lover's blond hair and arched beneath her. Distantly Abbie heard a growl from across the way, '_God,'_ she thought, '_this shouldn't be so fucking hot,' _

Olivia growled low in her throat when she felt warm hands trying to pull the shirt off her and her pants down at the same time. She pinned the questing hands above Alex's head and ground down against the blonde's hot, wet centre. Alex let out a strangled moan, "Fuck, 'Liv!" She rasied her head and claimed the brunette's lips in a kiss, thrusting her tongue into the tanned woman's mouth and wrapping long lean legs around her lover's waist she thrust up against her. Olivia released her hands then and together they stripped each other's clothes off in a frantic race to get naked.

Serena groaned around the nipple in her mouth, she licked a trail back to her lover's mouth and thrust her tongue into the gasping orifice. Abbie's hands wound tight in her hair and they both groaned into the kiss, tongues parrying, twisting, snaking together. Serena sucked Abbie's tongue into her mouth and sensuously stroked the warm muscle with her own tongue. Abbie's hands left her hair and grasped the hem of her shirt, Serena pulled away as she let her lover pull the shirt over her head. She glanced over and felt the breath leave her lungs.

Olivia wrapped an arm under and around Alex's shoulders, holding the blond tight against her as she slid her right hand down the trim body beneath her. Alex's eyes were wide and darkened to a deep blue as she arched and thrust against her lover, any inhibition she ever had long gone. Olivia then smoothly slid two fingers through wet heat, claimed already kiss swollen lips in a kiss and thrust two fingers hard and deep into her lover. "Fuck. Fuck," Alex panted out, her eyes slamming shut and nails digging into the muscled back of her lover.

Abbie groaned low in her throat as Serena pulled her shorts down, while hungrily sucking one nipple then the other. When Serena moved to kiss her again, she grasped the blonde's pants and nearly ripped them off her. She threaded her hands back through blond locks, as her lover moved down her body, stopping to lick, nibble and suck at her belly button. Abbie groaned when Serena moved on to suck and lick a protruding hip bone. She nearly sat up right then, when Serena slid further down and with no preamble, sucked her throbbing clit between her lips.

Alex was gasping, panting and swearing with every thrust. Moving with her lover, their pace steadily increasing, Olivia thrusting into her, fingers curling, palm slapping into her clit with every thrust. Her eyes shut tight, she felt it all.

Serena moaned, she loved tasting her lover, that heady mix of sweat and musk, she laved her tongue around her lover's throbbing opening. Moving back to flick her clit rapidly, she felt Abbie's thighs start to clench, a sure sign that her lover was about to climax.

"Fuck, baby. Harder. I'm so close. Fuck," Alex gasped out incomplete sentences as her lover met her demands. She threw her head back, "I'm coming," she panted as her entire body arched tight beneath her lover, her orgasm taking over her.

Abbie heard the words spilling from Alex's mouth and after warring with herself, she gave into temptation and looked over, just as Serena thrust two fingers into her. Abbie, eyes glued to Alex's arched and climaxing body, felt herself tense up as her own orgasm tripped low in her belly. Her eyes slammed shut, hands clenched in the blonde's hair and she sat half up, straining to draw out her pleasure.

As Alex's orgasm ebbed, an idea flashed through her mind. She beat a fist against her lover's chest. Olivia pulled away, concern etched across her features. "It's ok, but I really want to go to the bedroom now." She wrapped an arm around Olivia's neck and kissed her, her free hand kneading one of her lover's breasts. Olivia took the hand in hers and without another look back to the other couple, she pulled her lover up and towards their room.

Abbie felt her orgasm start to fade and before it had really faded away completely, she was pulling Serena from her centre and after planting a kiss on her lips, she kept pulling until Serena was straddling her face. Taking just a second to admire her lover's pink, dripping folds. She raised her head then and sucked first, one labia and then the other into her mouth. Serena moaned and threaded her hands in the brunette's hair helping to both hold her there and support the strain on her neck muscles. A talented tongue started twist figure eights around her clit, a move that always, always made her come, and quick.

A strong hand pressed against her lower back and Serena let herself fall forward, catching herself with one hand on the recliner in front of her, her other hand coming up to clutch at her own breast. Her body now angled just right for Abbie to slide a hand up her inner thigh and slam three fingers deep into her, curling at the same time. Serena felt the heavy heat settle low in her belly, threw her head back, and started to come, sobbing and ejaculating all over her lover's face and chest. Abbie groaned low in her throat, swallowing as much of the fluid she could and continuing to thrust gently. She loved this little detail of her lover, it had embarrassed her lover at first, every one of her past lover's had been disgusted by it. Abbie loved it, found it so fucking sexy. Serena humped against her lover's mouth, drawing out her pleasure, thrusting forward to meet her lover's amazing mouth and tongue, then back to meet her thrusting fingers. Finally spent she slid down Abbie's body, slipping through her own cum that covered her lover's chest. She met Abbie's lips with hers and they shared a soft leisurely kiss, Serena moaning when Abbie opened her mouth and released what was left of her cum. She loved it when her girlfriend did that and Abbie almost always saved some for her. They snuggled down then, Serena sliding to lay more to the side, but still mostly atop her lover, tucking her head under her lover's chin and tangling their legs together. Abbie twined their hands together and left them to rest between her breasts.

Alex and Olivia crashed into the bedroom, not even bothering to close the door, Alex shoved Olivia to sprawl across the bed. Standing at the foot of the bed she took in the sight of her lover in the half light of the darkened room, "Is it in your bag?" she husked out.

Olivia looked puzzled then with groan she let her head fall back and she nodded, unable to articulate a sentence, God, she loved tequila.

Alex pawed through her lover's bag and with a triumphant moan she pulled out the black leather harness and the eight inch, prosthetic, blue cock. She quickly fitted the cock through its O-ring fitting, grabbed the zip lock of pre-lubed condoms from the bag and quickly made her way back to the bed. Olivia groaned and lifted her hips as Alex fitted the harness over her hips. Alex tightened the straps and when her lover tried to sit up and take control, she growled low in her throat and held her down with hand on her chest. Olivia groaned, God, she loved it when Alex was like this.

Alex pulled one of the condoms from the bag, tossed the zip lock over her shoulder and ripped the package open with her teeth. She pulled the condom out, spit the wrapper from her mouth and after kissing the tip of her lover's fake cock, she fitted the rubber over its length. Stroking once, twice three times before she through a leg over lover's hips and settled quickly down, the length sliding easily inside her. She moaned and circled her hips harshly, after she had her fiancée's cock buried to the hilt.

Olivia gasped as Alex slid down her length, grasped the blonde's hips and began thrusting up to meet the blonde's frantic movements. Her blond lover was an amazing sight, her head thrown back, body covered in a sheen of sweat, that delicious flush covering her upper body and face, glasses sitting askew on her face. Olivia reached up, threaded her fingers through the blond hair and pulled her down, pulling the glasses off with her other hand she pulled the gorgeous blond into a kiss. Alex moaned into the kiss, thrusting down harder and faster, Olivia thrusting up into her, deeper and harder.

Olivia felt her orgasm starting low in her belly, her eyes slamming shut, her movements turned frantic and unconscious, thrusting up into her lover, in deep, hard thrusts. Alex knew her lover was close, and wanted, so bad, to come with her. She braced herself with her right hand on Olivia's knee behind her and brought her own left hand to her clit, rubbing hard against the throbbing bundle of nerves. Olivia heard the catch in her lover's breath and knew what she was doing, forcing her eyes open she confirmed it. Alex was franticly rubbing her own clit and thrusting down faster against her, bringing herself that much closer to her orgasm. The image and the sensation sent Olivia shooting over the edge into her climax, she stiffened and thrust once more, hard, up into her lover.

Alex felt that last intense thrust, felt her lover's body go taught beneath her and that was all it took. With a scream she fell over the edge and came, falling against her lover's chest, she shuddered in the aftershocks. Olivia soothingly ran her hands up and down her lover's shuddering back. Alex rolled off her then and just as frantically, as she strapped her lover up, she removed the harness and tossed it over the side of the bed, before snuggling back into her lover.

A throat cleared then and Olivia raised her head, Alex didn't even bother. Abbie stood in the doorway, Serena curled against side, arms, wrapped around each other, both still naked. "Who knew Alex was a screamer?" She grinned then, winking. She turned them towards her own room, "Congratulations, again guys," she tossed over her shoulder as they disappeared into the bedroom.

Alex sighed, "That all really happened, didn't it?" She asked burrowing her face into Olivia's chest.

"Sure did," Olivia chuckled, tracing random patterns across the smooth, pale back. "You ok with it?" She asked, voice still hoarse.

Alex nodded, "After sharing a room with Serena in college for three years? Yes."

Olivia moved them then, up to the head of the bed and under the covers, "Please, tell me that was first time you've had sex in the same room, at the same time as Serena Southerlyn?" She asked, unsure of what she wanted the answer to be.

Alex raised her head and blushed, "I plead the fifth?" She smiled innocently. When Olivia didn't appear to have any bad thoughts or feeling about the answer, she settled back down, laying head just between her lover's chest and shoulder.

"I love you," Olivia smiled into the fragrant blond hair.

Alex smiled, lifted her hand and admired her engagement ring in the light streaming in from outside. "I love you too. Thank you, for an amazing day and night. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, my fiancée, my future wife." Alex sniffled a little, the alcohol mostly sweated away and the emotion from the day finally catching up.

And end!

R&R! They make my day go 'round and tells me if I'm doing something right lol


	5. Chapter 5

Ink.

Kai

Summary: It's DoD, apparently, I'm having way to much fun with DC lol their still in DC. It's the day after, Olivia and Abbie leave the girls/get kicked out in favor of planning the wedding, to go explore Georgetown (if you haven't been to DC it's a nice little shopping… district?) and Olivia admits to something she's wanted to get done and Abbie, of course, talks her into it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. No really, I don't.

Rating: Do I really even need to keep putting this section in?

Pairing: Alex/Olivia and Abbie/Serena (though I don't know how involved they'll be in this one)

Author's Note: This chapter really starts to head down an AU trail, if any of you are actual reading the plot parts lol I want to apologize for the length of time since the last update, sufficed it to say life got in the way, it might continue too also, but know that I'm not dead lol and am still working on writing wonderful smut, at least I hope it is! Also this one goes to Jessica, finally got around to writing your request lol enjoy! IMHO this isn't my best work, but I really wanted to get something posted in this series so I stuck it out and finished it. Please don't be afraid to be honest in reviews lol

*8:20am*

ADA Alex Cabot stirred, groaning aloud as her body let her know just how unhappy it was with all the frantic activity from the night before. She glanced next to her and saw the tan fuzzy blob on the other side of the bed. Picking up her glasses from the nightstand where they'd, miraculously, made it to last night, slipping them on she confirmed the tan blob to be her fiancée, sprawled on her stomach one leg sticking out from under the white sheet and arms folded under her head. They always fell asleep curled up together, but come morning they had usually drifted into a sprawl. Both women being bed-hogs was one reason they usually slept in Alex's California king bed. Stretching and yawning, Alex smiled at her left hand, when the sunlight glinted off her shiny new engagement ring. Deciding that she really needed to answer the call of nature and greet the day, Alex climbed out of the bed, with a gentle kiss to her lover's cheek, she pulled on her white silk robe from a bag and grabbed her makeup/toiletry case, she slipped out of the room. She was just finishing brushing her teeth, when she smelled coffee brewing wafting down the hall from the kitchen. She figured it was time to face the piper, pulling her hair into a lose bun and slipping the ring back onto he finger, she headed for the kitchen. She poked her head into the guest bedroom, checking on her fiancée before pulling the bedroom door shut quietly. The handsome brunette got so little sleep in her normal, day to day life. A little extra shut eye on their mini vacation was well earned.

Alex shuffled into the kitchen and found Serena seated at the table, newspaper in one hand and coffee mug clutched in the other. Serena glanced up as she entered, "Hey," her eyes drifted back down to the paper.

"Morning," Alex grabbed a mug and poured herself a cup. "Where's your crazy Texan?" She sat next to the other ADA and took her first sip.

Serena smiled, "Still in bed, she'd never admit to it, but she doesn't bounce back quite as fast as she used too," Serena smiled again, remembering her adorably miserable girlfriend form earlier in the morning. Abbie had steadfastly refused to get out of bed when Serena had tried to rouse an hour earlier. Finally taking pity on her, Serena had made her take two Advil and drink a glass of water, before telling her that she was getting up by ten. Serena cleared her throat then, "Soo…we need to talk about last night?"

Alex stared into her coffee contemplatively, "Honestly?" She asked not looking up. Taking Serena's answer for granted, she continued, "I'm fine with it. We're all consenting adults and we kept to our own partners. Hell Serena, we lived together for three years. Harvard or not that's a small space for two women to share. " Alex laughed then, thinking back on some of their crazier times, thanking God, not for the first time, that they'd managed to stay out of serious trouble.

"True enough," Serena laughed. "I'm probably more worried about our other halves, how they're gonna feel about it," she took another drink.

Alex just nodded and let her mind drift to her assigned 'task' for the day. After everything was out in the open, Abbie had informed Alex that it was her job to get Serena out of the apartment for the day, so she could get it ready for the surprise party, and by association Olivia was helping her. "Same. Let's face it, there's bound to be some, macho, ego type issues. The quintessential "mines bigger" problems they always bicker about, are bound be worse."

Serena laughed then, her amusement clear, "Exactly, think they'll get over it?" She stood to rinse out her mug and set it in the sink and leaned back against the counter to continue the conversation.

"I do, even if they need most of the day to do it, but they'll be fine. They enjoy each other's company too much." Alex let a laugh escape, "That's why it's so hard to take them out in public together,"

Serena snickered, "I thought that was because they give us tequila, every damn time," she moved away from the counter and slid back into her chair.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Please you're not complaining and neither am I."

With a mischievous grin and a wave of her hand Serena dismissed the conversation "Soo… given anymore thought s to wedding stuff?" She leaned forward, chin in hand and grinning like a highschooler.

"Really? We just got engaged yesterday!" Alex laughed and looked around, checking to be sure they were still alone. Serena just kept her silence and waited expectantly, "But anyway, I think I know where I want to have it. It's going to take all my connections and maybe a few of Abbie's, think she'd be willing?"

Serena marveled at the excitement in Alex's eyes, "I'm sure. You wanna share?" She laughed then, when Alex giggled.

It hit Alex then, the perfect way to both get Serena out of the apartment and begin planning what would one of the more epic wedding in the last twenty years, if she had her way. "I'd love too. What say we strike out on our own for the day? Do wedding stuff and just let loose? We don't get the chance very often in New York anymore."

Olivia stirred and groaned, silently she cursed Abbie Carmichael. Seemed like every time they met up socially, she always wound up hung over and with a sore body the next day. It wasn't always true, not really. But it sure as hell seemed like it. But alas, Olivia could've said no, Abbie never _made_ her do anything. She chuckled dryly to herself and last night had certainly been… a new experience. She supposed, if she hadn't been indulging, she probably wouldn't have said yes. But God, she'd wanted Alex, and Alex certainly hadn't made it easy to say no. She sat up then and stretched, flinching at the pull of well used muscles. She glanced at the clock on the night stand, 9:30. She groaned again, the last time she'd looked at the clock last night it had been 2:30. It occurred to her then that Alex wasn't in bed, not an unusual thing, Alex often was up before the detective. Having a more regular sleeping pattern Alex tended to have difficulty sleeping past 8, whereas it wasn't unheard for Olivia to only be going to bed at that time. Probably one of the reasons they still maintained their own separate apartments. Finally standing, Olivia let her thoughts drift to eventually sharing a home with the blond. Now that they were engaged it would be happening sooner rather than later. She shifted through Alex's purse, finally pulling out a bottle of Tylenol, she pulled on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt from her own bag, as well as her toothbrush, before shuffling sleepily from the room and towards the bathroom. She could hear voices in the kitchen and recognized them as Alex and Serena. A glance into Abbie's bedroom as she passed revealed the FDA naked and sprawled across her bed on her stomach, head burrowed under a pillow and the sheet barely covering her ass. With a happy smile Olivia closed the bathroom door behind her, at least Abbie was feeling the effects too.

After relieving her bladder and brushing her teeth, Olivia contemplated her reflection, debating whether or not to comb her hair into some semblance of order. One of the unfortunate things about keeping her hair short, it might only take a minute to get ready, but if you didn't take that minute… finally giving into her innermost wants and desires she left it alone and went to join Alex and Serena. She opened the door and standing there about to knock impatiently was Abbie. Hair ridiculously mussed and she was wearing a dark blue, cotton robe, that came to mid-thigh and was barely tied around the waist, leaving nearly every bit of tan skin between her breasts on full view. "Of course you'd own that and call it a robe," Olivia rolled her eyes and laughed.

Abbie groaned, "It's too early 'Liv, how the hell are you so perky?" She leaned against the doorframe and closed her eyes, content to just stand there.

"Number one it's a quarter til ten. Trust me I'm putting on a major front. Besides our women are already up and in the kitchen and we both know they were drunker then us," Olivia laughed, she was starting to pull out of her hangover. Years on the police force had taught her to get over it quick.

A single brown eye cracked open, "Guess that's what we get, huh? Hooking up with a couple of kids. Between yours being eight years younger and mine seven…" Abbie sighed and finally opened the other eye, "But God, what a lay." She snickered and Olivia smacked her, "Oh please, like you haven't thought it! Besides I was there last night, dear friend. You two burnt it up!" Finally starting to wake up, Abbie stretched.

With a blush, Olivia reached out to pull the robe back together and cover the parts of Abbie's anatomy that made a surprise appearance, Abbie smacked her hands away and fixed it herself, cinching the belt tighter in the process, making the robe way les obscene. "You wanna talk about last night?" She asked, once everything was covered.

Olivia shrugged, "If it'd been anyone else? Maybe. I suppose we'll talk about it later, we've got all day to entertain ourselves after all."

Abbie nodded, "True enough. Hopefully Alex can get Serena outta here, we're supposed to pick the cake up in Georgetown at four and I've still got a get a few other things. We can browse the shops if you want, I'm not in a huge hurry." Finally awake enough and her hangover faded enough that she was remembering why she'd climbed out of bed, she pushed Olivia out of the way and closed the door.

Olivia just laughed and made her way to the kitchen.

Alex and Serena stopped talking and looked up as she entered, Alex smiling at the picture she made. Hair tousled from sleep, dark blue silky boxers hanging low on her hips and an old NYPD t-shirt that had seen much better days, not that Alex minded the thread bare shirt, not at all. Arms wrapped around her shoulders then and she tilted her head up and back to accept the loving kiss bestowed upon her. She nestled briefly into her lover's shoulder before Olivia pulled away to capture her own mug of life sustaining fluid. "If it's ok with you, Serena and I are going to head out on own in a little bit, do some sightseeing and uhh…talk about wedding plans," Alex blushed and dropped her head to stare into her mug.

Olivia fully aware of the main reason for Alex to get Serena away, just nodded and sighed. Sitting her cup down and stealing another kiss and hug she whispered into Alex's ear, "Just keep her out of Georgetown," she slid into the chair next to her fiancé then and drank deeply from the steaming mug. "Sounds good, don't get to carried away, we don't have to get married tomorrow you know," she laughed then, a nervous laugh. It may have been, kind of, her idea, but she was hoping for a semi long engagement. Plenty of time to, A. write vows, B. psych herself up, C. ready herself for public speaking. She loved Alex and wanted to marry her, hopefully at least a year past this day in April.

Alex smiled, "How about July?" she asked innocently. Olivia choked on the hot brew she'd just taken a mouthful of. Alex patted her on the back as she coughed, "Relax, love. I meant July of next year," Alex giggled, knowing full well that she'd just played a very evil trick on occasionally shy her lover.

Finally clearing her throat and calming down, Olivia smiled sheepishly, "I love you," was her only answer. Alex smiled brightly and leaned in for a kiss.

Serena smiled at the playful couple, "And on that note, I'm gonna hit the shower so we can head out soon."

"I think Abbie's still in the bathroom," Olivia mentioned as the other blond stood.

"I'm counting on it," Serena flashed a mischievous smile over her shoulder as she disappeared.

Alex smiled, watching Serena leave, she leaned her head to rest on her lover's shoulder and sighed, "Their so good for each other, do you ever remember Abbie being happier?" Wrapping both hands around her cup Alex took a drink of her coffee.

Olivia contemplated the question, an arm casually around a shoulder and fingertips softly tracing up and down Alex's arm, drinking from her cup with the other, "No, I can't. She's very content." They sat like that then, just relaxed in each other's company and minutes past. Olivia cleared her throat then, "So about last night…"

Alex shushed her with a fingertip to her lips, "Did you enjoy yourself, baby?" She asked, Olivia nodded, a blush spreading across her cheeks. "Then as long as you don't plan to leave me for either Serena or Abbie, just don't let it trouble you, ok?" She kissed Olivia's cheek sweetly, smiling at her fiancé's appalled look at mention at leaving her.

The brunette sighed and settled back into holding her lover in comfortable silence, content, for once, to just let it go. Besides, she was sure it'd come back up somehow, they would still be in DC for three more days, and knowing Abbie, the drinking wasn't over yet. Olivia groaned aloud at that thought.

Abbie and Olivia strolled casually down the sidewalk in Georgetown, Abbie had two bags clutched in a hand and Olivia just rolled her eyes as yet another window caught her attention, "You sure you're 'the guy'?" she sniggered, "Cause you could sure as hell could fool me," she grabbed Abbie's elbow and tugged.

"Hey! That was a good deal!" Abbie exclaimed but allowed herself to be pulled along anyway. "And I so am, shopping is my one 'thing'. I blame stupid court, I never had this problem until I passed the stupid bar exam." Abbie defended herself.

"Whatever, Abbie. But I swear you're almost as bad as Alex…" Olivia trailed off as that same colorful sign they'd already passed three times, wandered past her vision yet again.

An indignant and sarcastic reply was on Abbie's lips, but she held it in as she watched her friend eye the sign for Jinx Proof Tattoo, again. "Why don't we go in?" She suggested.

Olivia's head snapped around to look at her, "What?" She exclaimed, blushing that Abbie had caught her looking.

Abbie rolled her eyes, "That's the third time we've walked past the same shop, you keep leading us back. That's also the third time you've eyed that sign like its Alex and you want it, now." The brunette attorney grabbed her by the arm and drug her inside the shop, "Come on, we're checking it out." Any response died on the detective's lips as they stepped into the, surprisingly, clean little shop.

The walls were covered in framed examples of tattoos, and what looked suspiciously like two church pews sat back to back in the center of the room. "I don't know what you think we're doing in here Abbie,I never pegged you for the tattoo type." Olivia hedged, unwilling to admit to anything, yet.

Abbie just rolled her eyes, "Please, I know you want something." She smirked as Olivia finally started looking at the framed art work, "Probably, '_property of Alexandra Cabot' _tattooed on your ass_."_ she mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Olivia asked obliviously, she turned towards her, looking away from the Japanese kanji art she was looking at.

"Nothing," Abbie innocently replied , just stopping short of whistling 'the innocent tune'. "So whatcha thinkin bout?" She drawled, intentionally letting her accent out to play.

Olivia sighed, she supposed there was no use to denying it, and the more she thought about it she really liked the idea of getting what she wanted here, kind of an ultimate souvenir. "I've been thinking about, kanji. For a while now, but I don't know. We should just go, it's already one and I don't really want to pick anything out without Alex, if I'm planning to spend the rest of my life with her, shouldn't she have some say about permanent marking on my skin?" Despite her reasoning she stared at the kanji, studying them.

"You are so freakin' whipped, Benson." Abbie sighed, "Seriously, if it wasn't so damn sweet it'd be sickening. What happened that cocky detective that 'accidently' picked me up at Sugarland three years ago?" She turned her attention to the framed kanji Olivia was studying, trying to identify which symbol her friend was looking at.

Olivia sighed exasperated, "First off, it was an accident. I didn't realize it was you until I'd already paid and had the bartender take you a new drink. And I'm still me, I just…what if I get something she doesn't like?" 'Was she really considering this?'

"Oh my God, you _are_ going to get '_property of Alexandra Cabot_' aren't you?" She exclaimed teasingly, letting everything else slide, God knew they'd both teased that subject line to death.

Olivia frowned at her, "Of course not! That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. And it would definitely piss her off," Abbie raised an eyebrow, silently daring Olivia to hurry up just admit what she wanted. With yet another frustrated sigh at her pushy friend, she turned her attention back to the kanji. "I've been thinking about it for a while, I know I want kanji, and I want to mean something to me. To represent me."

"So help me, if you get '_lesbian_' tattooed on your ass in Japanese…" Abbie trailed off.

"So help me, if you say one more stupid thing…" Olivia threw back.

"What? You'll arrest me?" Abbie grinned.

"Don't tempt me, counselor." The New York native growled back with a grin, teasingly reaching for the handcuffs not attached to her belt.

"Ohh, handcuff me detective!" Abbie moaned in a very orgasmic voice, holding her hands out to her companion. Olivia rolled her eyes and smacked the woman on the arm, both breaking down into laughter.

A throat cleared then, "Can I help you ladies?" They turned to find a very clean cut looking young man looking back them, clean cut save for the tattoos covering every inch of his right arm and part of his neck.

Abbie pushed at Olivia, "My friend here, wants to get a tattoo."

"I'm still looking! Haven't made any decisions yet!" She glared at Abbie.

"Don't worry we'll come up to the counter, when we're ready," Abbie sidled up to the employee then, "Can I watch though? When you do her?" She winked conspiratorially then.

Amazingly enough, and Olivia didn't know why she ever bothered to misjudge Abbie's innate ability at flustering people, the man blushed a nice shade of red, "Of course, not a problem," he stammered, before disappearing back into the back room.

Olivia shook her head, "How in the hell do you do that?' She wondered aloud.

Abbie grinned, "It's a talent, some are born with it, some aren't." She shrugged then and her attention turned back to why they were in the shop. "So what do you wanna get?" She tried her best to put on her serious face, knowing it was time for it, if she was gonna get Olivia to do this.

With a sigh, Olivia turned back to the pictures, "I think I want to get two actually, " At Abbie's raised eyebrows she continue, "One on each hip, I'm really thinking I want 'power' on the left and 'honor' on the right." Abbie's eyebrows rose even further.

"Damn, you're serious aren't you?' Abbie was actually a little surprised that it seemed her friend was gonna cave.

"What? You don't think it'll look good?" Olivia almost sounded hurt.

Abbie eyed the symbols on the page and then let her eyes trail over the tanned, toned body next to her, her eyes settled on the other woman's hips. "Actually I think it'd be pretty fucking hot." She declared finally.

With a blush Olivia responded, "You think so?"

Abbie nodded, "Hell yes. Soo before anything gets done in ink…all teasing aside, is Alex gonna pissed if you do this?" Abbie decided it was time for the grown up pants and she didn't want her friend in any kind of domestic trouble, realistically she didn't think she'd appreciate it if Serena showed up with a tattoo and they hadn't even talked about it.

"We've actually talked about it, that I've been thinking about it. She likes the idea, but we've not talked about what. She'd be ok with it, I think," Olivia eyed the paper and rubbed at her hip absently.

"That settles it then, you're doing this!" And with that Abbie drug towards the counter, the young man they'd been talking to earlier appeared.

"Made up your mind?" He asked politely.

Olivia nodded and after pointing out the kanji symbols and discussing where she wanted them. He quoted her a price and after she agreed, she signed some papers, slid her debit card to him and after paying, they were told to come back in 45 minutes and Matthew would be taking care of her. Exiting the shop, they spotted a Subway right across the street and decided on a quick lunch.

They had just settled into a booth after placing and retrieving their orders, a loaded turkey six inch for Olivia and an Italian BMT for Abbie. "Ready for this? I heard somewhere that the hips are the worst place for women to get a tattoo," Abbie's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"You're so full of shit, Abigail Carmichael." Olivia rolled her eyes. "But yes I am ready, not a bit nervous…" Olivia laughed nervously and unwrapped her sandwich.

"And the wedding?" Abbie steered the conversation towards more serious discussion, as they tucked into their sandwiches.

Olivia sighed, "I want to do this, of that there's no doubt. I am however a little overwhelmed by the, obviously, big wedding that's already being seriously planned." She opened her bottle of coke and took a swig.

"You didn't think about that? Much as we tease and edge around the subject, she's very much 'the girl' and you're very much 'the guy'." It was one of the few times Olivia had ever seen the FDA, really serious outside of their professional interaction. "You propose, she plans the big wedding, eventually she'll carry the kids… its all very much '_cadit quaestio'_," Abbie prattled off ending in Latin.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "What is it with you damn lawyers and Latin? And what the hell does that mean?"

"First off, both, Alex and I are attorneys get it right," Olivia rolled her eyes, like she hadn't heard that before. "They drill it into us in law school, and I took two years of it at Texas A&M. But it means '_the matter admits no further argument'_,"

Olivia shook her head, "Whatever, but anyway I wanted to ask you something. I uh… I've been putting some thought towards the wedding myself," Abbie nodded, trying to encourage her. "I'd like to ask you to my best man? Uhh, best woman?" Olivia corrected at Abbie's raised eyebrow.

Abbie drank from her diet coke, something Olivia generally teased her mercilessly about, "I'm actually surprised, I would've thought you'd choose Elliot."

Olivia shook her head, "I do love Elliot, but… I want the person standing up with me to be someone, I know I can talk about anything to." Abbie opened her mouth to ask a question but Olivia cut her off, "I can talk to him about most things, but not everything, for one thing, I'd never even consider having sex in the same room as him. No matter how much tequila Alex has had," they both laughed at that. "Aside from the obvious reasons, Elliot is very…Catholic, there are some things, I'm just not comfortable discussing with him. I don't feel like 'my person' should be someone I knowingly avoid subjects with." Olivia finished with sigh.

Abbie held up her hands in supplication, "Alright, alright, I get the point. You'd rather have me up there. If you're sure, I'd be honored."

"I'm sure, besides I'm pretty sure Alex's going to ask Serena to be her maid of honor, pretty sure you'd rather not watch her walk down the aisle on Elliot's elbow." Olivia teased.

Abbie groaned and scrunched he face up, "God, no." Her face suddenly lit up, "This means I get to plan your bachelor party! Doesn't it?" She rubbed her hands together gleefully. Olivia's only response was to let her forehead impact the table with a thunk and groan. Abbie just chuckled, her mind already running a mile a minute with all the deliciously carnal things she could plan. Olivia's watch beeped then, signaling that it was time to get up and head back across the street. Trying vainly to ignore the wheels Olivia would swear she could see turning in the other brunette's eyes, she led her out the door and towards Jinx Proof.

Shortly after they'd entered the shop, a young man called Olivia's name and they followed him into the back room. With his small frameless glasses, and full head of dark hair, connected to a full beard, he reminded Olivia of a young Santa Claus. She didn't find that comforting. The room it's self was clean, with eight different waist high cubicles, it provided a sense of privacy and appeared very sterile. '_Maybe it wouldn't be so bad_' Olivia thought. They followed him into one of the first work areas, a leather bench and a leather, rolling desk chair made up the customer seating, while a backless rolling chair sat next to a work area, covered with bottles of ink and other tattoo paraphilia. "Which one of you is Olivia?" He asked, looking at them over the top of his glasses. When Olivia raised her hand, clearly nervous, he directed his attention to Abbie, "It's fine for you to watch, just stay out of my sightline," she nodded. "I'll want you lying on the table, but first lets apply the pattern and get the placement centered, go ahead and undo your pants, tuck your shirt into your bra." he said, turning his attention back to Olivia.

Abbie settled herself into the wheeled chair, straddling it and resting her chin on her folded hands. Olivia took a deep breath and opened the snap on her jeans, lowered the zipper and pulled her boxers and the jeans down for enough to expose the prominence of her hip bones, finally tucking the long sleeved, black henley she wore under the edge of her bra. He eyed the area judging, "We'll start with a temporary pattern, it'll allow us to get the placement just right. Where would you like the kanji?"

"Use your best judgment, but I was thinking, just inside the joint?" Olivia shrugged, pointing to the area on both hips.

He nodded thoughtfully, using scissors he cut the sheet of paper the patterns had been printed on into smaller square pieces. "We'll do you left hip first, I'm going to swab the area first, then apply some anti-biotic ointment and apply the pattern," he efficiently did just that. "Then if you'll just step out and check the position in the mirror," he turned then to his work table, arranging things.

Olivia stepped out into the hall and eyed herself in the full-length mirror, on her left hip in vibrant black ink, was the kanji symbol for power. She liked it. Turning back towards the cubicle she saw Abbie had wheeled to the opening and was staring intently at the mark. "Very nice, I like it." She said eyes twinkling, "Very sexy, Alex is going to love it, especially the matching set," Abbie wheeled back to let Olivia in.

"OK?" Matthew asked. When Olivia nodded he went on, "Ok, if you'll just hop up on the table and lay back," she did so. "So, am I correct in assuming this is your first?" She nodded. "Nervous?" He asked with a kind smile.

"Not a bit," Olivia laughed…nervously and glanced at Abbie. The brunette FDA raised a single eyebrow at her. "Okay, maybe a lot."

He laughed, "I think everyone is their first time," he glanced at Abbie, "It'll help if you can keep her talking and distracted?"

"Oh talking and distracting, I got those down!" Abbie rolled closer, a happy look on her face.

Matthew laughed and turned his attention back to Olivia, "Ok, I'm going to run a line without ink first, make sure you do ok. Let me know if it's too much or anything," he picked up an ink gun and stepped on the pedal to make it buzz to life.

"Not worried a bit," Olivia eyed the needle.

"Oh stop being a NYPD officer, you're in DC, be normal." Abbie easily drew her attention away from the needle.

Olivia laughed, then hissed as the needle touched her skin, she felt the needle run a single line down. The pain wasn't that bad, she'd certainly felt worse. It was an almost relaxing pain. Matthew pulled the needle away and looked up, "You good?" He asked, she smiled and nodded. "Ok, here we go with ink then." He swiveled, dipped the needle in ink and turned back, pressing the pedal again.

Olivia shifted and folded her hands on her stomach just under her breasts. The needle touched her again and she didn't jump this time, it stung and this time it had an almost wet feeling as it penetrated her skin and deposited ink just beneath the surface.

Abbie wheeled closer until she was sitting right next to Olivia's head, her eyes focused on the detective's hips and watching the needle rapidly pierce the skin. "So… whatcha wanna talk about?" She asked, very distractedly watching the process as he stopped to re-dip the needle in ink and wipe away blood and excess ink.

Olivia swallowed and flinched as the needle passed over a nerve and a burning sensation flared across her lower abdomen, "I don't know, just talk. Give me something to focus on. It's not bad pain, but something to hold my attention would be nice," she inhaled deeply when the needle turned to make an angle.

Abbie surprisingly wasn't the best rambler, she supposed it came from always having to be so precise in her career, having every word planned out and contingency plans ready for any variable in cross exam. When her attention was distracted, by the needle plunging in and out of her friend's skin, she wasn't the greatest random conversationalist. "Soo…I have to deliver the closing argument for a trial on Monday…" she trailed off distractedly, leaning in a little to get a better look at the ink being imbedded in Olivia's flesh, blood had started to seep from the already drawn lines and for some morbid reason, that distracted her even more, watching him stop to wipe away excess ink and the blood again.

Olivia sighed, "Go ahead, run through your closing argument," she listened to enough of Alex's, it really didn't bother her, it'd distracted her at least. She hissed as the needle passed over another nerve.

Abbie nodded, licked her lips and leaned incrementally closer. "Ladies and gentlemen of the Jury, it is your duty to convict based on the facts presented to you…"

0000000000000000000000 An hour later 000000000000000000

Olivia and Abbie walked out of the tattoo shop, Olivia walking gingerly, hands protectively covering the space in front of both her hips. "Was it worth it?" Abbie asked teasingly.

"Definitely, I love them." Olivia sidestepped, to avoid a passing body, even though there was plenty of room.

Abbie laughed, "A bump isn't going to make them fall off, you know?"

"I know," Olivia snapped, irritability dripping from her voice. "I'm sorry, I'm a little nervous now. About Alex's reaction."

Abbie turned them down the street that would lead to the cake shop, where Serena's cake should just about be ready, "Little late now isn't it?" She teased, observing, out of the corner of her eye, her friend starting relax, hands falling to hang idly at her sides.

"What if she doesn't like them?" Olivia had a panicked look in her eyes.

Abbie steered them into the custom cake shop, "Speaking personally, their sexy as hell. Especially will be once they've healed, she'll love them. Carmichael," Abbie stepped up to the counter. A pretty blond nodded smiled and nodded, disappearing into the back.

Olivia blushed and ducked her head, "Thanks, and uhh, don't mention it? I wanna tell her tonight, after the party, in private," she muttered, deciding the conversation was ready to be dropped.

"Gotcha, more loud, noisy sex will be had in my guest room," Abbie snickered, the girl returned then carrying a large cake box. Abbie peaked inside, it looked perfect, chocolate cake with buttercream icing, not a lot decorations, just '_Happy Birthday Serena'_ and a few icing roses. She nodded her approval and after signing the receipt they left. The rest of their trip back to Abbie's apartment was spent in relative silence, the FDA content to allow her friend her internal thoughts.

Olivia and Abbie gave the room one last appraising look. They'd spent the better part of the afternoon and evening preparing the apartment for festivities. The living room and attached kitchen now resembled something close to a decoration nightmare. Streamers hung from every available surface, balloons lay scattered around the floor, Olivia had the opinion that at some point that would cause issue, a giant banner hung on the wall facing the entryway,' _Happy Birthday Serena!' _A long table sat against the wall under the banner, the cake rested in the center, a full punch bowl sat on one end, bowls of snack food between the cake and punch and the other end held a significant amount of liquor bottles, cups and a bowl of ice. It was all ready and it was only seven o'clock, they had an hour before Alex would lead an unsuspecting Serena back, they had a half an hour before guests began arriving.

"Ready to change?" Olivia asked, the party wasn't going to be formal by any means, but the jeans and t-shirts they wore were definitely not the desired look. They moved then into their respective rooms to change.

Olivia eased the tight jeans over her hips, hissing in pain when they pulled her boxers down over the white gauze covering the new ink on both her hips. Stepping out of the jeans she pulled the shirt over her head and moved towards the luggage, one of the three bags Alex had packed, she knew held the clothes they'd packed that weren't jeans and t-shirts. Retrieving her slacks and the button up she'd packed, she'd laid them neatly on the bed, to avoid wrinkling, she eyed herself in the mirror that sat in the corner. Pulling on the elastic band of her boxers, she pulled them down to settle just below the white gauze, she glanced at the clock. Technically she still had an hour before she was supposed to peel off the gauze and leave them uncovered, '_what the hell,_' she thought, '_couldn't hurt_'. She didn't want to have to slip away from Alex during the party to take care of it.

She carefully peeled the gauze from the right hip, biting her lip and grimacing. Watching with some morbid fascination as the skin beneath was revealed, she hadn't really looked in the shop, afraid of what she'd see. But now, alone she was able to look freely. The skin around the black ink was red and swollen, blood dotted the white gauze, but the flesh itself seemed to be done bleeding. It looked amazing, she figured it'd look even better once it was all healed. With less trepidation she peeled the left side off as well, holding her tank top up she eyed herself in mirror. Boxers hanging low on hips and tank pulled up just under her breasts, to expose the tattoos on her hips. Even as biased as she was, she had to admit, very sexy. Tenderly she applied the anti-biotic ointment the shop had given her, then pulled the black slacks on, securing the them just above the tattoos. With her boxers pulled low and the slacks pulled just a little high, her tender skin had enough space to breathe and not rub, too bad at least. She pulled the dark blue long sleeved button up on over her tank top, with its light blue pin stripes, Alex had often told her she looked very striking in it. She quickly rolled the sleeves to her elbows, then pushed them past the joint to rest comfortably against her biceps. After tossing some gel into her hair, she headed out into the main area.

Abbie wolf whistled at her when she emerged, "Damn, detective, you do clean up nicely," she teased. She herself had changed into a similar outfit, the only difference being her button down was white and she only had the sleeves rolled halfway up her forearms. She also had an extra button open, exposing perhaps more of her small amount of cleavage then was necessary. But that was Abbie. She'd taken her hair out of the pony tail she'd worn out and it was obvious she'd not bothered to blow dry or straighten it that morning. She made quite the striking appearance.

Olivia smiled, "Whatever, counselor. Your looking quite…" A knock sounded then, cutting whatever Olivia had been about to say off.

Abbie's eyes twinkled, "Saved by the knock, Benson," she moved to the door and after looking in the peephole, she opened the door to let three women Olivia didn't know in. People continued to arrive until Abbie's apartment started become almost uncomfortable.

Abbie shut the door behind a handsome couple in power suits and turned to Olivia, "That should be everyone, thank God. I swear, 15 people seems like a lot less in theory," she rolled her eyes and muttered to the detective. Abbie's phone signaled an alert then, a text from Alex, they were just about to enter the building. "You should try it, it's a fun way to communicate," Abbie defended texting when she noticed Olivia roll her eyes. "They're on the way up, let's get hidden people!" She then turned and yelled, moving through the apartment she flipped lights off.

People scattered, behind couches, in the kitchen, a little down the hall towards the bedrooms. Muttered curses could be heard as people stepped on each other. Olivia and Abbie, stood side by side by the door, they'd be behind it when it opened. They heard the locks clicking, as Serena entered the code, a loud shush from Abbie silenced the apartment. The door opened and light from the hallway spilled in. The two blondes stepped into the room, Serena stopped, puzzled by the darkness.

"Baby?" She called out to her lover. Abbie stepped from the darkness and swept her into a kiss as the lights were flipped on and shouts of surprise we're yelled. Serena jumped, pulling away from the kiss, she looked around the room, taking in the decorations and smiling faces of her closest friends. Even Liz Donnely was there, leaning against the far wall with a smirk on her face. "Oh, Abbie! I can't believe you did this! It's not even my birthday until next week!" She finally breathed into her lover's ear as she pulled her into a tight hug, before kissing her deeply.

Olivia cleared her throat loudly, when the kiss was starting to side just this way of obscene, Abbie broke off the kiss and elbowed Olivia in the side. The detective hissed and protectively covered the tender flesh of her hips, Alex eyed her questioningly, but Olivia quickly diverted the attention by loudly wishing Serena a happy birthday. Alex let it go and tugged Serena with her so they could change from the jeans they wore into more appropriate clothing.

000000000000000000000000000

The party had been going well, everyone was having fun, everyone was pretty much just the right side of tipsy. Alex had been watching her lover all night, something was off. Olivia always kept her senses, always had an awareness of her surroundings and a protective nature about her, but tonight she seemed very guarded. Keeping her distance from people, even Alex. When she'd tried a few times to get close to her fiancé, Olivia had found some way to not press fully against her lover's body. It would be a little insulting if Alex hadn't seen the way her lover's eyes dilated, her breathing quicken with desire, even as she moved away from the blondes body.

It was around one in the morning by the time Abbie was seeing the last guest out. Serena slipped up behind her as she closed the door, wrapping her arms around the taller woman and resting her cheek against the brunette's back. "So amazing, baby. Thank you." The blond groaned, the sound muffled into her lover's shirt.

Abbie turned, wrapped her girlfriend in her arms, "Pleasure was all mine, babe." She groaned when she took in the state of her normally pristine apartment, she wasn't a neat freak, persay…

Serena could tell the path her girlfriends thoughts were traveling and quickly derailed them, "The pleasure is about to be all yours," she fairly purred while threading her fingers through her lover's thick hair she pulled her into a deep kiss. They were quickly passionately exploring each other's mouths.

"Well! Then! I think we're just gonna hit the sack now!" Alex nearly shouted, when Serena started unbuttoning her girlfriend's shirt.

Abbie pulled away, "After last night, Alex? Really?" She smirked, her eyes darkened to a near black with her arousal, her face flushed a dark red. Alex blushed, and grabbing Olivia's hand, drug her towards the spare room. She had her own, private, ideas for her fiancé.

Olivia swallowed, she'd find out in about two minutes what Alex thought of her new body art. Alex pulled her down the hall, into the bedroom. Shutting the door behind them, Alex pushed Olivia towards the bed and turned only the small bedside lamp on, she'd learned a thing or two in her years of watching interrogations. When she turned to face her lover she was in full ADA mode. Even dressed in the gorgeous, form fitting, spaghetti strap, silky, dark blue dress that fell to her knees. Even sans glasses, blond hair loose and flowing over her shoulders, with the far from professional blue heels that matched her dress. Even then, Alex Cabot was an intimidating, legal force. Olivia swallowed audibly for the second time in as many minutes. Alex arched an eyebrow at her and she dropped to sit on the bed, winching when the motion tugged at the tender skin on her hips.

"Detective Benson, have you, or have you not, been avoiding contact with your fiancé," she paused, letting the word hang between them, "All, night." Alex clasped her hands behind her back and paced in front of the brunette, just like she would someone on the stand.

Olivia groaned, Alex like this always had an effect on her. Private Alex in attorney mode, could be so much hotter than Public Alex in attorney mode. "Yes, counselor."

Alex stopped mid pace and turned to face the handsome woman before her, "And would you, at this time, care to enlighten your counsel, why, you've chosen to do this?" Alex folded her arms across her chest, engagement ring glinting in the partial light, she cocked a hip and stared, waiting for the answer.

Olivia shifted nervously, winched as the pain flared again, she stood then, knowing it would alleviate the stress. "Alex, I uhh," she cleared her throat, Alex still stood there, arms still folded, hip still cocked, still staring. "While Abbie and I were out today…and I mean, we've kind of talked about it, but not in detail and I just, Abbie thought it was a good idea and I just…" Olivia's mouth opened and closed silently. She wasn't sure at this point if she was flustered by her lover's stoicism or by her own arousal.

Alex dropped her arms then and relaxed her posture, Olivia was going to tell her what was going on, as much as she loved playing up her professional role in the bedroom, she also knew when to drop it. "First off, stop blaming Abbie. Second, just tell me, I love you, nothing going to change that." Alex moved to her then, pulling her into a hug she brought bodies together in a close embrace.

Olivia hissed and pulled away, "I uh… tattoos. I got tattoos. On my hips."

Alex's eyes darkened, "What?" She stepped away, that very well might be one of the hottest images she'd ever had flash in her mind's eye. "Can I see?" Her hands went to her lover's pants and started to undo them.

Olivia laughed, "So you're ok with it?" She helped Alex open the slacks and let them fall to the floor. Alex knelt to her knees and unbuttoned the four lower buttons on her fiancé's shirt, all the moisture left her mouth then. The skin around the black ink was red and swollen, the ink standing in contrast to the agitated and tan skin.

"Oh my God, yes. Did it hurt? What do they mean?" Alex gently traced a finger over the lines, reverently taking in the detail. A finger dipped under the waist band of the dark blue silk boxers her lover wore.

Olivia swallowed and in an almost unconscious move, unbuttoned the remain buttons of her shirt, "Didn't really hurt, not really, I've been through worse for sure. The one on the left means _power_ and the right is _honor_," Olivia breathed deep when Alex looked up at her then.

With a sly smile, Alex slid the boxers down her legs, helping her lover kick out of her shoes and step out of both the pants and boxers. "Baby, I'll _honor_ your _power_, All. Night. Long." Her voice had dropped an octave and had that smoky, aroused tone to it. The same one that always ratcheted up the brunette's arousal. This time was no different.

Olivia groaned, both at the terrible joke and the sexiness of, Alex Cabot on her knees in that slinky dress. A warm tongue licked the skin around the tender tattoos, circling each and soothing away the pain. Strong tanned hands threaded through blond hair and the brunette dropped her head back, reveling in the sensation. Alex licked a path then straight down from her lover's navel to her already throbbing clit. Circling the erect bundle of nerves, Alex hummed contentedly, tasting her lover was perhaps one of her favorite things. The blond sucked then, drawing the taught bundle into her mouth and suckling it.

The normally stoic detective moaned aloud and shifted, allowing her lover more room to continue her ministrations. Olivia chose that moment to look down at her lover, Alex chose that moment to look up. Olivia nearly lost her steady stance, the blond head bobbing softly against her, the warm, soft lips surrounding her tender flesh. And God, those gorgeous blue eyes staring up at her… Olivia had always been a very visual person, sex with Alex had always been _almost_ as good visually as it was physically. Almost. The brunette gasped aloud then and tensed the hands still threaded in blond hair, the sensation her lover was causing with that amazing tongue and mouth of hers, was about to be her undoing.

Suddenly Alex stopped, still on her knees she glanced up at her lover, a coy smile gracing her face, "Hmm, you like that? Do you like it when I suck you?" Alex gently traced the tender lines of the fresh ink, her head cocked, with one eye on her lover's face and another on the finger tracing the enflamed skin.

"Fuck, you know I do," Olivia growled out, frustrated that her fiancé had stopped. But God, in a weird way the finger tracing her tender skin felt almost as erotically satisfying. She shivered when the hand not tracing her tattoos, slipped down to stroke the skin of her inner thighs.

Alex leaned forward and placed gentle, tender kisses all over the toned muscles of her lover's abdomen, placing soft kisses over the barely scabbed skin of her new body art. Shifting her attention to play such sweet, tender, passionate and teasing games with the shallow dip of her lover's navel. She flicked her tongue once, twice then pulled away, she glanced up at her lover. Olivia was biting her lip and groaned, her eyes shut tight, all her concentration on both what her fiancé was doing and maintaining her upright position. Alex smiled at the erotic picture, "Tell me what you want, love," she dipped her head back to the tan, toned flesh of her lover's lower abdominals. Olivia groaned and tightened her grip in the silky blond locks, trying to oh so subtly direct her lover's mouth back to where she wanted it. She'd been so close! Sure she was still aroused to the point of exploding, but she'd definitely been backed away from the edge of her orgasm. Alex smiled against the subtle pressure exerted on her head, "No, I want to hear you say it," she shook her head, brushing against the sensitive skin with the silken strands of her hair.

The brunette flushed hotly, Alex loved talking dirty during sex, loved to hear her talking dirty during the act. Matter of fact, in the bedroom, or where ever they happened to be involved, was when Alex tended to curse the most, certainly when her mouth was at its naughtiest. In the same way Olivia knew this about Alex, Alex knew it always flustered the detective to utter the erotic words. Olivia knew, though, that if she wanted this, she had to say it. "Mmm baby, suck me off? God, please?" She finally growled out, pushing against the blond head once again. With a satisfied smirk, Alex dipped her head and finally took the, swollen, straining member between her lips and sucked, flicking her tongue over the straining bundle, while still maintaining a sucking pressure. She moved her hands around to clutch the firm muscles of her lover's ass, rhythmically massaging the firm globes.

Olivia was shaking now, so close to her orgasm, she just needed a little more pressure. There, Alex knew her so well, knew what she needed. She wrapped her hands in the blond hair, pulling the strands into a loose ponytail and watching the subtle bobbing with hooded eyes. Another well timed hard suck and Olivia flew over the edge, stars bursting behind her closed eyes. Shuddering, she finally lost the tenuous hold she had on her legs and with what control she had left she slipped softly to the floor. Hissing when her body reminded her of the recent torture she'd put it through at the tattoo parlor, she laid back on the floor, just enough space so her head brushed the blanket hanging off the end of the bed. She couldn't wait until the 'wounds' were healed, the pain however, helped clear her head of the foggy post-orgasm drowsiness. She wanted Alex, needed to taste her wonderful, amazing fiancé. Knew though, that getting the taste she so desired, was not going to be possible, not traditionally, not with the still tender flesh of her hips. She tugged at Alex pulling her to straddle her stomach, sitting just a little higher than normal, just above her hips. She tugged again, her hands moving wrap around her lover's upper thighs.

"What baby? What do you want?" Alex asked, already knowing the answer and tad unsure, they'd hadn't done _that_ before.

Olivia swallowed and made the choice to, 'take one for the team', "I want you, I want you to get up here and sit on my face. I need to taste you Alex," her voice had dropped to its lowest register, adding a deep, husky intonation to it, that just dripped with arousal. She tugged on the toned, alabaster thighs again, urging her lover upwards.

Alex groaned, her face flushing, both with the want and the extreme vulnerability of what her lover was asking. But, God, she needed to come. Orgasming in her lover's mouth was always exquisite. "God, 'Liv. Alright," she shifted forwards, suddenly eager to have her fiancé's mouth on her. Olivia groaned when Alex settled over her, she inhaled the scent of her aroused lover and nudged the straining clit with her nose while she licked deep from her lover's centre, flicking the opening and rimming the outside repeatedly.

A long low moan escaped Alex's throat, she struggled to maintain her upright position, one hand landed on the bed in front of her, while the other threaded through her lover's short hair. She moved against the amazing tongue, her hips unconsciously moving, seeking the orgasm that was so close. Hands tightened on her hips, grounding her and adding to the sensual pleasure.

Olivia sucked gently, flicking her tongue over and across the tight bundle of nerves. She observed the long lean contours of her lover's body, with the deep blue eyes tightly shut, the hand that been recently wound in her hair, now pinching and massaging the blondes own breast. Those amazingly toned abs flexing and moving, the muscles shifting and playing in the subtle light, the delicious red flush that from her fiancé's chest and up her face. Olivia moaned into her work, she could look upon the gorgeous body of her lover all day, or night. Alex was gasping now, her every breath a pant and moan, she knew her lover was close, she also knew that her lover could rarely come without penetration. At the very least, her orgasms were never as intense without it. Olivia shifted and slid a hand down and under her fiancé.

Alex's eyes shot open when she felt two fingers thrust into and her clit was flicked repeatedly, she lost her breath when those fingers curled inside her. Both hands landed on the bed before for her, supporting herself as she ground down against her lover's skilled hands and tongue. She caught a glint in the light and her eyes focused on the white gold and diamond of her ring, she gasped and felt tears pricking her eyes, God how much she loved this woman. Her eyes snapped shut again, a soft mewling escaped her, it wasn't a sound that graced her lips often, but when it did, Olivia knew she was doing something right. Alex thrust down once, twice and on the third she came, hard, against her lover's face.

Olivia sucked in a breath and slid two fingers home, into her lover's tightness. Flicked the tiny bundle rapidly and relished the feeling when Alex started to come, and come hard. Grinding down against her and drawing the pleasure from her lover's mouth and hand. Olivia kept a hand tight on one of her lover's hip, holding her in place and keeping her movements to a minimum. It really wouldn't do to have to explain, exactly, how she'd gotten a bloody nose. Abbie would have a field day, to say the least.

Alex eased down finally, her eyes opening slowly and her breath escaping in a single long breath. Her gaze drifted down, to her lover's face, or what was visible of it at least. She felt the flush on her face flare again, the reality of what they'd just done hitting her. She eased away and laid herself down, next to the brunette, burrowing her face into the tanned neck of her lover. Olivia smiled into the blond hair and placed a kiss into the mussed locks. She knew why her lover was acting so flustered, it was nice to know that something had finally frazzled her fiancé sexually, instead of herself. But, God, it had been hot. So fucking hot.

Olivia hissed then when Alex drew a leg across her hips, Alex quickly removed her leg and sheepishly met her lover's pained gaze. "Sorry, guess I'm going to have to avoid that for a while huh?" She ducked her head then and nuzzled into her lover's side again.

Olivia smiled and pushed the pain away, "It's ok, just a few more days of it being so sensitive. You really ok with them?" She asked then, a note of confidence lacking from her voice.

Alex flushed again, and raised her head, "Yes, I think they are amazingly sexy," she lowered her head then and kissed the tan neck. "You think you'll want to get more?" She laid her head down again and settled so she could see her lover's hips and the new ink that adorned them, she softly traced the lines with a dexterous finger.

Olivia shivered at the combined sensuality of the motion and the slight pain the touch elicited. "I don't know, maybe. What about you? Would you want any?" She shivered again, when that sensitive finger trailed from one hip to the other.

Alex thoughtfully stared the markings and the finger tracing them, "I don't know, I haven't really ever thought about it. Do you think I should?" She let the teasing hand rest on her fiancé's lower abdomen, between the tattoos and just below the navel, as she propped herself up on the opposite elbow and held her lover's gaze.

Olivia fidgeted, somehow she was already wet and throbbing again, "I think…" her voice faded away when an elegant hand slipped between her legs.

"What, baby?" A teasing voice asked as Alex started to stroke the hard length of her lover's clit.

Olivia groaned and fought the sensations, "I think, it'd be hot, if it was tasteful and placed somewhere equally tasteful," her sentence ended in a moan as a long finally manicured finger circled her entrance.

Alex smiled and withdrew her hand, she happily returned to her position cuddled against her lover. "What the hell, Alex!" Olivia indignantly asked, her cruel lover.

"Just cuddling up with my fiancé, after some amazing sex." Alex replied cheekily nuzzling into her lover's neck and nipping, before soothing the red mark with her tongue.

Olivia groaned and flipped them so Alex was pinned beneath her, she shifted so the pressure wasn't on her hips and leaned in to kiss the suddenly breathless blond. "If you think that was amazing…"she trailed off lowering her head to claim her lover in a heated kiss.

And end!

R&R please!

Just a fun little side note: Olivia's tattoos are actually mine. Getting the tattoos is actually my story, got them in DC, in Georgetown at Jinx Proof while on spring break last year lol So, not that they'll ever read it, but this story is kinda a shout out to the awesome artists at Jinx Proof. If you're ever in DC and wanna get a tattoo, I highly recommend them!


	6. Chapter 6

**Once More With Feeling.**

**Kai**

**Summary: It's the day after the party, yes their still in DC apparently my stupid muse has decided this is better as serial *rollseyes* lol Anyway, as the evening moves on Abbie drags out the alcohol, again, convinces the others that her choice of viewing entertainment is appropriate annnd well, I think we've all learned what happens when you put the four of them in a room, make them horny, add alcohol and let them loose lol**

**Pairing: Alex/Olivia, Abbie/Serena**

**Rating: Hmmm whatever could it be?**

**Disclaimer: Not not mine, not not mine, not not mine. If you don't get the FRIENDS reference, sorry lol**

**Author's Note: Hopefully this one goes off better than the last chapter, hmm literally. I do shamelessly foreshadow the next chapter, can you spot it? I must say I'm thoroughly enjoying writing Abbie/Serena…Let's take a vote? If I start a similar chapter fic over on L&O would y'all read it? I've skipped pretty much all plot in this and just jumped straight into it, what can I say *someone* was feeling particularly…in a mood tonight, hope you guys don't mind lol and I swear Abbie's *not* starting a nudist/sex colony, for some reason I just really like writing smut like this. No idea why lol**

It was quickly rounding on eight o'clock Sunday evening when Alex and Olivia, Abbie and Serena settled on opposite couches in Abbie's living room. After the activity of the last couple of days the couples had chosen to spend the day in, they'd all slept in and then spent a leisurely day in pajamas, making wedding plans and watching sports. Olivia was convinced that by the end of it, all she'd have to do was be there on time, not that she minded, especially if it meant her days could be spent watching football with Abbie. It was shortly after lunch that Abbie had announced it was time for drinking. Before long margaritas were mixing and the two brunettes' were well on their way through a case of beer a piece.

Now that they'd finished dinner Abbie had announced it was movie time, she'd poured glasses of whiskey to sip from for herself and Olivia and mixed another pitcher of her _award_ winning margaritas, sufficed it to say they were all on their way past a pleasant buzz. Abbie snatched up the DVD remote from the coffee table and settled Serena back against her chest, wrapping an arm around her and pressing play.

Alex settled back against her fiancée and smiled into the embrace, tilting her head to the side when her already buzzing and horny lover playfully nuzzled into her neck, "You sure I'm not hurting your hips?" The blonde ADA questioned, not wanting to hurt her lover's still sensitive tattoos.

"Hmm, I'm sure, I love holding you like this. If it gets to be too much, I'll let you know," Olivia wrapped her arms tighter, and kissed the exposed neck.

Serena settled further back into her girlfriend's embrace, "So what are we watching, baby?" She stroked the strong thigh next her own.

Abbie sighed at the touch, "Just a little something I ordered online, it came in the mail yesterday," she nipped playfully at a sensitive earlobe and earned a groan of approval from her lover.

Serena racked her mind, trying to remember her lover mentioning ordering anything recently, Abbie made it difficult with the attention she was lavishing on the blonde's sensitive skin. Her eye's widened then, not with arousal, "Abbie! You did not put in porn?" Serena hissed, two heads swiveled to look at them in admonishment.

Sure enough, as though taking its cue from Serena's outburst, a menu screen for what was obviously an adult film, a girl on girl adult film. Alex blushed and covered her eyes; Olivia chuckled and rested her chin on the bashful young attorney's shoulder. Abbie laughed, "Oh have another drink Alex, Olivia pull that stick outta he ass wouldja?" Alex lowered her hands and glared at the older brunette attorney, when Abbie laughed again, Alex flipped her off, the grin on her face kept the gesture playful. "A pleasure best saved for Serena my dear," Abbie responded to the gesture, and hugged her girlfriend tighter.

"I can't believe you put this in," Serena admonished her. She loved her, really she did, but the older woman's antics were sometimes borderline. Ironic, considering Abbie was one of the cooler prosecutors you could ever run into in the courtroom, the only other one who could out ice her in the courtroom was seated on the opposite couch. Yes work Abbie was vastly different from private Abbie.

Abbie shrugged, she pointed the remote at the tv, "Ladies?" She turned her gaze to the two women across from her. Alex was still trying her best to look appalled, but her attention was kept being drawn to the screen as snippets of scenes played out and bits of audio sounded. Olivia just seemed indifferent to the idea, willing to go whichever way her lover sided. Abbie knew Serena had no qualms about _erotic_ movies, they'd learned that lesson a few times.

Alex rolled her eyes, grabbed her glass from the table and took a large drink of it, "Fine, hit play," she felt the alcohol from the day building up and lowering whatever inhibitions she still had left when it came to other couple.

Abbie snickered to herself and pressed the button, set the remote down and picked up her glass, she sipped from it as the movie started. Two relatively attractive and normal looking women walked into view, a blonde and a brunette, some very questionable dialogue occurred. Alex rolled her eyes, "Blonde and brunette, Abbie? Really? Where'd you even get this?" Alex took another deep drink from her glass and relaxed back against her lover.

"A very respectable website, they produce films. Made by lesbians for lesbians, it's supposed to be very tasteful, coworker recommended it," Abbie trailed off as her attention was drawn back to the tv when the two 'models' suddenly and noisily began to kiss.

Alex swallowed when hands on the screen started to roam, she wrapped her arms around the ones holding her, maybe this wouldn't be so bad. "This ok?' A husky voice in her ear asked. They hadn't really ever discussed watching anything to, _stimulate, _their love life, though it was clear that Olivia was no stranger to the subject and Alex had never indulged.

"It's, interesting," Alex allowed, unable to look away as one woman lost her shirt. Olivia chuckled into her hair and felt goose bumps run up her arm when long, delicate fingers began a slow caress of her bicep. So that was the effect this was going to have on the occasionally up tight blonde. Olivia had no complaints; God knew they'd shared enough with the other couple, this weekend alone.

Abbie smiled into the sweet smelling hair before her, as she observed the other women, glad they seemed to be settling in comfortably. Serena slapped at her leg then, "If you don't stop staring at them, I swear,"

"You'll what?" Abbie lowered her head to suck at the blonde's pulse point. She let a hand slip beneath the edge of the blonde's tank and let her hand rest against the toned flesh there.

Serena groaned and raised a hand to burrow into dark locks, "Nothing, just don't stop doing that," her attention drifted back to the screen when two pairs of denim shorts hit the floor. The hand that had been resting against her stomach started to trail lazy patterns across her skin.

Alex was aware of the other couple's antics, but she shoved them to the background, in truth she'd lost whatever sense of modesty she'd with them, Serena back in college and Abbie quite recently. Olivia fully aware of the other couple and what was happening on screen, found herself becoming very aroused. Or it could be from the hand that trailed from her arm and was playing with bottom edge of the boxers she wore. Two could play that game; Olivia let her hand trail up and trace the ribs of Alex's tank top, one of Olivia's actually, just beneath the blonde's sensitive breasts.

Abbie let her hands trace idly over her lover's skin as she focused her attention on the screen, what was the point if you weren't going to watch? The two women on screen had wound up on the floor, on a conveniently placed blanket. The brunette was in the process of peeling the underwear off the blonde, while lavishing attention with her mouth to the naked chest before her. Serena moaned when the hands moving across her skin came close to grazing her own breasts, "Just wait baby, I'll make it all worth your while." Abbie husked into her ear, nipping at it and tugging. The hand that wasn't teasing across the toned stomach of her lover, teased at hem of the short shorts her girlfriend had chosen to wear all day.

The brunette head on the screen lowered to the blonde's centre and began to lavish attention to the fully aroused flesh. Alex shifted, she could feel the wetness between her thighs settling into a dull throb that left her throbbing and craving her lover's touch, the feeling was foreign, watching strangers have sex had never appealed to her before. The hand that had been idly tracing her lover's thigh, moved then to a full hand massage of the dense muscle. Olivia groaned, "Are you sure you want to do that?" She asked her lover; Alex knew what it did to her when the blonde attorney touched her that way.

Alex laid her head back and used the hand not rubbing her lover, to pull her head down for a deep kiss, probing for entrance into the older woman's mouth almost instantly. When they pulled apart, their breath had deepened and eyes had darkened with mutual arousal. "I am. I'm so far beyond caring about if those two are in the room," Alex nodded her head towards the other couch, where Abbie and Serena were engaged in their own rituals of foreplay.

Serena groaned when the hand that had been teasing over the flat plane of her stomach shifted to tease at the waist band of her shorts, just barely teasing under the edge and trailing from hip to hip. All four women's attention shifted back to tv when a long, low moan issued from the speakers. The brunette had moved up and was quickly stroking her onscreen lover higher towards climax with three fingers buried deep. Unconsciously their movements stilled as they watched and waited, the moans and muted screams coming from the screen letting them know the blonde was closing in on her orgasm. The brunette shifted then and entered the blonde with a fourth finger. Alex balked, "Abbie! What are we watching?"

Abbie laughed, her voice came out much huskier than normal, "Well, Alex I'm going to have to go with porn as the answer. Come on, haven't you ever…?" Abbie trailed off, leaving the question open.

Alex turned to look at the other woman, "I most certainly have not, who would want to…to…take that… much?" Alex turned her attention back to the screen as the blonde screamed her orgasm into a badly maintained boom mic.

Abbie snickered, waiting until after the woman had calmed to speak, "Oh come on, you've never fantasized about, you know, taking _it all_," she left her meaning clear when she held up a hand made a fist. The alcohol she'd consumed only adding to her giddiness and usual casualness about all things sexual.

Alex blushed profusely, a product of her embarrassment and the alcohol combined "I most certainly have not," she repeated her early protestation. Olivia chuckled and buried her face in Alex's hair, sometimes Abbie had way to much fun flustering the younger woman, Alex had led a very sheltered upbringing and was still fairly innocent when it came to consensual sex acts.

Abbie grinned again, "Me thinks the lady doeth protest too much," Serena smacked at her then, warning her to stop pushing the now, bright red attorney. Abbie conceded to her lover's prompting and returned her attentions to the screen where the blonde was well on her way to returning the favor bestowed upon her by the brunette. Her hands returned to play under Serena's shirt.

Alex sighed, her face still flushed from her embarrassment, as the moans on the tv grew louder she leaned back to whisper in her lover's ear, "Have you ever, umm...I mean," Alex felt her flush deepen and was glad her fiancée couldn't see her face.

"What Abbie was talking about?" Blonde hair nodded, "I haven't personally received such attention, you know I'm not a big fan of penetration," Olivia's voice had dropped a few octaves and Alex shuddered at the sound of it.

Finally starting to relax again Alex let her hand run across the muscular thigh of her lover, she nodded, she knew what her lover liked and didn't. "But you've umm, the other? You've done_ it_?" Alex blushed again but maintained her relaxed posture, continuing to stroke the toned musculature; the warm sensation traveling through her body could be attributed to her arousal or maybe the alcohol, maybe both.

Olivia lowered her head and nuzzled into blonde hair, licking and sucking when she reached the creamy flesh of Alex's neck. "I have, does that make you uncomfortable?"

A moan issued from Alex throat, she really did love it when her lover gave such loving attention to her sensitive neck. "No, would you ever be willing, or want to try it with me? Can I ask who it was? Before," Alex ran through the list in her head of who she knew who lover had slept with in the past.

It was Olivia's turn to blush, "I would, if you think you want it. And I don't think you really want to know, love," Alex was momentarily distracted as the brunette onscreen reached her climax noisily. The screen faded into darkness and another scene started, this time with two blondes who bore a striking resemblance to each other.

Alex let her hand slide around to trace the inside of her lover's thigh, "Oh come one, we've never been shy about discussing our past experiences," it was true, they had talked about things before, things they'd liked in the past and things they hadn't.

Olivia's blush deepened then, "Yes but the other person wasn't in room then," she trailed off then, realizing she'd just given it away.

Alex's eyes widened, the only woman, besides herself, in the room, that Olivia had been involved with, albeit briefly, was Abbie. "She let you top her? And, and…" Alex whispered in shock. It surprised her slightly; she'd always known the other woman as quite the butch, maybe not as much as Olivia, but still very much the dominant one in bed. The rumors she'd heard from Abbie's time in the New York DA's office had certainly implied it as well.

Olivia smirked, "Guess I'm just that much of a stud," Alex slapped her then, a giggle escaping her. She supposed a normal person wouldn't find it so amusing, but for some reason the thought that even Abbie Carmichael, infamous Casanova of the DA's office, had fallen prey to the butchy detective's ways, and in such a way, amused her to no end. And it left her oddly proud that said detective was now hers, forever and always, a thumb absently subbed over the cool metal of her engagement ring. She glanced over at the other couple then, aware that she hadn't paid then any mind since the conversation had shifted to just her and her fiancée. "Oh, God," Alex whispered, realizing just how much their friends had been ignoring them.

Abbie had her mouth firmly attached to her lover's neck and was toying with the hem of Serena's shorts, coming dangerously close to brushing against her girlfriend's wetness. Serena arched against her touch when a strong hand massaged her breast under her shirt. Onscreen the two blondes had adopted a modified version of the 69 position and were enthusiastically going at it. Serena groaned when the knuckles of Abbie's hand did brush teasingly against her wetness, Abbie detached herself from her lover's neck then, and glanced over, wanting to check the status of the other couple. She found two blue eyes and two brown ones watching her. "Ever felt like you on display?" She husked out teasingly.

Despite herself Olivia slid a hand beneath Alex's shirt and stroked the skin there, tracing circles around her lover's navel, "We really going do this, _again_." She hissed then, when Alex drug manicured nails up her thigh.

Abbie shrugged, "Why not? It's not like it's not anything we haven't seen before," she palmed her lover's breast again and returned her attentions back to her blonde, the other couple could just retreat to their room if the so chose.

Alex shifted back against her lover, "I'm beyond caring, 'Liv. Make love to me?" Olivia smiled into the fragrant hair; Alex had reached the point of drunkenness when she was in mood for soft cuddling and loving attention. Olivia knew though that after an orgasm that would change and her general enthusiastic lover would ignite.

Serena shifted until she was facing her girlfriend, situated between her thighs, they kissed, tongues met in a slow, sensual duel. Ardour quickly rising, hips began to roll against each other. Serena stripped the shirt from her lover's lanky form, Abbie quickly took control then and flipped them so she was on top, shifting to settle between her lover's thighs. She reached down and massaged a toned thigh when Serena wrapped a leg around her hip. Abbie thrust her hips down grinding against her, a rhythm quickly building.

Olivia kissed the skin of Alex's neck, a hand sliding into the sleep pants that the blond wore; she cupped her lover's cleanly waxed mound and groaned at the wetness she found there. She didn't think she'd ever tire of that deliciously wet, silken feeling. Alex's hips bucked up into the touch, the blonde's hands went to the waist of her own pants and slid them quickly down her long legs, kicking off over the arm of the couch. Olivia took her cue and stripped the tank top up and off her lover, "Yours too," Alex implored breathlessly, needing to feel the strong body beneath her, skin to skin against her back. The brunette sat up slightly and tugged the NYPD t-shirt over her head and tossed it away. They settled back again, Alex moaned when warm skin met warm skin.

Serena met her lover thrust for thrust, she tugged at her own shirt and Abbie helped her remove the offending article. Serena clutched at the lean back of her girlfriend, groaning into the sensation, marveling, not for the first time, at her lover's ability to keep a rhythm with her hips while utilizing her hands for other things, speaking of hands... "Inside, baby. I need you," Serena managed to husk out, clutching at her lover's incessantly thrusting hips.

Alex groaned as two long fingers stroked through her folds, sliding into her depths slowly. They started an easy rhythm, more of an internal massage then actual thrusting, the strong palm rubbing against her clit constantly. The sudden urge to touch her lover overcame her and Alex shifted, brought a hand between them and behind her, deftly she thumbed the button fly of her lover's boxers open and slid an elegant hand inside to stroke her lover. Olivia bucked against her and groaned.

Abbie groaned at her lover's pleading, she loved it when Serena begged, really, loved it. She shifted, sliding the shorts down her girlfriend's legs; she grabbed the comforter, that she kept there for just such occasions, from the couch back and slid it under her lover's hips. No matter how intense the moment, she always tried to remember her lover's _very_ physical orgasms. She loved them, nearly came every time she felt Serena ejaculate against her, but after a ridiculously embarrassing time of having her couch steam cleaned, she always kept something handy for these spontaneous bouts of sex. Serena pulled Abbie back down on top her, and drew her into a kiss, arousal raging through her, a heaviness already settling low in her abdomen, "Please, baby, need you," she pleaded again. Abbie, never one to disappoint, shifted her position and slid three long fingers to the hilt in her lover's depths and curling them, a keening cry broke from Serena's throat.

Alex moaned, dropped her head back and brought her free hand up to bury in her lover's short hair, she pulled her head in for a kiss, she was closing rapidly on her orgasm and could tell from way her fiancée was thrusting against the fingers that stroked her through the open fly on her boxers, that she was just as close to the edge. Another moan escaped her, "God, baby. Fuck, so good." Alex groaned, the pace quickened as both flew closer to the precipice. Then the blonde was there, tumbling over the edge, "Fu...ck," she growled out, the word breaking in the center and becoming two words, her whole body arched off her lover, somehow she found the focus to stroke her lover rapidly, bringing Olivia over the edge with her.

Serena groaned, her breath coming in harsh pants as Abbie thrust into her, hard and fast, just the way she liked it. Abbie moaned and lowered her head to suck and nibble her lover's neck, knowing how much Serena loved the double sensation, her hips thrust against her hand, helping to drive harder into her lover. She shifted her thumb then, to brush against her girlfriend's clit and that was it, Serena arched tightly against her, nails digging into her back, the blond bit into the fleshy part of Abbie's shoulder, her scream vibrating against the flesh. Abbie growled and thrust hard against her lover and held the position, keeping her hand pinned between them, buried deep inside. Feeling the hot cum explode against her hips and lower abdomen as Serena's whole body shook against hers, felt the nails leaving scratches down her back, the sharp teeth leaving imprints, close but breaking the skin. The tight muscles of her lover's core clenching at her fingers, almost painful so. Just as her lover started to relax, Abbie grunted and thrust once, twice more, knowing exactly how to draw out her lover's orgasm. Serena cried out as a second wave of the same orgasm rolled through her and fresh ejaculate left her body.

Alex came down from her orgasm, felt Olivia panting behind and beneath her as she too came down from her high. The noise from other side of the room drew her attention and groaned at the sight, her flush deepened at the sight of the intense passion across the way. Her arousal quickly rose again and she shifted to straddle her lover, taking the brunette's face in her hands Alex drew Olivia into a deep kiss, she raised her hips, silently begging her lover for what she wanted, while she ravished the brunette's mouth with her own. Olivia knew exactly what she wanted; with two fingers she swiftly entered her lover and started a fast rhythm. Alex moaned into the warm mouth she was heatedly exploring with her tongue and rolled her hips down to meet her lover thrust for thrust.

Serena lay panting beneath her lover, reveling in the sensations rolling through her body, with Abbie's weight comfortably settled atop her and three fingers still buried deep within, she felt amazing. Abbie's hips started thrusting against again and she knew her lover needed come, badly. She shifted, groaning when the deliciousness of being filled by her lover ended, flipping them she settled between her lover's thighs, legs hanging off the end of the couch she lowered her head to her lover and kissed at the toned muscles of her lover's abdomen. She groaned when she tasted her own cum, liberally coating the skin there, she sucked at the skin, nipped and licked, flicked at the shallowness that was her girlfriend's navel. Abbie rolled her hips up, trying to find friction, anything to get to the point she so desperately wanted to be. She flinched then when the combination of her sweat slicked back and texture of the couch irritated the fresh scratches down her back. Serena took pity on her lover and slid further down, taking her lover's clit into her mouth and sucking gently. Abbie threaded her hands through the long blonde locks and thrust against her lover's gentle ministrations, Serena was the only lover she'd ever had that knew she preferred, even during intensely passionate sex, tenderness when a lover sucked her off.

Alex thrust down rapidly, impaling herself repeatedly on her lover's amazing fingers, her head buried in the juncture of neck and shoulder, a moan leaving her mouth on every thrust. "Fuck, so fucking good," the words left her mouth just before she claimed Olivia's lips in another intense kiss. A choked sob left her lips when a firm thumb slid against clit and added to the overwhelming sensations, Alex's second orgasm ripped through her and her entire body tensed as white hot heat raced through her body.

Serena flicked at her lover's clit, batting the bundle rapidly, before swirling around it and dipping down to flicker at her lover's opening, "Oh, God, yes," the cry left her lover's lips, Serena grinned into her work, never failed. She moved back to swirl around her lover's throbbing erection, she raised her head then, "Come for me, baby," and she sucked the throbbing clit into mouth while she slid two fingers into her lover and curled them to press tightly to her girlfriend's g spot. Abbie arched off the couch as an intense orgasm ripped through her, "Shiiiit, Serena," the gasp left her lips as her body flushed and bright colors exploded behind her closed eyelids.

Alex lay against Olivia's chest, one arm cradling her close, the other still tucked between them, two fingers still buried inside. "I love you," the blonde mumbled, awesome sex and alcohol combining to make her sleepy. Idly it occurred to her that Olivia still had her boxers on, but she really didn't care, her fiancée was super sexy in just them anyway.

"I love too, baby," Olivia pulled out of her then, much to the attorney's protests and wrapped her in a warm embrace. Alex shifted, straightening her legs and sliding to cuddle against her lover, laying between the couch back and the firmness of her lover's athletic body, the majority of her body though, still splayed along the strong body, legs tangled together and hands entwined.

Abbie panted, barely registering it as Serena slid up her body, she tiredly returned the kiss her lover bestowed upon her. They shifted into a more comfortable position and Abbie flinched as the move irritated the fresh wounds on her back, "Fuck woman, I think you drew blood."

Serena sat up concerned, "Let me see," they shifted again and Abbie sat up. Serena slapped a hand over her mouth, "God, I'm so sorry baby." She had indeed drawn blood, not enough for permanent damage to lover's gorgeous back, but Abbie would definitely not be leaning back for a while, some blood had even wound up on the nice white couch. Not for the first time Serena wondered why the wild Texan even had white couches.

Abbie gathered Serena into her arms and shushed her, "Don't be, war wounds, very much worth the pain." She grinned cheekily, sex had always been a full body sport for her and being with Serena had only added to the physicality of the act.

Olivia snorted then, having been unintentionally listening in, "I can't wait until you have to explain that, to the cleaning people."

Abbie groaned and flopped back onto the couch, quickly sitting back up and hissing at the pain. So much for avoiding that embarrassing moment again.

And done! Whew, I feel better. Anyone else need a metaphorical cigarette? R&R please their my inspiration to keep going.


	7. Chapter 7

**I Give it All To You.**

**Kai**

**Summary: Our lovely Ladies have just arrived home from DC and Alex a very particular desire that she wants to attempt.**

**Rating: Umm duh?**

**Pairing: Alex/Olvia**

**Disclaimer: We all know who owns them.**

**Warning: As always this isn't for the faint hearted or those at work lol We do deal with a certain sex act that isn't for everyone. I don't want to give it away, but seriously if you're strictly vanilla? Seriously why are you reading this series? Lol **

**Author's Note: A special cyber-cookie goes out to Roookie for being the first to "yell" out the right foreshadowed subject of this chapter lol I know the amount of time between chapters is making y'all antsy lol but my fulltime school/work schedule kicked in again annnd muse went crazy with a Rizzoli&Isles serial fic…*shameless plug*… but it's close to the end and hopefully muse will let me go back to this wonderful example of porn-with-plot lol besides ya'll want your PWP done well right? Not distractedly? lol**

Alex moved around her empty apartment, she and Olivia had arrived a few hours ago, shortly after ten that morning, but unfortunately Cragen had called. Elliot had gotten into trouble, once again, and IAB needed her for a character interview. While it frustrated Alex, as they'd planned to spend their last vacation day together, she was also glad, as it gave her time to think about what was on her mind. Their vacation had been amazing, Olivia had proposed, she gazed lovingly at her ring, Olivia had also embraced her _artistic_ side and gotten a pair of tattoos. They'd also had very nice four day visit with their friends, Abbie Carmichael and Serena Southerlyn. Well four days with Serena as Abbie had spent the better part of Monday in the courtroom.

It was a conversation on Sunday that was occupying her mind, specifically the part of the conversation where Abbie had teased her about fisting. Subsequently she'd learned that her fiancée had participated on one side of the sex act. It wasn't something Alex had ever given thought to until then; the thought had honestly not crossed her mind. But the more she thought about it, the more it turned her on. The idea of being possessed so thoroughly by her lover left her wet and aching. She'd always been partial to penetration, but between them her past lover's had certainly never filled her anywhere close to what she knew her lover could, she and Olivia were definitely having that conversation when the brunette returned. Alex glanced at the clock then, wondering how long that would be, she was so wet already. A thought occurred to her then, something she'd seen in the discreet sex shop they visited whenever they needed to pick up…supplies. A product made by a lube company, small freezable tablets of lube, called lube cubes. They'd experimented with ice before, and Alex very much loved the sensation on her skin when she was over heated. The lube would definitely be an added benefit, with what she wanted out of her lover. Alex continued to move about the apartment, putting things in their place, but her mind kept drifting back to thoughts of later that evening. Fifteen minutes later Alex was zipping the last empty bag closed and before she could give it a second thought she had grabbed her purse and was headed out the door.

It was a few minutes past eight when Olivia finally made it back to Alex's apartment building; sometimes she really detested her partners temper. Seemed like anytime she took any vacation time and he had to be assigned a temporary partner, who didn't know how to handle the ex-marine's volatile nature…well it wasn't the first time her vacation had ended with a character interview with IAB. She really hoped Alex wasn't too upset, she knew the blond was reluctant about going back to the 'real world' tomorrow. In truth so was she, it had been nice to just be free, to not worry about court dates and victims and witness statements and interrogations. Just having the time to be together. Olivia slipped her key into the door and opened it slowly, should there be an angry ADA waiting on the other side, there wasn't. The first thing Olivia notice was the heat emanating from the apartment, she stepped in and a film of sweat broke out on her brow. "Alex?" She called out, tossing her keys down on the inn table by the door, she kicked the door closed and stripped her jacket off. Opening the coat closet door, she glanced at the thermostat next to it, 85% stared back at her, perplexed Olivia reached to adjust the temperature.

"Don't touch it," a smoky voice sounded from behind her.

Olivia swallowed, she knew that voice, Alex either wasn't angry, or she playing a very evil joke on her. The brunette detective turned, Alex stood in the entry to the kitchen, glasses on and with one hand braced on the wall to her side, the other tucked innocently behind her. With her legs crossed at the ankle, a thin film of sweat glistening head to toe on her long lean body that her matching light blue lace bra and panty set revealed and a pair of ridiculously obscene heels on her feet…Olivia prayed, really prayed, this wasn't Alex's version of cruel joke.

Alex strutted towards her, "I went out while you were gone," she wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck and snugged their hips together. Olivia just stood in her place, still vaguely in shock from the whole combination. Hiding her amusement, Alex pulled away long enough to wrap the detective's arms around her and let them rest on her, barely, lace covered ass, before returning her arms around the silent woman's shoulders. "Remember last month when we were, _shopping, _and saw those lube cubes?" Alex slowly licked her upper lip, the sight of her lover already sweaty and finally beginning to appreciate her appearance with a firm massage to the firm cheeks of her ass.

"Yes," Olivia rasped out, dropping her head kissing the sweaty skin of her fiancée's shoulder and neck. Olivia pushed her backwards then, into the nearest wall and pulled her into a forceful kiss. Tongues met, teeth clashed, breath came in harsh pants.

"I got some," Alex pulled away and looked into the swirling depths of her lover's eyes.

Whatever moisture was left in Olivia's mouth, left. She groaned, that explained the high temperature, Olivia didn't really care for ice in an erotic situation, but Alex did, particularly when she was hot and sweaty. "They in the freezer?" Alex nodded, "I'll meet you in the bedroom," Olivia was already moving into the kitchen. Alex laughed a throaty, sexy laugh and turned towards her bedroom. Seduction complete, she stripped out of her few clothing items, leaving a tantalizing trail down the hall and into the bedroom.

With a handful of the individually packaged frozen cubes, Olivia followed the trail and struggled out of her own clothes, arousal and the heat hurrying the process. When she entered the bedroom she came to an abrupt halt, nearly every flat surface had a lit candle on it, a throbbing classical collection was playing, an old blanket had been spread out on the bed and on that blanket in all her naked, glasses clad, sweaty glory was Alexandra Cabot. Spread out and waiting for her.

Olivia tossed the cubes onto the bed and stripped out of the rest of her clothes; she moved onto the bed and covered her lover's body with her own, groaning when she felt how wet Alex was sliding against the toned muscles of her stomach. Alex threaded her fingers through Olivia's short hair, drawing their mouths together and making it clear that this was _not _going to be one of their more tender moments in the bedroom, if that hadn't already been obvious. Olivia pulled out of the kiss, dropping her head to flick at the throbbing pulse point in Alex's creamy, flawless neck. She nipped at the sensitive spot, Alex arched beneath her as a moan was ripped from her lips. Olivia pulled away, falling into arousal darkened eyes, "You seem to be in quite the mood tonight, is there anything…particular…you're in the mood for?" She brought a hand up to trace two fingers over Alex's soft lips.

Alex drew the fingers into her mouth, sucking them and swirling her tongue around them, enjoying the way Olivia's breath quickened and her eyes dilated. Satisfied that Olivia would deny her nothing, she released the fingers and took the hand into her own. Alex traced the tendons, the fingers, gently massaged the palm, "I've been thinking a lot about, what we talked about, in DC…" Alex trailed off, raising her eyes to meet her lover's.

Olivia felt whatever moisture had returned to her mouth instantly leave to settle elsewhere, "You mean," she trailed off, leaving it open.

Alex smiled shyly then, she closed Olivia's hand into a loose fist, "Yes," she flushed hotly when she imagined how it would feel.

Olivia groaned, "Are you sure? You uhh, are pretty tight Alex," she trailed off, her own face flushed from just the thought of taking Alex in such a way, but she really didn't want to hurt her. The most Olivia had ever tried with Alex was three fingers and that tended to be a tight but comfortable fit.

"I'm more than sure, I trust you 'Liv," Alex reached into the bedside table and pulled a bottle of lube, "Between the cubes and this…I just want to feel you inside of me, all of you." Alex pulled her into a deep kiss then, mouths fused together, tongues twisting and caressing. Alex sucked on the tongue invading her mouth and moaned when she felt a strong hand stroke up her thigh. They pulled apart then and Olivia groaned at the image of Alex, sweaty, panting and wanting, the look in her eyes begging Olivia to touch her.

With fumbling hands Olivia tore open one of the packages and the cube slipped into her hand, the cool slick feeling wasn't like a normal ice cube and the slickness added another notch to her arousal. She knelt between Alex's thighs, stared into blue depths as she drug the cube down her chest, across a nipple, over the toned muscles of her abdomen. Alex moaned low in her throat, the feeling of the cold running across her body was exquisite. Olivia stilled in the hollow of Alex's hip bone, swirling the chilled cube, slowly, painfully so, before she drug the cube further down. She trailed it down and ran the quickly shrinking cube over her lover's clit and through her folds, she slipped the cube and a single finger inside just as cube was reaching its end.

Alex groaned as the cube, moved through her folds, arched when the coldness of it slipped inside, bucked her hips against the softly thrusting finger, "Please," she husked out on an exhale.

With a teasing smile Olivia popped another cube open, "Don't worry baby, I'll give it to you, when_ I'm_ ready." She followed the same path she had before, but on the opposite side of the attorney's body. Alex groaned, a shiver running through her at the delicious feeling running down her body, her hands fisted in the sheets when two fingers entered her slowly, her eyes slammed shut when the fingers curled inside her. Suddenly Olivia kissed her, her eyes snapped open, before she moaned and they slid shut as Olivia fell into an easy rhythm, slowly in and out, stroking up and brushing the rough patch inside her. Just enough to drive her crazy. Alex growled low in her throat, she was aching for a hard fuck, not something she was often prone to admitting. Much as she loved taking everything her lover had to offer and then some, it embarrassed her just a little, that she did need it, craved it even. And tonight, she would be taking _all_ her lover had to offer.

Olivia plundered her mouth, tongue thrusting in and out, matching the rhythm of her fingers, she heard and felt the growl leave Alex and she smiled into the kiss, she loved it when Alex was desperate for sex. Olivia was all for gentle love making, but it was nice to be with a lover that wasn't afraid to, sometimes, just want sex, hard sex. Olivia may have had her own hesitations about their sometimes more, intense, encounters, but it was nice being with someone not afraid of embracing them. Alex was wet, so wet, combined with the heat of the apartment and the extra lubrication, Olivia easily slipped a third finger into her lover on the next thrust. Alex was so tight, her body easily accommodated the intrusion, but soft flesh wrapped tight around her fingers.

Alex groaned, the sound coming from low in her belly, "God, yes, baby…" Alex's words trailed off in a hiss as Olivia thrust into her repeatedly, fingers curling on the down stroke and coaxing Alex towards an orgasm. Olivia felt the tightness, felt the contractions begin as Alex started to fall over the edge, abruptly she stopped, pulling out and leaving her fiancé very much hanging.

Alex growled as her body abruptly stopped its climb just on the edge of going over, her hips thrust upwards, trying to follow her lover's retreating hand. Olivia loved working Alex up like this, loved it when she was so wanton and demanding, wanting her pleasure, craving it.

Olivia smiled wickedly and sat up, quickly and before Alex could protest, she flipped the blond over onto her stomach. Alex groaned when Olivia pressed down against her, covering Alex's body with her own, "When I'm ready," Olivia whispered into an alabaster ear. She pulled up then, hands tugging at Alex's hips, Olivia settled onto her knees behind Alex, Alex shifted and rested her weight on her knees and forearms, ass pressed deliciously back against her lover. Alex shivered when she heard Olivia pop open another cube, subconsciously Alex started a slow grind back against her detective's strong body. Another shiver as another freezing little cube was slowly trailed across her shoulders and down her spine. Alex arched as Olivia trailed the cube lower and lower, a groan left Alex's lips as the cube slipped between her cheeks, passing over her tight sphincter. Olivia didn't hesitate though, she continued on her path and Alex gasped as the quickly melting cube rubbed against her clit, the cold stealing her breath and providing an odd pleasure to her stimulated nerves. The cube was gone and Olivia was suddenly eager and anxious to move things on, she flipped Alex back over, manipulating the blonde's slight body with ease, something she knew Alex loved.

Olivia drew the blond into a passionate kiss, tongue teasing, teeth nipping at Alex's lower lip. She let her hand trail down and start a lazy rhythm, circling Alex's clit and dipping into her entrance, then back up and circle. Alex thrust against her, trying desperately to draw her in. Olivia dipped her head then to take an erect, pink nipple into her mouth and suck on it, flicking it with her tongue while she thrust one finger slowly into her lover. Added a second finger on the return stroke, she raised her head and met Alex's dark blue eyes. Three fingers thrust into the blond attorney, Alex arched against her, reveling in the fullness, still she craved more, "More, baby, please." Alex begged, wrapping long fingers in brunette hair and tugging her down for a kiss.

Olivia kept a steady but soft rhythm while they kissed, "You're sure?" She asked when they pulled apart, Alex was so tight already, Alex nodded, biting her lower lip, God she wanted she wanted this. Olivia pulled away then and kneeling between Alex's thighs she picked up the tube of lube Alex had pulled out of the nightstand, she popped the top and squeezed a generous amount into her hand. Alex watched, her eyes dilating even more and her breaths coming faster, as Olivia sensuously spread the lube over and around her hand. Unable to wait any longer, Alex pulled Olivia into a passionate kiss and pulled Olivia's hand down to cup her sex, and tangled her free hand in the short hair at the base of her lover's neck. Alex moaned into the kiss as two strong fingers entered her, slowly at first but picking up speed until Alex was rocking desperately against them. A third finger joined the others and Alex groaned, pulling out of the kiss but keeping her hand tangled and tugging in her fiancé's hair, their foreheads pressed together and their breaths mingling.

The heat in the apartment seemed to be increasing, impossible, but Alex couldn't help the thought as sweat dripped from her body. The hand she'd been resting on Olivia's thrusting one moved up then and wrapped around Olivia's strong forearm. Alex groaned, that was an amazing feeling, her lover thrusting into her, filling her repeatedly, feeling the muscles in her arm moving and flexing while she thrust. Her lover was sweating profusely also, adding to the sexiness of the moment. Alex tensed when she felt a fourth finger grazing at her entrance on every thrust, keeping up the fast rhythm Olivia finally slid in all four fingers. Alex felt her abdominals tighten, felt the warm stretch as her body worked to welcome the added fullness. Alex felt more sweat building, could feel it as the parts of their bodies pressed against each other and they slid against each other.

Olivia groaned, moving to kiss Alex again as she thrust four fingers into her lover, the tightness enveloping her was exquisite, she still had her concerns, but God it felt so good. To possess her lover like this? Amazing. Alex was moving against her, meeting her thrust for thrust, their bodies moving together and sliding against each other. "Fuck 'Liv," Alex gasped when Olivia's fingers suddenly curled inside her, she still had her hand wrapped around a strong forearm and fresh wave of sweat beaded her body as she moaned and gasped her pleasure. "More, do it," she pleaded, thrusting against her lover. "Please, fill me, take me, complete me."

Olivia groaned at the words, pleasuring Alex had always aroused her to no end, but this was a whole new level. The wetness surrounding her was copious and it seemed to flow from Alex's body, allowing Olivia plenty of lubrication as she slowed her thrusts, tucked her thumb into her palm and softly thrust against her lover. Alex gasped as she started to stretch further, Olivia hesitated, "No don't stop, please," Alex, still with a hand wrapped around her fiancé's arm, pulled her lover into her, forcing her deeper. Suddenly Olivia slid past the taut ring of muscle and fully into Alex, she immediately closed her hand into a lose fist as she entered her.

Alex gasped aloud as her lover was suddenly filling her, a white hot heat suffused her and she felt a thrilling chill run through her body at the same time. It was unlike anything she'd ever felt. The stretch was just the right side of pain and she could barely draw a breath, it felt so good. Olivia just rested inside her, letting her adjust to the fullness. The heat of the room encompassed them and Alex felt a sudden need to feel her lover against her, sitting up slightly she groaned as it changed the angle. Alex wrapped her arms around the strong shoulders of her lover, their shifting positions threaded another idea through Alex's arousal fogged brain. She continued to shift them, pushing her lover back, "I want to be on top for this," Olivia groaned at the words and she let Alex push her back, she was careful to not dislodge her hand from its position. "Is this ok?" Alex moaned as they settled back, with the blond now straddling Olivia's hips, Olivia's hand buried deep inside her, in every since of the phrase. Alex started a slow grind against her lover, groaning at the fullness and the sensations as Olivia's knuckles grazed every part of her, inside. Her body was starting to relax, allowing a quicker pace and Alex took full advantage, adding a thrusting motion to her grinding.

Olivia growled low in throat as she appreciated the view of Alex's sweaty body, this was certainly not how she'd pictured the evening going when Alex had first suggested it. But she was certainly not complaining. Alex was so tight around her, but at the same time she was so wet, it was clear that she was more than enjoying it, Olivia could feel her starting to relax and added a gentle up thrust into Alex as a counterpoint to Alex's down thrust.

Alex's body was alive with sensation, she felt the sudden desperate need to kiss her lover, to press her sweaty body against her lover's muscular one. She bent at the waist and passionately kissed Olivia, moaning at the further change of angle. As they kissed, Olivia increased her own pace up and into her lover. Olivia's increased participation sent another flush or arousal through Alex's body, "Oh God, on top. I need you on top, fuck," Alex managed to choke out in a pant as she pulled out of the kiss.

Olivia flipped them suddenly, hesitating only briefly to make sure she hadn't hurt Alex, reassured, she started a faster rhythm then before. Alex heard a long, low groan and realized it was herself, she wrapped a long leg around Olivia's hip and the angle change left her breathless as Olivia continued to thrust into her, the stretch and slight pain as her lover thrust into was quickly being eclipsed by the sheer pleasure. Alex wrapped both arms around the strong back of her lover and pulled her into a desperate kiss as their bodies pressed together, it wasn't the easiest of positions and Alex thanked God, not for the first time, for their respectively athletic bodies. "Fuck, Fuck," Alex gasped aloud then, her head slamming back as she realized how fucking close she was to coming. Her nails left bright red scratches down a tan sweaty back, "God, fuck. Fuck me."

Olivia felt how close Alex was, felt the scratches, the sweat running over them, making them sting. Olivia felt a sudden need to come with her lover, she shifted to straddle the thigh not wrapped around her hip and rocked against the toned muscle there, never losing her rhythm, with a low growl she thrust just a little faster, just a little harder. The possessive side of her rearing its head and pushing her to take her lover even higher.

Alex arched against her lover, relishing the sensations, she'd felt Olivia shift to straddle her thigh and the act had drove her closer. It wasn't often Olivia let herself be this lost in the moment and Alex found it utterly and incredibly sexy. Their sweaty bodies moved and slid against each other, the sounds of their bodies wetly slapping together was perhaps the sexiest thing Alex had ever heard. Suddenly Olivia added a small twist to her wrist on every thrust, her knuckles brushing directly against Alex's G-spot. With a loud scream Alex came, her entire body arching and her muscles locking up. Olivia stilled her thrusts but continued her frantic thrusting along Alex's thigh, in seconds she was coming right along with Alex. As Olivia started to come, Alex's body started to relax and she rocked up against her lover, milking her own pleasure and guiding Olivia's right along with her.

Olivia finally collapsed down on top of Alex, both women were completely spent. Gently Olivia pulled her hand from Alex, Alex groaned in equal parts pain and pleasure as the fullness was removed, gasping when Olivia slid fully from within her. "Are you ok?" Olivia's voice was hoarse from the noise they'd made, she settled herself back down, resting her weight lightly on top of Alex, knowing the blond liked to feel the weight atop her after sex.

Alex swallowed against the sudden emotion welling up inside her, Olivia was the only person with whom, animalistic sex had ever wrested an emotional response from her. "Wonderful, you're amazing 'Liv," Alex wrapped her arms a broad back and inwardly flinched when she felt the long, angry welts her nails had left. "I might be a little sore tomorrow, but it was so worth it." Alex pulled her into a tender kiss then, the kiss lasted minutes as both women relaxed into each other.

Olivia pulled away when breath became a necessary concern, "I love you," she rested her forehead against Alex's, staring into her bright blue eyes.

Alex smiled, wrapping her lover further into a tight hug, "I love you too, I can't wait to be your wife and call you mine." Alex snaked a leg around her lover's hip for the second time that night, "I hear married sex, is even better then dating OR engaged sex," she mischievously whispered into Olivia's ear before flipping them and starting a slow and sensual path down her lover's body.

**End! R&R!**

**Time for an audience vote! Next chapter, will either be: Them deciding to move in together before the wedding OR Them in process of moving in together (ie new apt christening) **


End file.
